Sucesos Inesperados
by Kind Yuuki
Summary: (AU) (Ooc) Se conocieron en la situación menos afortunada posible. Él estaba apunto de perder toda esperanza, pero el pasar solo unas horas con ella lo marcará para poder afrontar una realidad que ha olvidado... y cuando al fin la encuentre después de unos años ¿será capaz de decirle lo que siente por ella?
1. CP1- Encuentro

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado n****o autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**- Encuentro -**

Es una mañana fría en la ciudad de Tokio, está amaneciendo. Una nueva historia está a punto de comenzar... o quizá ya ha comenzado años atrás. Sólo que hoy es el día en que los caminos de nuestros personajes se vuelvan a cruzar y dejen que sus pasados sean recordados.

_―¡Mamá!―_Se escucha el grito desesperado de un niño al sentir que, de lo que tanto se aferra, es alejado.

_―¡Xiaolang_!―Se oye el grito desgarrador de una mujer y seguido el ruido de un cuerpo sumergiéndose.

―Ring… ―El agudo sonido del despertador termina con el silencio de la pequeña habitación.

Un joven alto de tez bronceada y cabellos castaños empieza a revolverse entre las sabanas, va abriendo lentamente sus ojos dejando entrever el tenue color miel de sus pupilas y despierta algo sudoroso, quizá hasta confundido de lo que piensa parecía una pesadilla.

Algo soñoliento aún, se soba los ojos. Luego ve su reloj, se da cuenta de la hora «_6:30 a.m.»_ La brisa matutina no se hace esperar, así que decide entrar a darse un baño. Se desespereza, estirando levemente sus brazos que dejan ver un cuerpo, que aunque joven, está bien desarrollado. Entra al baño y empieza con su aseo matutino. Sale envuelto en una toalla y se dirige a su closet. Se viste, toma su mochila, mete algunos libros y de pronto mira con nostalgia un retrato que yace sobre su pequeño escritorio. En la fotografía se ve un hombre de mediana edad, rubio de ojos azules, que tiene en su regazo a un niño de unos 11 o 12 años y junto a ellos una mujer asiática de unos 30 años, quienes sonríen para plasmar el momento.

―Oto-san, ¡te prometo que siempre voy a dar lo mejor de mí!... oka-san, ¡no te defraudaré! ― dice esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro. Pone de nuevo la fotografía sobre su escritorio y toma su juego de llaves. Mientras piensa para sí mismo «_este mes seré capaz de comprar mi laptop.__»_ Luego sale a prisa de su habitación para bajar rápidamente las escaleras del modesto edificio donde reside. Acelera el paso y se dirige a tomar el tren, pues es la forma más rápida de llegar a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

* * *

Frente a la puerta trasera de un Startbucks se para en seco, mira su reloj y piensa «_8:25... ¡a tiempo!__»_ . Entra al establecimiento y deja sus cosas en un locker para salir a marcar su hora de entrada. Mientras se va poniendo un mandil verde, sonríe al acomodar el pequeño recuadro con su nombre "Shaorang B.", de pronto una voz familiar dice:

―Barton-san buenos días!

―¡Buenos días! Iwamoto- san ―Saluda haciendo una reverencia con mucho respeto.

―Abriremos en 15 minutos, por favor, revisa que todo esté en orden ―Le dice calmadamente y expresando confianza.

―Entendido Iwamoto-san

―Muy bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos ―El hombre sintiendo que puede confiar en el joven que tiene en frente le da una palmada en el hombro y luego se retira.

El joven castaño empieza a revisar todos los envases cuidadosamente, viendo si le falta algo. Luego de pensar detenidamente en lo que empleará ese día, decide sacar de una pequeña alacena una nueva botella de jarabe de café. Poco después viene una joven caminando tranquilamente para dejarle una charola con muffins recién horneados y otra con galletas. Antes de retirase le hace una reverencia en forma de saludo y él corresponde de forma educada. El aroma de los postres recién horneados no se hace esperar en el ambiente y tras tomar un poco de aire, él parece disfrutarlo mientras nadie lo ve así que decide seguir ordenando su mostrador. Por último mira todo cuidadosamente y piensa « _todo listo__»_. Dando esto por terminado, decide finalmente, ponerse frente a la caja registradora.

De pronto pasa otro joven enfrente del mostrador, el cual, mientras camina todo desganado y arrastrando los pies,se le nota el cansancio en el rostro. Sorpresivamente bosteza llevándose la mano a la boca, haciendo que el joven cajero sonría.

―¡Kero- kun!― Dice de manera divertida el joven detrás de la caja registradora.

―Ya te dije… ¡que no me llames así!―Le responde haciendo palpable su enojo, y parándose de manera curiosa con las manos haciendo puños y los brazos flexionados, mientras escucha carcajadas sonoras que vienen de detrás de la caja registradora.

―Vamos no te enojes tan temprano, además por la manera en que caminas, de nuevo ¡te desvelaste anoche!―Le afirma en son de burla, con una sonrisa, el joven detrás de la caja

―¡Vamos Shaoran! ―Comienza a decir a manera de súplica y luego asegura― ¡tú fuiste testigo ayer!, las chicas de la facultad de enfermería en verdad querían divertirse con nosotros, ¿Por qué te fuiste?― le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

―Sabes que tengo que mantener mi beca.―Menciona con toda calma y como adivinando lo que quiere acotar su rubicundo amigo, agrega ―Desvelarme no me traerá nada bueno.

―Desde que empezamos a estudiar ni una sola vez nos haz acompañado y eso de la beca ¡no te lo creo!, porque incluso en vacaciones te desapareces, según tú a buscar a tu "musa inspiradora", "la razón de seguir viviendo", "tu preciosa…―Dice socarronamente, y con las manos en el pecho, y de la manera más burlona que puede.

―¡Ya cállate!― Se expresa exasperado por las burlas que le están haciendo.

―¡Ves!... ¡No te gusta que te moleste! ―Sonríe triunfal y luego mientras se le acerca, le pone una mano en el hombro con calma ―Hermano, ¡empieza a disfrutar un poco de tu juventud!, sé que trabajas y que estas solo, que tú te mantienes con tu trabajo y a la vez estudias, pero también deberías divertirte de vez en cuando.

―Lo pensaré ―Finalmente dice después de un corto silencio.

― Bueno… ¡hora de abrir!― Se estira y de la manera más graciosa hace unas flexiones con sus brazos, gira su cabeza mientras unos ruidos del crujir de sus huesos escapan a este movimiento. Por último,sin dejar de sonreír, se acerca a la puerta principal para abrir el establecimiento.

* * *

Son las 10:30 a.m. cuando un hombre, algo canoso, pero de traje formal se acerca al mostrador observando con cuidado todo lo que hay en él. Va a la caja registradora para ordenar dos cafés, uno de ellos sin azúcar y el otro con crema. Luego hace el pago respectivo. Mientras ordena no mira para nada al joven que lo atiende, más bien se entretiene viendo los muffins, galletas y otros postres que hay en el mostrador. De pronto algo lo despierta de sus pensamientos.

― Aquí tiene― Dice amablemente el joven, mientras piensa «_¡que simpático señor!, no sé porque me da nostalgia observarlo__»_.

―¡Ah!... Sí― responde mientras coge los envases de las manos del chico. De pronto alzando la mirada le contesta ― ¡Gracias!― su rostro sonriente de pronto cambia a uno de completa sorpresa y empieza a temblar y se pone pálido―_ ¡joven Xiaoláng!―_ exclama en mandarín, mientras suelta los envases, que se estrellan ruidosamente en el piso, se lleva las manos al rostro, como no creyendo ver lo que la imagen que tiene en frente suyo.

― ¿Señor está bien?... ¡kerberus!― grita asustado el joven mientras sale corriendo a ayudar al señor, que parece no salir del shock.


	2. CP2- Familia

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado n****o autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**- Familia -**

La sorpresa que se llevó Shaoran al ver a uno de sus clientes casi desvanecerse frente a él fue única. De la preocupación que experimentaba, ni cuenta se dio que, salió corriendo como pudo de detrás de su mostrador y alertó a Kerberus, quien se hallaba atendiendo a una pareja de clientes que se hallaban sentados en una de las mesas al aire libre.

Habían sentado al señor y ambos jóvenes trataban de auxiliarlo. Cuando ya estaba más calmado, seguía observando al cajero de turno, quien había dejado su puesto por ayudar al hombre. Felizmente no había muchos clientes en ese momento.

_―_Señor, ¿Cómo se siente? _―_Preguntaba preocupado el joven cajero, pensando en como podía ayudar al hombre, que le había causado un gran susto solo minutos antes.

_―_ Bien, gracias _―_Aquel hombre que casi se había desvanecido frente a la caja registradora, no dejaba de observar al muchacho que lo veía con el rostro preocupado.

_―_ Dígame, ¿no necesita que llame a un médico?, o lo lleve al hospital… ¿quizá llamar a su familiares?

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Luego, como tratando de analizar sus reacciones, le dijo en mandarín_―_ _joven Xiaoláng… ¿no me recuerda?__―_ el joven sin saber porque entendió lo que le estaban diciendo, se sintió más sorprendido al contestar en perfecto mandarín, para asombro suyo y de su amigo que traía un vaso de agua.

_―_¿Usted me conoce? _―_Pronunció automáticamente, con cierta sorpresa por hablar de pronto en otro idioma. Su amigo que iba llegando, lo miró con asombro.

_―_¿Hablas mandarín? _―_Le cuestionó,mientras su rostro reflejaba incredulidad.

___―_Joven Xiaolang, soy Wey… _―_Rápidamente le dijo amablemente el hombre, como queriendo que con estas palabras el joven supiera de lo que le estaba hablando, continuó _―_ _el mayordomo de la familia Li…_

___―_¿Familia Li? _― _preguntó con un poco de recelo pues su mente solo podía pensar «_¿que está pasando aquí?__»_

___―_ su familia, señor_― _Ante esta declaración el joven se paró de golpe. Observó al hombre, luego a su amigo, quien trata de descifrar que pasaba, luego se puso algo pálido y solo acertó a preguntar.

___―_¿Usted sabe quiénes son mis padres?, ¿ellos es… están vivos? _―_Esto último lo preguntó con algo de miedo y nerviosismo en su voz.

___―_Por supuesto que están vivos _―_El hombre mayor le dio una sonrisa amable, acto seguido se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y tomando su celular se apartó un poco, mientras dejó al joven un poco desconcertado.

_―_¡Shaoran! ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien? _―«Eso es lo mismo que, yo quisiera saber»_ pensó Shaoran mientras el joven rubio le llenaba de preguntas, tratando de averiguar el porqué de la reacción de su amigo, quien parecía estar completamente desencajado. Luego se acercó Wey a ellos, mientras guardaba el celular.

_―_Tranquilo joven Xiaoláng, pronto los verá_―_Dijo Wey amablemente a un Shaoran completamente estupefacto. Las emociones en ese momento se le empezaban a mezclar y un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba sentirse tranquilo.

* * *

Minutos después, una gran limusina negra se estacionó enfrente del establecimiento. De ella bajaron una pareja muy bien vestida, de porte algo imponente. El hombre de cabellos castaños, era alto de contextura delgada, pero espaldas anchas, y poseía un rostro serio, o bueno lo que se lograba ver de él, pues traía una gafas oscuras. Ayudó a la mujer, quien era alta, delgada , de cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos azules, que al caminar con garbo era notable, pues iba elegantemente vestida. Ambos de pronto entraron al establecimiento y observaron a Wey.

___―_Wey, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente por lo que nos has hecho venir?_―_ Dijo el hombre amablemente.

De pronto Wey le dio una sonrisa, conteniendo la emoción que lo embargaba, no pronunció palabra alguna y se hizo a un costado. Con este movimiento dejó ver el rostro de un sorprendido castaño que estaba parado justo detrás de él. La mujer dio unos pasos al frente y de pronto una lágrima se derramó por su rostro que lucía conmovido, las emociones en ella estaban a flor de piel. El hombre de pronto también tenía una cara de sorpresa, mientras se quitaba las gafas dejó ver la mirada profunda de sus ambarinos ojos. Su rostro se fue suavizando. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos al tener ante sí a este joven que no se dio cuenta cuando su esposa avanzó hacia él.

___―_¡Xiaolang! _―_Exclamó con mucha emoción, la mujer sin dejar de llorar. Le acarició el rostro, mientras con sus ojos parecía estudiarlo. Luego lo abrazó.

Algo en el interior de Shaoran se sintió muy cálido. El sentimiento de que esa calidez era algo que había anhelado por mucho tiempo se hizo presente en él, sintió cierto alivio recorrer su cuerpo de una manera que lo dejó estupefacto, pero trató de reaccionar y de pronto habló en mandarín.

___―_¿madre? _―_Musitó mientras sus brazos se iban moviendo ligeramente para corresponder el abrazo de la mujer, que no dejaba de llorar. Después miró al hombre que seguía fuera de sí y tras observar el color de sus pupilas le preguntó:

___―_¿padre? _―_Le preguntó con un gesto que denotaba duda, pero se sorprendió, pues al observar detenidamente la cara de él, aquel hombre derramaba también algunas cristalinas gotas sobre su rostro y asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, se acercó le tocó el cabello y le sonrió entre lágrimas.

___―_Hien, es… ¡es Xiaolang!, es nuestro hijo―Afirmó mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven y le sonreía de la forma más tierna que puede una mujer demostrar afecto al fruto de su vientre.

___―_Sí Ieran, es nuestro hijo _―_Respondió mientras los observó muy complacido y emocionado para luego sonreír.

Wey seguía observando la escena mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El fiel mayordomo no había notado al joven rubio que permanecía parado junto a él, con un gesto de sorpresa. En voz baja se dirigió a su mayor diciendo:

_―_¿De qué me perdí?

_―_Por favor, los señores Li tienen mucho que conversar con el joven Xiaolang, ¿podría hablar con su jefe inmediato para solicitar un permiso?

_―_Sí, no se preocupe, ¡yo lo cubro! _―_Exclamó el joven con una gran sonrisa y mucha energía, que luego cambió a una expresión de duda _―_Pero me va contar ¿qué pasa aquí? _―_Le dijo alzando una ceja. Sin recibir respuesta alguna, entró detrás del mostrador.

_―_Jejejejeje _―_Wey se reía de la curiosidad de Kerberus, quien por medio de un auricular llamó al señor Iwamoto, su jefe. Después se acercó a Wey y le mencionó que el señor no tardaba, dicho esto , y como lo carcomía la curiosidad se quedó parado junto a Wey, quien no deja de mirar a sus queridos señores y sonreía.

_―_Emm… disculpe, señor… ¿Wey?

_―_¿Sí?, dígame joven _―_ Miró su solapa y sonriendo le dijo _―_Joven kerberus

_―_Etto… bueno, digamos que no es que sea chismoso o quiera indagar en la vida ajena ¿no?, pero ¿me va contar que pasa con shaoran? _―_Wey lo observó con algo de duda, pues ante todo, no podía revelar así como así las cosas referentes a sus señores. Entonces kerberus al notar la desconfianza que estaba empezando a generar con sus preguntas decidió acotar _―_No me malentienda, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, estudiamos juntos y debido a que está solo… nos apoyamos en lo que podemos.

Wey lo miró y entendió la preocupación del joven rubicundo, le sonrió de forma amable. «_Este joven solo está preocupado por su amigo»_ se dijo a si mismo y luego le hizo señas de que se acerque un poco más. para empezar a explicarle en un tono bajo y con calma pues deseaba analizar las reacciones del joven rubio.

_―_El señor Hien Li es el dueño del gran imperio de empresas Li de China, con filiales por todo el mundo.

_―_¡Oh! …¡Ya recuerdo se refiere a Li Corporation!, ¡vaya que sorpresa! De razón luce tan imponente _―_Decía mientras afirmaba con el rostro en un gesto gracioso propio de él.

_―_¡Así es! _―_Respondía Wey muy animado, para luego cambiar el tono de su voz al agregar _―_Hace 9 años los esposos Li en un viaje por Indonesia, debido al terremoto y posterior tsunami. Ellos… se separaron de su hijo. Se hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva, pero nunca lo encontraron, incluso algunas autoridades dijeron que posiblemente había muerto —Se expresaba Wey con total tristeza.

_―_¡Qué pena! _―_Decía Kerberus mostrando un rostro muy acongojado, mientras Wey observaba sus reacciones.

_―_ Sin embargo, imagine mi sorpresa cuando, hoy en la mañana, no pude creer lo que tenía ante mis ojos _―_Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y toda emoción se hizo presente en sus palabras _―_Pues el joven Xiaolang estaba frente a mí. Mi asombro fue tal, que los nervios me traicionaron.

_―_ ¡Claro! Quien no se sorprendería si… _―_De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, alzó una ceja y después de mirar a Wey, miró a su amigo sentado junto a la pareja y su expresión fue cambiando mientras asimilaba la información para luego exclamar a todo pulmón_―_ ¡¿Shaoran es un Li?!

Ahora si todo el mundo se quedó callado, incluso su jefe que iba acercándose se sobresaltó con el grito y observó con el ceño fruncido al joven que se puso rojo. Escondió su rostro bajo la gorra que traía puesta mientras decía _―_Lo siento_―_ muy avergonzado por su reacción.


	3. CP3- Regreso

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado n****o autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**- Regreso –**

Habían pasado 5 años, desde la última vez que estuvo en Tokio. Siempre pensó que si algún día regresaba, quería visitar a sus viejos amigos. Pues él sentía que luego de enterarse de su verdadera identidad, simplemente abandonó a los pocos que siempre estuvieron ahí para él. Esto no fue algo con lo que estuviera de acuerdo, pero sucedió y no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con lo que ahora era su vida. A pesar de ello, en su corazón aún había cierto anhelo por ver caras conocidas. Todo lo acontecido durante sus cinco años fuera del país del sol naciente, le pareció que había pasado muy rápido.

Después de viajar junto con la familia Li a Hong Kong, le convencieron para que hiciera su traslado y posterior culminación de sus estudios en China. Logró estudiar también una segunda carrera. Estudió Administración de Negocios en Yale School of Management y para ello pasó un tiempo en USA. No del todo decidió quedarse con su familia, pero siempre mantenía comunicación con ellos ... sí, hizo cuanto pudo y estuvo a su alcance, tomó cuantos cursos y seminarios pudo para comprender perfectamente el manejo de las empresas de las que supo se tendría que hacer cargo. De todo lo que hizo durante esos cinco años que estuvo alejado de Tokio, lo único que le daba nostalgia era recordar a dos personas. Por un lado su buen amigo casi hermano, con el que perdió contacto de pronto al año y medio de haberse mudado. La otra persona era «_ella»._ Durante estos cinco años él se había vuelto el orgullo de sus padres y hermanas, por ello es que lo cuidaban , al extremo de haber recomendado que no volviera a los lugares que antes solía visitar, esto sin duda lo ponía un poco triste , pero pensó que le podría hallar una solución. Sin embargo había otro asunto al cual él se veía atado de pies y manos. Si bien ahora era un arquitecto de experiencia , había aprendido a manejar las empresas de la familia, también había superado las expectativas de muchos… No sabía cómo escapar de su auto proclamada prometida, su prima Meiling Li.

Al bajar del avión se encaminó con Wey por el aeropuerto. Wey era quien lo acompañaba todo el tiempo, desde que se encontró nuevamente con su familia. De repente recibió una llamada desde Hong Kong. Una llamada que le daría unas noticias no tan agradables, cierto familiar suyo pronto lo visitaría.

_―_Si padre, Wey y yo acabamos de llegar, iremos al hotel. Después de descansar, mañana estaremos en las oficinas de la corporación Li aquí en Tokio_―_ decía un Hombre joven de ojos ambarinos, profunda mirada, de porte imponente que al ir caminando por el aeropuerto captaba muchas miradas femeninas. Junto a él venía el fiel y servicial Wey.

_―_Muy bien hijo, dejaré ese asunto en tus manos. De otro lado, déjame decirte, que lamento que no aceptaras las vacaciones que te estaba dando _―_ decía una voz amable desde el celular _―_ ¡oh! Por cierto hijo, tu prima Meiling estaba muy ansiosa por verte.

_―_¡ah!... ¿sí? _―_Dijo con un poco de incomodidad el joven castaño, como a quien ve cercana una tortura inminente.

_―_ella no quiso esperar a que llegues a Hong Kong. Así que estimo, estará llegando en una hora a Tokio…

_―_…

_―_¿hijo?, ¿estás ahí?

_―_Sí, padre —Decía incomodo, como si le acabaran de informar que va a pasar el mayor de los sufrimientos.

_―_Lo siento hijo, tu madre intentó detenerla, pero ya sabes cómo es. Por favor, ten paciencia _―_De manera conciliadora trataba de que Xiaoláng lo tome de la mejor manera.

_―_Está bien, padre _―_Respondió con resignación, sintiéndose como un corderito a punto de ser llevado al degolladero.

Minutos después, luego de despedirse, su rostro lucía sin ánimos. Parecía que el mundo se le iba venir encima. No es que llevara mal con su prima, sólo que en muchas ocasiones , por no decir todo el tiempo, en que él sostenía una conversación con ella, hasta ahora no lograba que esta se volviera menos incómoda y aburrida para él. Constantemente se veía luchando por no decirle a su prima: «_¡cállate!»... _aunque por supuesto que lo pensaba. sí, definitivamente cuando ella empezaba a divagar no había manera de callarla.

_―_Joven Xiaolang, ¿le sucede algo? _―_Le decía Wey, quien lo miraba como un padre a su hijo, y es que aunque Xiaoláng no lo recordara, quien más tiempo estuvo con él , por no decir todo el tiempo , fue siempre el fiel y servicial Wey.

_―_Meiling estará llegando a Tokio estimo _―_Contestaba con el semblante desanimado, mientras flexionaba su brazo , llevando la mano contra sí para poder mirar su reloj. ―En media hora.

_―_¡oh!... Entonces viene la joven Meiling _―_Afirmaba mientras le sonreía nerviosamente, pues él sabia ahora la razón del estado de Xiaoláng.

_―_Si _―_ contestaba desanimado...parecía como que si el mundo se le fuera a venir encima.

_―_Entonces ¿la esperamos?_―_ Dijo Wey observando las reacciones del Joven castaño, él le tenía un gran afecto y no le gustaba verlo así, y si en algo podía animarlo, él lo haría.

_―_Así parece Wey.

_―_Bueno, entonces ¿desea que le traiga un café mientras esperamos? _―_Aquel hombre de mucha más edad que él le trataba de animar, sugiriéndole esto, mientras hacia una seña con la mirada indicándole hacia cierto local donde se expendían café y alguno que otro postre.

_―_¿eh? _―_De pronto miro a Wey, y al percatarse de adonde le señalaba, agregó _―_¡tengo una mejor idea!, vamos juntos a comprar café, hace mucho que no visito uno de esos establecimientos _―_Dijo señalando con la mirada un startbucks que había dentro del aeropuerto. Wey sonreía mirando como Xiaolang empezó a caminar muy animado hacia la tienda.

Al entrar no pudo evitar mirar el mostrador de muffins y galletas recién horneadas, mientras Wey pedía 2 cafés y sonreía divertido de ver que Xiaolang aún mantenía su costumbre de niño. Al observarlo no podía evitar que en su mente los recuerdos surgieran, le parecía como si hubiera sido solo hace instantes que un Shaoran todavía pequeño entrará junto con él a comprar unos cafés.

* * *

_―_Joven Xiaolang, iré por los cafés para sus padres_―_ decía el mayordomo, con unos 20 años menos, a un pequeño niño de ojos ámbar que no dejaba de observar el mostrador de postres, llevándose su pequeño indice al mentón, haciendo un gesto de estar analizando cada imagen que tenía enfrente antes de emitir un juicio.

_―_Wey, ¿esos son muffins de moras? _―_Pero luego su reaccionar era acorde a su edad y se mostraba tímido. En realidad, él solo mostraba sus debilidades con el fiel mayordomo, quien hacía las veces de niñero.

_―_Sí, ¿deseas unos Joven Xiaolang? _―_Wey sabía reconocer lo tímido que era el niño que ahora asentía con la cabeza un poco sonrojado.

* * *

Los recuerdos en la mente de Wey eran muchos, pero particularmente este lo estaba haciendo sonreír ahora, pues al girarse a mirar a Shaoran, la imagen que tuvo fue algo graciosa, era como si el pequeño que él cuidaba solo se hubiera hecho grande.

_―_mmm… _―_Hacia una mueca propia de un niño, mientras observaba el mostrador. «_A veces hay costumbres que uno no pierde aunque pasen los años_»pensó Wey.

_―_Joven Xiaolang, ya ordené el café, junto con unos muffins _―_Wey venía acercándose, mientras traía la fuente con lo que había ordenado, le sonreía a Xiaoláng al notar que parecía un inspector por la forma tan meticulosa en que observaba cada postre.

_―_¡gracias, Wey! _―_Exclamó alegre al irse enderezando, al tiempo que observó lo que Wey traía en la charola y con una gran sonrisa agregó _―_Vamos a sentarnos.

_―_Sí _―_Le contestó y después de sentarse, Wey acotó_―_ Joven Xiaolang, ¿me permite darle una sugerencia?

_―_Adelante Wey_―_ dijo mientras ponía interés a lo que decía Wey. De toda su familia él sentía que con quien mantenía un lazo más estrecho era con Wey, y sea lo que sea que él deseaba decirle, Xiaoláng siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

_―_¿por qué no habla claro con la señorita Meiling? _―_Le mencionó Wey, pues él deseaba que Xiaoláng sea feliz, sabía lo incomodo que se sentía cada vez que tenía que lidiar con ella y su idea del compromiso.

—Créeme, lo eh intentado, pero ella se empeña que mientras ella o yo no encontremos a la persona con la que podamos compartir nuestra vida, no va dejar de ser mi prometida. —Decía Xiaoláng mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

—Y ¿esa persona existe? —Dijo Wey amablemente, tratando de entender el porque, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a Xiaoláng, no lo había visto tener alguna relación seria con alguna chica. No era que dudara de su joven señor, pero sabía bien, que hasta ahora a ninguna de las mujeres que se le habían acercado les daba mucha importancia.

—Sabes Wey, hace unos años yo conocí… o bueno creo haber conocido esa persona. Pero nunca la volví a ver, siempre me pregunto que habrá sido de ella. La situación en la que nos conocimos —mencionó mientras sonreía con nostalgia y empezó a evocar sus recuerdos, dio un hondo suspiro antes e seguir.— quizás no fue la más apropiada, pero ella hizo que no me volviera a hundir en la depresión, y solo con una simple frase—«_pase lo que pase, todo estará bien»._

Wey observaba la mirada nostálgica del Joven de ojos ámbar, quien mientras tomaba su café pensaba «_como me gustaría volver a verla_…» y al mismo tiempo recordaba un rostro dulce, una cálida sonrisa y la mirada de un par de pupilas color esmeralda que durante algunos años no había podido olvidar. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la vibración del celular. Miró la hora y fue cuando dijo:

—Parece que es hora de recoger a Meiling —Miró a Wey , este le sonrió amablemente mientras le asentía con la cabeza y salieron del establecimiento. Xiaoláng fue caminando con dirección al hangar donde el avión de la familia había aterrizado. De pronto escapa a él un suspiro pesado mientras su mayordomo lo observaba con una sonrisa. Ahora ambos se alistaban para recibir a una peculiar visita.


	4. CP4- prometida

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado n****o autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**- Prometida -**

Habían pasado menos de 15 min. De haber subido a la limusina y cierta joven de ojos rojizos, hermosa de largos cabellos azabaches, y de delgado pero muy bien torneado cuerpo… no dejaba de hablar. Shaoran iba aburrido… no sabía cómo decirle a su prima que pare, si bien trataba de sobrellevar la situación, para él era algo frustrante cuando su querida prima empezaba hablar de moda, tendencias, y cualquier otro tipo de cosas que para él eran superfluas… Wey por otro lado, solo atinaba a sonreír nerviosamente.

— Como te decía Xiaolang, el último desfile que se llevó a cabo en Paris ¡fue divino!— decía emocionada mientras al parecer recordaba todo lo vivido en sus viajes.

— A ¿sí?— trataba de llevar la ilación el joven castaño, que sentía la urgencia de salir corriendo del auto… pero claro, no había pretextos… y estaba en movimiento.

— ¡Siiiiiiii!... y sabes ¿ cuál fue el tema principal?

— Eh… ¿No…?— _que no diga novias... por favor que no diga novias_ decía incomodo para sí mismo, pues ya presentia a donde iba a parar esa conversación

— ¡Novias!...¡vi unos vestidos hermosos!— decía con estrellitas en los ojos mientras cogía sus dos manos entrelazadas llevándoselas al pecho

— ¿Novias?...— no podía ser peor... bueno, aquí vamos

—Siiiiiiiiiii...— Meiling no se privo de mostrar su euforia cuando comentó con tal emoción y rapidez que hasta parecía ni siquiera respirar, porque estaba tan excitada en captar la atención de Xiaoláng y ver su reacción que finalmente acotó— Estaba pensando que el día que me case, me gustaría vestir uno de esos hermosos vestidos de bodas que vi...— el comentario siguió y siguió, Meiling realmente se extendía en sus comentarios y sin que ella se diera cuenta Xiaoláng suspiraba con malestar, hasta que se animó a interrumpirla porque ya estaba cansado de escuchar y le replicó con suavidad:

—Calma Meiling...— puso especial cuidado en sus palabras, no tuvo problema en reconocer la finalidad de los comentarios de su prima, no quería herirla, pero tampoco quería alimentar falsas esperanzas por lo que se tomó su tiempo en decirle con suavidad—: ¡¿Por qué no dejamos ese tema de lado?! No deseo ser evasivo, pero ya hemos hablado de este tema, no pienso casarme con una persona que no amo...— inmediatamente notó como la expresión de su prima cambio, pero él no dudo de sus palabras al afirmar con suavidad mientras tomaba su mano y le comentó—y pienso que tú tampoco querrías contraer matrimonio con una persona que no corresponde tus sentimientos ya que a la larga eso te haría infeliz ¿verdad?

Ante esa pregunta, se dio un incomodo silencio entre ellos, hasta que Meiling apretó su mano y comentó en un tono bajo pero tratando de disimular la tristeza que la embargaba y dijo...

— Lo sé— respondio y luego volvio a mirar a su primo para agregar— pero yo ya te he dicho que mientras no encuentres a la mujer a quien puedas amar y ella te ame, ¡yo no dejaré de ser tu prometida! — dijo en tono de reproche, casi como una niña— además, en todos estos años cada mujer que se te acerca es por interés, y si bien hasta se te insinúan, tú no muestras interés en ellas… al comienzo pensé que…— y ciertamente decia esto porque Xiaoláng jamás dejó que su familia se enterara si es que él hacia caso a alguna de las insinuantes mujeres que se le acercaban. A decir verdad, sus hermanas y prima creian que él nunca había tenido ningun romance... al extremo de que ya alguna vez sacaron conclusiones algo fuera de lugar acerca de él.

— ¡No lo vuelvas a decir!, el alboroto que se armó en aquella ocasión con mis hermanas fue todo un dolor de cabeza— dijo mientras a su cabeza venían recuerdos de tres años atrás, una reunión familiar en la mansión Li y una discusión en la que él era el tema principal, las mujeres jovenes de la casa hacían las suposiciones más locas que él habría escuchado antes y de pronto una de ellas simulando ser una odalisca árabe, dejando estupefactos a muchos y luego de reír a carcajadas, una joven china de larga cabellera azabache diciendo que tenía la mejor solución.

— Jajajaja… tienes razón en especial cuando Futtie quiso hacerte un harem al estilo de los jeques árabes…. Jajajajaja— reía divertida, al recordar las ocurrencias de sus primas, y la cara de desconcierto de Xiaoláng que en ese tiempo se tomaba todo en serio, y finalmente ella diciendo que tenía la mejor solución para alejar a todas esas mujeres "ofrecidas e interesadas", convertirse en su prometida, de esa manera él estaría protegido hasta que encontrara a la mujer para él.

— En serio, ¡tú y mis hermanas tienen unas ocurrencias!— sonreía mientras se cogía la cabeza y recordaba de nuevo a Futtie haciendo a sugerencia de un harem, cosa que lo hizo descolocarse de su sitio en ese momento, pues no creyó lo que escuchaba, lo cierto es que como recién empezaba a conocer a sus hermanas y casi todo el día se la pasaba estudiando, él no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta que extremo llegaban las locas invenciones de sus hermanas mayores.

— Bueno… pero aun no me explico cómo un hombre joven que…— y empezó a divagar la joven china de ojos rojizos. Mientras ella empezaba a hablar sin parar de nuevo, Xiaolang miraba por la ventana las calles de la ciudad

**Shaoran POV**

hace cinco años me fui de esta ciudad y mi vida cambio por completo de un minuto a otro… de haberme quedado solo y no tener nada a tener toda una gran familia y que además tiene una de las mayores fortunas de todo Asia , por no decir del mundo… mis padres, bueno no me puedo quejar sé que tratan de acercarse a mí, después de todo soy su único varón y el último de sus retoños, aunque no sé porque aún ahora a veces nace en mí cierta desconfianza… me sorprendí cuando conocí a mi hermanas, a veces parecen estar más locas que una cabra, pero son muy lindas y sé que aunque a veces me meten en líos solo intentan ayudarme… por último, mis primos, Meiling que ,desde cierto incidente y suposiciones que armaron mis queridas hermanases, se auto proclamó mi prometida y Eriol que aunque me llevo bien con él , a veces no sé que está tramando… recuerdo que la primera vez que lo conocí, también sentí algo de desconfianza… pero al pasar el tiempo él se ha vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos… es bueno saber que tengo mucha familia que además se siente cercana a mí…

Shaoran seguía ensimismado haciendo como que escuchaba lo que su parlanchina prima le decía cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos …

— ¡No puede ser! — dijo desconcertado, sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, vio por la ventana a quien menos creyó que vería ese día, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y sus emociones empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— Sí es lo mismo que yo digo cómo es posible q…— contestaba Meiling, sin darse cuenta de lo que observaba su acompañante.

— ¡PARA EL CARRO!— grito algo emocionado el castaño, lo cual hizo brincar de su asiento a Meiling y sorprendió a Wey, quien si trataba de tomarle atención a lo que decía Meiling, después de todo ella se había criado con las señoritas de la casa.

— ¿Qué pasa Joven Xiaolang?— dijo Wey desconcertado, quien no terminaba la frase cuando el carro se parqueo a un lado de la calle, y Xiaolang bajo raudamente y caminaba apresurado… casi corriendo

— ¿Eh? …— Meiling estaba desconcertada y aún no asimilaba que acababa de suceder, y miro a Wey, quien solo acertó a bajar para seguir al joven;pues le sorprendió mucho verlo salir así , tan a prisa

— ¿Qué pasa?...— se dijo para sí misma Meiling— me acaban de dejar sola… y ¡sin explicación alguna!... ¡ah!, ¡eso sí que no!, ahora me dicen que pasa — la joven tomo su abrigo y su bolso y se dispuso a seguirlos.

* * *

Un Joven de porte imponente y finamente vestido iba caminando directo hacia una joven castaña que miraba absorta hacia una de las vitrinas de un centro comercial. Y conforme se iba acercando, pensaba _¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡es ella!... Dios mío, ¡es ella!_. Se aproximó a pararse cerca y con tono suave pero denotaba emoción dijo

— ¿Sakura?— la joven se giró y al verlo guardo silencio por un instante pero luego de mirarlo directamente hacia esas pupilas doradas que parecían brillar mientras le reflejaban las luces de la calle, de pronto esbozo una gran sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos se volvieron de un verde intenso lleno de vida.

— ¿Shaoran?

— No puedo creer que al fin te encontré— y sin decir más se acercó y la abrazó, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba muy emocionado que no se dio cuenta que al instante las mejillas de la joven se tornaban rojas… pero algo los interrumpió.

—¿Sakurita?—dijo una joven que había permanecido cerca y cámara en mano había grabado la escena, pero se alertó con el abrazo del desconocido. Shaoran se dio cuenta que la joven se estaba sonrojando aún más y aunque dijo internamente que linda la soltó

— Disculpa, no debí…— la joven solo le sonrió y volteo a mirar a su joven acompañante.

— Shaoran, ella es mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidoji— haciéndole señas para que se pare junto a ella y tomarla del brazo — Tomoyo, él es Shaoran… emm… jejeje… disculpa, recuerdo que tenías un apellido ingles pero no recuerdo bien ¿cuál era?— dijo un poco avergonzada.

— Jejejeje… es cierto, mi nombre es ….

— ¡Joven Xiaolang!— decía Wey llegando algo agitado pues al ver que su joven señor había corrido tan rápido que en cierto momento le perdió la pista, se preocupó y tambien empezó a acelerar el paso

— Wey!, discúlpame, no debí salir así…— en ese momento recordó que minutos antes, él no se encontraba solo en la limusina y pensó Meiling pero rapidamente acotó— acércate por favor— dijo sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura— Sakura él es Wey Wang, quien solía cuidar de mí cuando era un niño.

— ¡Oh! , encantada de conocerlo señor Wang— haciendo reverencia

— Mucho gusto señorita Sakura— haciendo reverencia— Llámeme Wey — dijo amablemente el hombre mayor, quien pensaba en que esta era la primera vez que Xiaoláng le presentaba a alguna mujer fuera de los negocios, además no pudo evitar dar una rápida mirada al joven castaño y observar el rostro emocionado y feliz semblante que mostraba cuando la observaba.

— Bueno, señor Wey— decía sonriendo la joven de hermosos ojos verdes— ella es mi amiga y prima tomoyo Daidoji.

— Encantado de conocerla— haciendo reverencia ambos a la vez. Habiendo acabado las presentaciones, ahora Xiaoláng recordó que él no se había presentado formalmente, cuando la hermosa joven lo volteo a mirar…

— ¡Oh! Cierto… discúlpame , mi nombre es…— y estaba a punto de decirlo cuando se escucho los leves golpes de unos tacones acercándose y una voz chillona con algo de reproche se escuchó

— ¡Li Xiaoláng!...— todos se sorprendieron ante la presencia de la bella y elegante mujer, que vestía un traje chino en color rojo y con bordados, el cual hacia resaltar el peculiar color de sus ojos y encima traía puesto un hermoso abrigo de piel. Lo cual la hacía ver muy seductora. Sin embargo, venía con una mirada de reproche hacia el joven castaño, quien solo acertó a decir…

— Meiling— _¿por qué justo ahora?_

— ¡Xiaoláng!... ¡¿porque me dejaste así?!— y sin notar la presencia de las otras jóvenes paso por su lado y se colgó de su brazo, gimoteando— ¡no es justo!, ¡yo te estaba hablando de todo lo que vi en París!...— de pronto se dio cuenta de un par de jóvenes que la observaban sorprendidas —Xiaoláng, ¿quiénes son ellas?— dándoles una mirada algo pedante, observandolas de pies a cabeza y luego hacia una mueca de haber visto algo poco agradable.

— Meiling no seas descortés— dijo Xiaoláng serio , pero tratando de sonar lo más amable posible... por que en verdad, en este momento Meiling estaba despertando su lado poco calmado.

— Por favor discúlpenos— dijo sonriendo la joven castaña para calmar la tensión que se empezaba a generar, ya que había notado el cambio de semblate en Xiaoláng, a quien no dejaba de mirar de cuando en cuando — mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi prima Tomoyo Daidoji— lo dijo e hicieron una reverencia.

— Ella es Meiling Li, mi prima— dijo calmadamente Xiaoláng

— ¡Y PROMETIDA!— dijo Meiling mirando despectivamente a la joven castaña, quien se sorprendió

—¿Eh?...— Sakura estaba desconcertada, Xiaoláng en ese momento quería arrastrar a Meiling por decir lo que no debía, pero intento mantener la calma para poder explicarse.

— Eso…— estaba a punto de aclarar el asunto, cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente... ciertamente ese no era su día.

— ¡Sakura!,¡ Tomoyo!... qué bueno que las hallé, Touya está molesto, ¡llevan 30 minutos de retraso!, y ya saben cómo es él cuando las cosas no salen como las planea — decía un joven de cabellos castaño claro y ojos achocolatados, con voz amable.

— ¡Yukito! — dijo la joven de cabellos castaños con una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba. Se giró y dijo— por favor disculpen, nos tenemos que retirar— al tiempo que ella y su prima hacían una reverencia, y apresuraban el paso para acercarse donde Yukito las esperaba.

Xiaoláng estaba desconcertado y algo triste, sintió un pequeño fastidio, una leve impotencia... más cuando vio que el joven que había llegado se llevó a Sakura poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro y se notaba que reían y conversaban amenamente mientras se alejaban… lo que él no notó es que con su otro brazo había hecho lo mismo con Tomoyo, más que un gesto posesivo, era un gesto protector.

— ¡Hay que groseras!... ¡ni siquiera se despidieron apropiadamente!...¿ no es verdad Xiaoláng?— decía Meiling con una mano en el pecho y el otro como quien está diciendo algo muy importante y luego se giró a mirar a Xiaoláng, quien para su sorpresa había empezado a caminar de regreso a su limusina— ¡Li Xiaoláng!... ¡no me dejes hablando sola!- decía mientras trataba de apresurar el paso pero no podía con los tremendos taco aguja que se había puesto ese día.

* * *

_**Hola!... emm... bien, disculpen si no los saludé desde el primer capítulo ... no soy buena haciendo este tipo de notas, sin embargo si me gustaría decir a aquellos que han empezado a leer esta historia (que es la primera que publico) que espero la disfruten, reconozco que los primeros capítulos me quedaron muy cortitos **_**ñ.ñ**_** ... me estoy esforzando porque de aquí en adelante, tengan mucho más que decir. De otro lado también les quiero informar que mientras nada lo detenga, estaré actualizando cada dos o tres días.**_

_**Por cierto, en cuanto al dibujo que usé para la portada no me pertenece ... quizá luego lo cambie por uno hecho por mí misma**_** ñ.ñ.**_**.. si tienen alguna sugerencia, o quizá algo que decir, una critica constructiva quiza? pueden dejar sus reviews, sea lo que sea que escriban, no me molesta, lo tomaré por el lado amable.**_

_**ATT. Kind Yuuki**_


	5. CP5- El día que te conocí

**********Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado n****o autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**- el día que te conocí -**

No pudo descansar muy bien la noche anterior, el haberla visto lo había inquietado, sentía que quería ir y buscarla pero _¿A dónde?_ miraba por la gran ventana de su oficina, estaba en uno de los pisos más elevados, miraba la ciudad y no dejaba de preguntarse _sakura… ¿en qué parte de esta gran ciudad te encuentras?_… ansiaba tanto ese momento, el momento en que la volviera a ver y ella estaba _tan linda_… que era tonto darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado… un día antes la había encontrado y de tanta emoción y ciertos incidentes, no logró intercambiar números de teléfono… _¡¿pero en qué estaba pensando?!_ Se decía a si mismo... Xiaoláng estaba muy contrariado por la situación que se le presentó la noche anterior, más que molesto, triste por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de mantener contacto con la bella castaña de ojos verdes que estaba en sus pensamientos desde el día que la conoció.

******flash back******

―Por favor, mantengan la calma, en unos momentos se les asignará agua y algunas mantas para pasar la noche…― decía entre otras cosas un encargado del gobierno a la gente que se encontraba en el centro Tokio Budokan, ya era muy noche y los refugiados seguían llegando, él solo necesitaba donde pasar la noche, pues el clima era muy frío y se sentía el olor a muerte en el ambiente, la tristeza en los semblantes de la gente , la desesperanza ante un mañana incierto… esto es lo que había dejado en el corazón de la gente que se hallaba en Japón el 11 de marzo , el fatídico día en que el país del sol naciente afrontó una de sus más grandes catástrofes.

Solo dos días antes había perdido a su querida oka-san… se sentía solo. La tristeza empezaba a consumirlo, ya no le quedaba nada… las personas con las que había compartido recuerdos los últimos años ya no estaban a su lado y el hogar que le dejaron debido al tsunami había quedado probablemente en ruinas. En ese momento el cansancio le estaba causando estragos a su cuerpo, y su único deseo era descansar, vio un pequeño espacio entre la multitud, se sentó y recostó en la pared, tenía la mirada perdida cuando un pequeño sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regreso a mirar a su costado y vio una pequeña cabeza castaña… _estas catástrofes dejan huella en muchos corazones_ pensó, y luego el cansancio tanto físico como emocional hizo efecto en él y se quedó dormido.

Unas horas después despertó y sintió un pequeño peso, una calidez en su brazo izquierdo, de hecho a pesar del ambiente frío, él estaba muy a gusto, empezó a abrir los ojos y entre imágenes medio nubladas empezó a recordar donde estaba… de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, ya era de día y … estaba con una manta encima, pero él no recordaba haber recibido una, aún más sorprendido estaba porque la compartía con alguien que se había acomodado sobre su brazo izquierdo , aunque no estaba incomodo pues de hecho se sentía extrañamente bien al lado de esa persona , decidió despertarla suavemente cuando escucho que iban a repartir alimentos… _veamos… ¿cómo le despierto?, después de todo creo que ayer estaba llorando… si lo muevo… y ¿si es un chica?_… miro y se dio cuenta que no podía comprobar si era mujer u hombre la persona que estaba a su lado ya que se había dormido con las piernas flexionadas y cubriéndose la cara dejando solo entrever un mechón de su castaño cabello…

― mmm…― empezó a moverse alguien debajo de la manta, mientras esta fue cayendo, ahora era claro un cuerpo delgado, una joven con una hermosa tez clara algo pálida.

― disculpa― intentó despertarle y con una mano le tocó suavemente la cabeza… sin esperar la sorpresiva acción de la joven.

― oto-san, un ratito más…― dijo mientras tomó la mano del castaño y la puso junto a su mejilla…

― ¿eh?... disculpa… hey, despierta! ― estaba poniéndose rojo porque la joven cogía su mano con mucho cariño y la sostenía junto a su mejilla, cuando…

― oto… ¿eh?... ― la joven abrió los ojos de golpe miró a su alrededor, y de pronto choco con la mirada avergonzada de unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que se enfocaban en…―Por Dios!... ― soltó su mano de golpe ― yo… yo solo…― la pobre castaña no sabía cómo explicarse, al notar esto él decidió relajar sus facciones y dijo:

― Gracias por compartir tu manta― y le dedicó una sonrisa amable a la que ella correspondió de la misma manera― mi nombre es Shaoran Barton…

*****Fin flash back*****

― ¡Xiaoláng! ― Un Joven alto de cabellos negros casi de brillo azulado y hermosos ojos entre azul grisáceo le hizo salir de sus recuerdos y volver al presente.

― Eriol, ¿Cómo estas querido primo? ―saludaba Xiaoláng mientras observaba como su primo se acomodaba en el sofá que tenía en la oficina.

― bueno, no también como tú, me gustaría decir, pero al entrar y ver tu semblante veo que hoy ¿no es un buen día? ― dijo mientras lo examinaba con la mirada

― en la empresa todo va bien, y tú estás informado al respecto, más bien dime ¿cómo vamos con el nuevo hotel?

― ya me parecía extraño que no preguntaras… "señor amante del trabajo" ― dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a una de las sillas a lado del escritorio ― si te refieres a la construcción… todo quedó perfectamente, en cuanto a la decoración, están ultimando detalles, y se estima que en dos semanas antes de la inauguración todo quede listo.

― es bueno escucharlo directamente de ti― dijo esbozando una sonrisa― sé que tienes un ojo crítico primo, es por ello que mi padre siempre te envía a supervisar este tipo de proyectos.

― ¡oh vamos Xiaoláng! , no seas modesto, el hecho de que la empresa haya mejorado estos últimos tres años fue gracias a tu sugerencia.

― pero eres tú quien la lleva a la práctica…

― justamente sobre ello, te quería comentar algo ― dijo mientras su mirada se tornó algo brillante, como quien se trae algo entre manos.

― Eriol, ¿porque sonríes de esa manera?… ¿Qué estas planeando?― Decía Xiaoláng con un poco de cautela.

― tranquilo primo, no es nada malo… últimamente he hablado mucho con tío Hien ― decía mientras empezaba a jugar con una pluma que Xiaoláng tenía sobre su escritorio― y él me comentó que no quisiste tomarte unas vacaciones.

― Eriol, tú sabes que ha habido muchos proyectos por terminar, además la cadena de hoteles y este hotel que se abrirá pronto…

― en el que tienes especial interés porque tú mismo plasmaste el diseño, infraestructura y decoración de cada ambiente, se puede decir que se convertirá en una joya arquitectónica, posiblemente tu mayor orgullo … eso no lo discuto, pero Xiaoláng, desde que empezaste a trabajar en la corporación no haz descansado en ningún momento… antes de que digas algo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, en que ha habido muchos proyectos y cosas que no podías dejar en el aire ―empezó a sonreír de nuevo― es por ello que hablé con tío Hien y le propuse que me ayudes estas semanas hasta la inauguración… digamos que harás un "trabajo de campo" mientras me ayudes a evaluar al personal.

― ¿es en serio Eriol?… sabes lo que mi familia opina de que pueda salir a buscar a mis antiguos conocidos, solo por el hecho de que mucho de ellos no pertenecen al "mismo estatus social" que nosotros― esto lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, después de un corto silencio y tomar aire agregó ―¿mi padre accedió?

― por supuesto Xiaoláng, así que desde mañana tú serás parte del personal en entrenamiento del nuevo hotel ― dijo socarronamente

― ¡vaya!... no puedo aún creer las cosas que consigues cuando te lo propones― dijo Xiaoláng, mientras sonreía divertido.

* * *

**_Un día antes _**

En un pequeño y modesto departamento, una joven castaña de hermosos ojos verdes estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos ya que el sueño parecía haberla abandonado y no podía entrar en los dominios de Morfeo…solo unas horas antes se volvió a encontrar con ese personaje tan especial que la hizo decidirse por lo que ahora ella era y que además poseía esos encantadores ojos dorados, esas pupilas que al mirar ella sentía que se perdía y aquella tierna sonrisa, tan sincera que ella no podía sacar de sus pensamientos…

**Sakura POV**

haberte soñado tantas veces, y de pronto encontrarme así contigo… aún no salgo de mi asombro, y también aún siento ese cálido y sorpresivo abrazo que me diste, siento aún en mi piel la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío… tu dorada mirada y el reflejo de las luces en tus pupilas… pero no puedo engañarme, me sentí muy sorprendida cuando esa hermosa joven dijo que era tu prometida, sentí una gran tristeza que supe disimular gracias a que llegó Yukito … encontrarnos después de 7 años y pareció como si hubiera sido ayer que nos conocimos, porque aunque no fue la situación más agradable en la que uno tenga que conocer a más personas, yo sentí una conexión contigo, conversar por unas horas me ayudó a pensar en lo que debía hacer con mi vida…

***** Flash Back*****

Después de sentir el gran sismo, lo único que podía pensar era en su hermano, recordaba lo que le había dicho en la mañana ― Saku, iré con mi clase a un pequeño tour que hemos organizado, supongo que por la tarde estaré en Sendai, nuestro tutor consiguió un permiso para ver cómo se están llevando a cabo las restauraciones en el castillo Aoba ― y a pesar de intentar contactarlo, las líneas estaban muertas, no estaba tranquila, ella confiaba en su hermano, pero no en la furia de la naturaleza… las horas pasaban y no sabía nada, de pronto lo escuchó de la radio, la provincia más afectada era Miyagi (Sendai)… era definitivo, tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ante la posibilidad de perder al único pariente que le quedaba.

Como pudo recorrió una gran distancia, fue en bus, pidió aventones se las arregló para llegar a donde supuestamente encontraría a su preciado hermano, pero al aproximarse, empezó a ver como la carretera había sido afectada y más adelante el gobierno ya había cerrado la zona del desastre, la gente ya no podía entrar a menos que fueran rescatistas, gente del gobierno o algunos tipos de la prensa. Ella solo observaba salir a más gente de ahí, regresaban caminando, se les notaba cansados, exhaustos y con un semblante sumamente triste , el panorama era desgarrador, se sentía ese ambiente calmado tan desdeñoso, asfixiante, pues era desesperanza y para ella al no poder ir en busca de su hermano era desesperación. Sin embargo no se iba quedar ahí, decidió subir junto con un grupo de personas a una camioneta que los llevaría a un lugar donde estaban llevándolos para que pasen la noche… ella pensó _quizá encuentre ahí a Touya_.

Al llegar vio mucha gente que caminaba con rostros tristes, el ambiente era desolador, pero no se daría por vencida, así que fue hacia uno de los hombres del gobierno que estaban dando instrucciones y le preguntó cómo podría hallar a su pariente que estuvo en el sitio del desastre. Este le indicó que debía guardar la calma, al ver que ella parecía estar nerviosa, la llevó consigo y le entregó una manta y le dijo que aún iba seguir llegando mucha gente, y era mejor que descansara, pues luego podría buscar en la lista de personas que se estaba organizando. El hombre amablemente la dejó en un espacio que parecía ser más abrigado y luego se fue.

Una vez en ese espacio donde la habían dejado, observó que con el pasar de las horas la gente seguía llegando, pero aunque se mantenía vigilante, no veía a su hermano… sintió que la temperatura había empezado a descender, así que se abrigó con la manta, y mientras atraía sus rodillas contra sí… lo intentó, se esforzó por mantenerse fuerte, pero al ver tanta tristeza, estar en ese ambiente, se derrumbó… empezó a recordar a su padre, como lo necesitaba en esos momentos, necesitaba de sus cálidas manos, con las que él siempre le acariciaba la mejilla, pero él ya no estaba, hacia 3 años el falleció en un accidente, a su madre apenas y la recordaba pues ella murió cuando sakura aún era muy pequeña y entonces volvía a la preocupación por su hermano… tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su derecha… ella se permitió en ese momento llorar, desfogar toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo… fue cuando sintió como si escuchara a su padre diciéndole _pequeña sakura, no estés triste… pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_ y eso la calmó, el recuerdo de las amables palabras de su padre, que siempre le habían ayudado.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado llorando, así que empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas, fue cuando por chocar casualmente su brazo derecho con algo suave, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahí a su lado, al parecer era un joven de cabello castaño, un poco más oscuro que el suyo, pero se había quedado dormido, parecía muy cansado y por ratos suspiraba dormido, al darse cuenta que no estaba cubriéndose con nada, intento despertarlo, pero noto que no tenía manta, así que decidió compartir la suya. Estaba sentada a su costado cuando lo escuchó al parecer hablar dormido ―**_mamá_****…―** ella lo miró y aunque no comprendía que es lo que hablaba intentó despertarlo, pero parecía estar en una pesadilla, así que le acarició la cabeza y le dijo ― calma, todo estará bien…― esto de alguna forma hizo que el joven descansara más tranquilo, ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida y fue a dar sobre el brazo del chico.

En sus sueños ella estaba en su vieja habitación en Tomoeda, y escuchaba como su padre la intentaba despertar, entonces ante la demanda de su progenitor ella le cogía la mano y le decía ―oto-san, un ratito más…― y parecía escuchar que este le respondía ― hey, despierta! ― y ahí estaba ella insistiendo ― oto… ¿eh?... ― despertó, estaba abriendo los ojos y empezó a recordar donde estaba, miró hacia todos lados, cuando se topó con la ambarina mirada del joven castaño , quien parecía estar sonrojado… de pronto trato de ver que era lo que observaba ―¡Por Dios!... ― soltó su mano de golpe, durante todo ese tiempo había tenido la mano derecha de ese joven entre sus manos y contra su mejilla ― yo… yo solo…―la pobre castaña no sabía cómo explicarse, al notar esto él decidió relajar sus facciones y dijo:

―gracias por compartir tu manta― y le dedicó una sonrisa amable a la que ella correspondió de la misma manera― mi nombre es Shaoran…

***** fin flash back*****

_yo recuerdo, que él me dijo un apellido inglés, sin embargo hoy esa chica…veamos… ¡sí! , ella lo llamó Li Xiaolang… y ¿entonces el apellido que me dijo? ¿Él es chino?...además ella dijo que era su prometida_ … sin duda alguna fue una larga noche para Sakura quien no podía dejar de pensar en el inesperado reencuentro que había tenido esa noche.

* * *

**HOLA! ... como lo prometido es deuda, esta vez el capítulo fue un poco más extenso n_n ... también estoy empezando a usar lo que me mencionaste Kary, muchas gracias n_n . Me seguiré esforzando por mejorar. **

**Agradezco**** mucho sus reviews... De otro lado el siguiente capítulo , si es que no lo logro publicar en 2 días, calculo que lo publicaré el 12/08. **

**Me disculpo por cualquier falla que aún mantenga ñ_ñ .**


	6. CP6- Coincidencias

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado n****o autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

** - Coincidencias -**

Esa mañana empezarían "las vacaciones de Xiaoláng", unas vacaciones que sin duda alguna recordaría toda su vida ya que en parte habían sido planeadas al milímetro por Eriol… pero como en esta vida nada está dicho, ni él mismo estaba al tanto de que no siempre todo sale como lo planeas.

Su día empezó más temprano que de costumbre, pues se levantó desde las 5: 30 a.m. y Wey le tenía preparado un atuendo con el cual podría pasar desapercibido, ropa que se podría llamar común, para que de esa manera nadie notara quien era él… de hecho, esto también había sido indicado a Wey por Eriol. Xiaoláng se vistió y salió al encuentro de Eriol, quien lo esperaba en el despacho.

― Buen día Eriol ― decía Xiaoláng al Joven de mirada pragmática que estaba detrás del escritorio.

― Buen día Xiaoláng, como dije fue buena idea venir a hospedarnos a la casa de tus padres― decía mientras se ponía de pie.

― te doy la razón,

― en especial por Meiling― dijo Eriol con una sonrisa disimulada

― complacer los gustos tan sofisticados de Meiling serían un poco difíciles de complacer en cualquier hotel ― decía Xiaolang mientras sonreía

― ¿un poco difíciles?... ¡di lo que es! , sería un castigo o un tormento por no decirlo más, para cualquier persona que no pertenezca a su círculo el intentar complacerla.

― jajajaja… Eriol que malvado que eres, Meiling solo es un poco…

― Grosera, descortés e imprudente cuando menos te lo esperas, en especial cuando se trata de las personas que la tienen que atender.

― bueno es verdad que lo de ser amable con todas las personas no se le dá muy bien pero sabes también como yo que ella es una buena chica― _ aunque no siempre lo demuestre_

Caminaban hacia la salida cuando el motivo de su conversación se hizo presente… ya el día anterior había estado presente cuando Eriol le explicaba de manera general como estaba organizado el personal que iban a evaluar, pero ella no quería quedarse fuera, ella también deseaba estar al lado de Xiaoláng a donde fuera que irían.

―Yo también quiero ir con ustedes ― decía una mujer con voz de niña engreída.

―Querida prima si discreción fuera tu segundo nombre, yo mismo hubiera sugerido que estés conmigo en este área― decía Eriol de forma divertida ― pero como bien sabes este tipo de trabajo, exige total prudencia al tratar con el resto del personal― Xiaoláng estaba haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos por no reírse de la manera tan sutil como Eriol le hacía ver a Meiling que ella no iría con ellos.

―Pero ¿porque tienes que llevarte a Xiaoláng? ―replicaba Meiling

―Porque él es el más interesado en que este hotel sea el mejor de la cadena, es su proyecto, es lo más justo, y ya que él tiene experiencia trabajando en ese medio…

― ¡No es justo!... ¡Xiaoláng!- dijo mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro

― Meiling, te recuerdo que vamos a ir a trabajar

― Pero…

― Pero nada Meiling, además espero que regreses pronto a Hong Kong, mi madre llamó ayer en la noche y mis hermanas te están esperando al parecer por un desfile de caridad que han organizado.

― ¡Sí ya sé! ―dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas ―Wey me avisó que el avión estará esperándome en dos horas

―Entonces prima, te deseo buen viaje― decía Eriol tratando de disimular su sonrisa

―Muy bien Meiling, entonces Wey te llevará al aeropuerto y hoy mismo regresarás a Hong Kong― le decía amablemente Xiaoláng

― ¡te voy a extrañar! ― dijo Meiling mientras se colgaba de Xiaolang quien lucía incomodo

―Sí, Meiling que tengas un buen viaje…

Cuando al fin logró terminar con la dramática despedida, subieron a un taxi que habían requerido para no armar sospecha cuando llegaran a su nuevo centro de trabajo. Mientras tanto en el camino iban conversando

― jajajajajaja… en verdad Eriol, cuando se trata de Meiling, siempre haces lo mismo― decía el joven castaño mientras no paraba de reírse.

― vamos Xiaoláng, sé que disfrutas muy bien la manera en que le hago entender las cosas a Meiling… además, el haberle dicho a mis primas que organizaran junto con Meiling el desfile de caridad no fue mala idea.

― ¿es en serio Eriol?... ¿eso también fue cosa tuya? ― de pronto había parado de reírse y tenía un gesto de total sorpresa en el rostro

― Si no lo hubiera hecho, en este momento Meiling estaría colgada de tu brazo para acompañarte durante "tus vacaciones" ― dijo mientras lo miraba de manera burlona, gesto que hizo que Xiaoláng sonriera de manera nerviosa… así transcurrió el tiempo mientras llegaban a su destino.

**_30 min. Después…_**

La vista era magnifica… y no era para menos, se trataba de un lujoso hotel que se alzaba imponente sobre un área inmensa de lo que al parecer era un bosque plantado*. Además de que el área estaba junto al mar, se podían distinguir algunas cosas a simple vista… El edificio principal, con vistas al campo de golf, Océano Pacífico, y la ciudad de Tokio eran parte del panorama que se podía ver desde la habitaciones y otras áreas de la gran estructura. Disponía de dos pistas de tenis de césped artificial, una piscina de borde infinito con spa y un gimnasio totalmente equipado. El nuevo hotel tenía tres playas de natación aislados, aparte de otras muchas comodidades que ofrecer a sus huéspedes. En verdad era algo notorio, no antes visto en la ciudad de Tokio y que aún estaba en camino a su inauguración.

En uno de los pasillos del edificio principal, dos jóvenes caminaban, platicando amenamente

―bien Eriol, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.

― como bien sabes Xiaoláng, nuestra evaluación desde hace tres años es para buscar el mejor personal que podríamos contratar, los evaluamos desde su mismo campo laboral, sin que ellos mismos sepan que van a trabajar para nosotros y de esa manera trabajen como usualmente lo hacen sin la presión de tener al jefe observándote― Xiaoláng movía la cabeza suavemente de forma afirmativa mientras observaba con cuidado los pasillos.

―¿entonces? ― dijo regresándolo a mirar

― este es tu CV― mientras le entregaba un folder con algunas hojas que inmediatamente Xiaoláng revisó- y ya que tú tuviste otro apellido hace algún tiempo lo volverás a usar.

― Shaoran Barton― dijo sonriendo― Eriol según veo estaré… ¡¿en la cocina?! ― dijo alertado.

― Corrección en la pastelería

― la pastelería…― dijo como dándose cuenta de algo ― no me digas que también planeaste esto junto con Wey

― ya me conoces primo, cuando planeo algo, lo planeo al milímetro

― Eriol, no puedo decir que no me sorprendes, pero no sé porque siento que aún no me estás diciendo todo

― si revisas por completo tu experiencia laboral y capacitaciones… ―de pronto apareció un joven alto de cabellos negros algo rojizos y ojos negros de mirada profunda

― Buenos días― dijo mientras se acercaba― Eriol, ¿él es el nuevo pastelero con experiencia en pastelería tradicional china? ― mientras miraba a Xiaoláng como analizándolo.

- Sí Touya, él es Shaoran Barton… eh, Shaoran, Te Presento a Touya Kinomoto, quien será el gerente del hotel.

― ¡oh!... ¡gusto en conocerlo! ― dijo mientras se inclinaba y Touya le devolvió el gesto.

Acto seguido se pusieron de acuerdo para darle un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones del hotel al nuevo empleado, quien observaba con detenimiento cada detalle que podía, la construcción de sus diseños había sido llevada a cabo de manera impecable, no tenía quejas.

―Y finalmente llegamos a la cocina― decía Touya ―el hotel cuenta con una de las más modernas cocinas, digna de un hotel 5 estrellas, como puedes notar tiene cada área muy bien implementada, incluso los almacenes mantienen un orden estricto ― seguía explicando mientras iban caminando a través de la cocina― y finalmente esta es la pastelería, como podrás ver está separada de todo otro ambiente, incluso de la panadería que se encuentra a lado. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

―Eh… no, me parece que en cuanto a la ubicación de las áreas, todo es correcto- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

―Qué bueno, entonces por lo demás con respecto a tu trabajo la jefa de área te explicará que es lo que tienes que hacer― dijo mientras empezaba a mirar su reloj, de pronto su expresión empezó a cambiar un poco― bien, te dejo con Eriol para que te indique donde están los vestidores, en tu casillero encontrarás dos uniformes, si estos no son de tu talla, puedes acercarte a recursos humanos… ahora- volvía a mirar su reloj- si me disculpan ―asentó la cabeza y se retiró.

― ¿Chef pastelero con experiencia en pastelería tradicional china?... ¡¿Eriol de donde sacaste que yo tenía conocimiento de ello?! ― decía Xiaoláng muy sorprendido… y luego de dar un gran y pesado suspiro dijo ― primo, sabes que los dulces tradicionales chinos no son de conocimiento común.

―Tranquilo shaoran, Wey me comentó que él sí sabe cómo prepararlos y que tú solías prepararlos muy bien

―Eso es cierto, pero solo han sido Min Pao, si bien lo ayudaba cuando era niño, yo aún no puedo recordar nada.

―Está bien, Wey te volverá a enseñar cada noche y luego tú los realizaras aquí junto a…

― ¡Eriol! ― se escuchó una voz bajita casi como un susurro

― ¿eh?... ¿Eriol?... ―dijo Xiaoláng observándolo, mientras Eriol se alejaba de él y se acercaba hacia un pasillo que comunicaba con los vestidores

―Tranquila, Touya se fue hace un momento― dijo con una gran sonrisa― más bien, ven conmigo ― tomándole del brazo―hoy a llegado tu especialista en postres chinos.

― ¿En serio? ― dijo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el nuevo empleado― y de quien se trat…― de pronto paró de hablar cuando lo vio ― ¿Shaoran?

― ¿Sakura?

―¡¿TÚ?! ―Dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego esbozaron una gran sonrisa… pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando se escuchó una voz conocida para ambos

―¡¿SHAORAAAN?! ― exclamó un rubicundo joven de ojos celestes con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Kerberus? ― la sorpresa de Shaoran era palpable en su rostro

―Kero- kun ― dijo la también sorprendida castaña

―¡¿ustedes se conocen?! ― preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo… y ahora Eriol era quien miraba algo desconcertado a las tres personas que tenía en frente pues su plan de trabajo podía venirse abajo _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

* * *

***Bosque plantado, Son poblaciones arbóreas sembradas o plantadas bajo la supervisión e intervención del hombre en el proceso de forestación y reforestación. **

**Holaaaa!... bueno, hoy pude publicar como correspondía... espero les haya agradado este capítulo. con respecto a un poco la descripción del hotel, falta aún describirlo un poquito más, pero base la descripción en algunos de los mejores hoteles del mundo, conforme avancen los capitulos, añadiré las descripciones de otras areas . De otro lado cualquier comentario que deseen hacer pueden dejar su review n_n .**

**la siguiente actualización la estaré haciendo el 13/ 08 ... bye!**

**_ATT. Kind Yuuki_**


	7. CP7- El nombre falso

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

**- El nombre falso -**

―¿Shaoran? — Eriol se hallaba serio ante tales coincidencias, en verdad quería saber que tanto conocían sus otros empleados a Xiaolang. Él había planeado cuidadosamente esto... pero no contó con que las personas que trabajaban ahí ya lo conocian de años atrás... sería un verdadero problema si más gente de pronto se daban cuenta quienes eran ellos.

— Perdón Eriol— dijo Shaoran como adivinando hacia donde iba ese cambio de semblante de su primo— a Kerberus y Sakura los conocí antes de regresar a Hong Kong hace unos años atrás.

— Ya veo — dijo Eriol asimilando la información rápidamente, de pronto una voz algo escandalosa interrumpió lo que parecía un cuchicheo.

―¡Hey hermano! ―decia un euforico kerberus acercándose a Shaoran ―tienes que contarme que paso después que perdimos contacto… ―y de pronto fue interrumpido

―Disculpen pero no me parece que sea el momento de conversar― dijo Eriol algo serio, y dirigiéndole una mirada a Shaoran , que este entendió perfectamente... después de todo eran pocas las veces que veía a su primo de esa forma.

―Tienes razón―acotó Xiaolang.

―Que les parece si después del trabajo salimos a tomar un café todos juntos y ahí podemos conversar con más calma, yo les invito- dijo Eriol con una leve sonrisa. necesito saber que tanto se conocen… sí tío Hien se entera…

― ¿eh? ―dijo Sakura sorprendida y recordando algo pronto agregó ―discúlpame pero hoy tengo que encontrarme con mi prima.

―Qué te parece si invitas a la señorita Daidoji también― le dijo Shaoran mientras le dirigía la mirada, pues captando la idea de lo que planeaba hacer su primo era que se permitia hacer esta sugerencia.

―¿En serio?...¿ no será demasiada confianza de mi parte?

―No te preocupes, invítala, después de todo lo que hablaremos también le concierne a ella― dijo Shaoran mirando a Eriol, en quien a diferencia del resto, él había aprendido a distinguir cuando era palpable un poco de enojo en su mirada.

―Bueno, entonces los veré más tarde en el almuerzo y así quedamos para la hora de salida ―dijo Eriol mostrando su enigmática sonrisa y luego le dirgio una mirada al muchacho intruso en esa cocina― kerberus, me parece que te están esperando en el comedor― dijo mientras lo jalaba y este suspiraba, pues parecía haber planeado quedarse a platicar en la pastelería.

―Está bien ―dijo algo apesadumbrado ¡nos veremos a la hora de salida! ― decía al irse alejando siguiéndole el paso a Eriol, mientras ambos jóvenes castaños los miraban y sonreían por la peculiar forma de comportarse del rubicundo chico.

Shaoran aún no salia de su asombro... en realidad no lo podía creer, había sido una total coincidencia encontrarla la noche anterior y ahora iba a trabajar con ella unas semanas, es decir de ahora en adelante iba poder verla a diario y mientras desempeñaba su trabajo… se sentía feliz… pero, un momento, aún tenía que saber quién era ese sujeto de la otra noche…¡no!… Mejor no pensar en eso y disfrutar el momento.

―Bueno, soy Sakura Kinomoto, quien será la jefa de esta área― dijo sonriente sacando de sus pensamientos al joven castaño.

―Mi nombre es Shaoran … ― "y ahora que apellido le digo, Meiling lo mencionó ese día… ni modo, tendré que ser sincero con ella… igual se tendrán que explicar muchas cosas más tarde…"― tu nuevo asistente

―Tu apellido es ¿Li? ―dijo dudosa… aunque al verlo resonaban aún en su cabeza las palabras de aquella voluptuosa joven de cabellos azabaches y comportamiento engreído que se presentó ante ella la noche anterior.

―Sí― lo recordó ― sin embargo…

―Pero aquí dice Barton― dijo cogiendo el archivo que había quedado sobre la mesa y volteo a mirarlo con sorpresa

―Sí… ― piensa rápido se decía a sí mismo porque sentía que se acababa de meter en un apuro sin haberlo planeado ―sobre eso, que te parece si me cambio y luego te explico ― dijo sonriéndole amablemente

―¡Hay , cierto! ― dijo de pronto algo avergonzada él ha venido a trabajar… ¡Sakura tonta! se decía internamente para luego agregar ― te mostraré donde están los vestidores del área y cuando estés listo… bueno…

―No te preocupes, no es algo de lo que no pueda hablarte, ya regreso ― ¡rayos! … debo ser más cuidadoso, aunque ella dijo que hoy no hay casi personal, y es cierto, mientras veniamos en el taxi , Eriol lo mecionó, las capacitaciones a las que se envio a buena parte del personal terminan pasado mañana … ni modo tengo que explicarle antes de hablar con Eriol, además esto me dará oportunidad de conversar con ella pensó, luego tomó el nuevo uniforme que le había sido entregado y se dirigió a los vestidores

**Sakura POV**

¡Que tonta! , como se me ocurrió preguntar , si apenas y nos conocemos solo un poco… aunque… un momento, ¡yo seré su jefa inmediata, tengo derecho a saber!… ¡sí eso es!, yo no tengo porque dudar , después de todo si alguien del área esta en algún problema la responsabilidad es mía… ¡claro!, no debo mostrarme dudosa de lo que diga o haga… pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues cada vez que lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados que parecen miel … ¡SAKURA KINOMOTO! ¿en qué estás pensando?...

―¿eh?... Sakura ―dijo de pronto una voz varonil cerca a sus oídos

―¡¿eeeeh?! ―se sobresaltó , sintió como su cuerpo se estremecio ante la sorpresa e incluso se puso algo colorada

―Discúlpame- dijo el joven castaño al ver su reacción

―no… es mi culpa por andar distraída― dijo sonriendo y luego le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza analizándolo, gesto por el cual a shaoran, las mejillas se le empezaron a colorear ligeramente ― ¡el uniforme te quedó perfecto!... ¡qué bueno! Así podremos empezar a trabajar sin ningún inconveniente.

―Sí ― dijo sientiendose liberado de ese meticuloso escrutinio al que se había visto sometido hace unos momentos.

―Bueno entonces por ahora acompáñame al almacén, haremos algunas pruebas de lo que serán los bocaditos para cuando se sirva buffet.

―Sí, claro― y la empezó a seguir por los pasillos y mientras avanzaba junto a ella no podía evitar observar los detalles de los diferentes ambientes… gesto que sin darse cuenta Sakura notó

― si te preguntas porque hoy no hay tanto personal, es porque durante estos días muchos han ido a capacitación en cuanto a ciertas normas que deben seguir ― dijo , pensando que quizá eso era lo que andaba observando Shaoran.

* * *

***** una hora después*****

―Entonces qué te parece si vamos realizando algunas decoraciones en chocolate mientras se terminan de hornear las bases ―dijo sonriendo, parada junto al horno, en el cual acababa de meter sus bandejas.

―Si…― es mejor que le empieze a explicar ahora― Sakura ― dijo mientras le ayudaba a dejar lista una superficie de mármol donde Sakura se disponía a templar el chocolate― lo de mi apellido..

―¿Es falso? ―dijo calmadamente mientras derretía el chocolate que previamente había trozado

―Si… y no― le sorprendió diciendo esto a Sakura, que en ese momento alistaba sus espátulas ―… ¿recuerdas el terremoto y posterior tsunami que ocurrió años atrás en Sumatra?

―Sí, fue una tragedia terrible, ya que como se dio en fechas cercanas a navidad había muchos turistas… mucha gente perdió a sus seres queridos ― le mencionaba triste, pues ella recordaba haber visto esas noticias por televisión y como su padre le explicaba todo aquello.

―Incluso algunos jamás encontraron los cuerpos de sus parientes y debido a ello no se podía saber si la persona extraviada estaba viva o ya no… ― Shaoran de pronto dio un respiro y luego agregó ― ese año, para esas fechas yo estuve en Sumatra con mis padres― de pronto sakura que había empezado a temperar el chocolate le dirigio una mirada de total sorpresa a lo cual Shaoran ahora le terminó de decir ― el único recuerdo que tengo es de mi madre gritando mi nombre mientras yo soy absorbido y arrastrado por una gran masa de agua que va adentrándose más en la ciudad.

Ahora sakura estaba completamente callada y con una expresión que no se podía descifrar… se percató de que tenía que trabajar rápidamente el chocolate y eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar. Después de un breve silencio Shaoran decidió continuar.

―Debido al arrastre que el agua hizo con mi cuerpo, terminé inconsciente entre los escombros. Cuando desperté no recordaba quien era y fue tal shock… el ver a gente muerta y herida a cada paso que daba, que deje de formular palabras, caminaba por lo que había quedado de la ciudad, mi cuerpo estaba todo golpeado y rasguñado, no tenía idea de que debía hacer, así que me refugie junto a un árbol que había quedado medio inclinado. No sé qué tiempo estuve en ese estado hasta que un americano con su esposa japonesa, que habían estado en un refugio, decidieron ayudar a los heridos que encontraran en el camino. Él noto un movimiento extraño en aquel árbol semi-inclinado y se acercó… cuando me vio- lo dice mientras sonríe- me habló tan cariñosamente, que aunque no le entendí en ese momento decidí tomar la mano que me extendía… permanecí con ellos un mes mientras todo se iba tranquilizando y ellos intentaron buscar a mis padres, pero eran tantos los desaparecidos que les dijeron que posiblemente mis padres estaban muertos… ellos decidieron seguirme cuidando, mientras él terminaba unos planos que le encargaron después de la catástrofe… así pasó medio año.

―¿planos? ― le dirigió una rápida mirada mientras seguía haciendo pequeñas flores de chocolate al levantar pequeños trozos de chocolate que había extendido en su mesa de mármol. Le hizo señas para que le alcanzara una charola donde empezó a comodar las decoraciones ya hechas.

―Sí, él era arquitecto, uno de mucho prestigio por cierto, le gustaba viajar junto con su esposa, quien no podía tener hijos… mientras él trabajaba yo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella, así que me familiarice con su idioma, fue como aprender a hablar de nuevo…― decía Shaoran mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pues empezaba a recordar aquellos días ― y durante ese medio año que pasó ellos tramitaron todos mis papeles como su nuevo hijo.

―Ellos te adoptaron

―Sí, su nombre era Thomas Barton y su esposa Kaho Mizuki, ellos se convirtieron en mi oto-san y oka-san… al pasar los seis meses, oto-san decidió llevarnos a New York ahí estuvimos dos años, durante los cuales aprendí el idioma de oto-san y también me ayudaron a desenvolverme en mis estudios, pues aunque era de rápido aprendizaje, la catástrofe me había hecho perder mucho tiempo de estudio y estando en New York mi oto-san hizo todo cuanto pudo para que yo lo superara… incluso llegué a adelantar años en mi educación.

―Ahora recuerdo, cuando te conocí dijiste que estabas en la universidad, mientras yo en la secundaria, pero aparentabas la misma edad que yo

― Jejejeje… sí, es cierto, cuando nos conocimos ya me encontraba estudiando en la universidad

De pronto sonó la alarma, lo que habían dejado en el horno estaba listo, y ambos acudieron a sacar las bandejas del horno.

―Ya veo… entonces esa es la razón de que te llames Shaoran Barton…― dijo Sakura comprendiendo lo que él le acababa de explicar… pero de pronto le preguntó ― y ¿el otro apellido?

―Bueno eso…― de pronto una voz los interrumpió

* * *

***Temperado de chocolate.-La palabra temperado es la palabra correcta, se usa indebidamente la palabra templado, ambas palabras son utilizadas para explicar el proceso previo a la preparación de cualquier pieza de chocolatería... de otro lado,el temperado es el proceso más importante en el tratado de la chocolatería, para lograr que el chocolate llegue a su punto adecuado de temperatura, la cual depende del clima en que se trabaje. **

***Mesa de marmol.- la superficie de marmol es la más recomendable en estos casos , pues mantiene una temperatura de 10°c , lo cual ayuda al proceso de temperado.**

**Hola!... ¿que les pareció este capítulo?... ciertamente estoy usando un poco los conocimientos que tengo de pastelería para relatar algunas de las labores que hace Sakura... y como ven, me parece que en la mayoría de capítulos que publique se revelaran mejor las cosas que han sucedido antes de que los personajes volvieran a cruzar sus caminos. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, como dije, cualquier cosa que escriban la tomaré por el lado amable, me gusta poder seguir aprendiendo, asi que las sugerencias que me han hecho las tomaré en cuenta n_n .**

**Por último, si bien dije que publicaria el siguiente capítulo mañana... bueno, lo acabé hoy así que no vi el motivo por el cual no publicarlo ñ.ñ ... el siguiente se publicará en dos o tres dias o.- ... bye!**

**__****ATT. Kind Yuuki**


	8. CP8- ¿Pastelería?

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**- Pastelería -**

―¿Listos? ―dijo un sonriente y eufórico kerberus ―¡Shaoran ya tengo hambre!... ―dijo haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento mientras se ponía al lado de Shaoran y este lo miraba sonriendo― y de seguro sakurita está igual― dijo mirando con una gran sonrisa a la aludida.

―Parece que algunas cosas no cambian― dijo esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que a su mente venían viejos recuerdos, mientras sakura reía divertida.

―Bien, dejaremos estas bases enfriando mientras vamos a almorzar ― dijo la castaña poniendo orden a las preparaciones que shaoran le ayudaba a sacar del horno.

* * *

_** En el comedor**_

―¿Bueno y no me vas a contar como te ha ido en todo este tiempo? ― decía un animado Kerberus mientras se disponía a probar un bocado, sin darse cuenta que a tiempo aparecía Eriol para sentarse a almorzar en la misma mesa.

― Preferiría que habláramos luego de ello― interrumpió Eriol mientras se sentaba, antes de que el joven castaño pudiera contestar y al mismo tiempo que Kerberus iba llevarse un bocado a la boca, el cual de la sorpresa se deslizó entre los palillos y volvió a caer al plato.

―¿eh?... desde hace rato quiero preguntarte Shaoran ― dijo Kerberus volteándose a mirar donde estaba Shaoran ― ¿ tú y el cuatro ojos se conocen? ―dijo mientras miraba con enojo a Eriol y fruncia el ceño al mismo tiempo…

― Sí Kerberus, de hecho, fue Eriol quien me trajo a trabajar aquí― dijo Shaoran mientras kerberus hacia una mueca de fastidiado.

― Si no te agrada almorzar con nosotros, puedes irte a otra mesa― le dijo de manera burlona y alzandole una ceja , Eriol a Kerberus quien estaba a punto de contestar, cuando escucho la dulce voz de la chica que los acompañaba en ese momento.

― Kero- kun, Eriol, almorcemos tranquilos ¿sí? ― dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente, pues sentía que pronto hasta se podría ver una corriente eléctrica entre las miradas de Eriol y kerberus.

* * *

**_minutos despues_**

Shaoran y Sakura entraron nuevamente en la pastelería, y de pronto ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y empezaron a reír.

―¿siempre se llevan así? ―dijo Shaoran, mientras empezaba a calmarse y se volvía a vestir con el resto de su uniforme.

― pues en el tiempo que llevo aquí, a Eriol le gusta mucho molestar a Kero- kun, y aún más cuando este se molesta, pues cuando lo hace en verdad da risa ― dijo comenzando a reír, mientras también terminaba de vestir.

― sí, es cierto ― _hasta yo lo hacía, cuando trabajábamos juntos_ pensó y volvió a sonreír.

― sin embargo hoy en verdad parecía que Eriol estaba un poco serio ― dijo Sakura un poco dudosa y medio ladeando la cabeza , como si acabara de descubrir algo.

― si ―_ Kerberus, parece que algunas cosas no cambian_ ―por cierto Sakura, tú llamas a Kerberus…

― ¿Kero-kun? ― de pronto contestó y acto seguido volvió a sonreír como acordándose de algo muy chistoso― sí, es que me pareció mejor llamarlo así… su nombre me suena como ha…

― ¿perro del infierno, bestia mitológica o algo así? ― dijo Shaoran, queriéndose reír

― ¡que malo!... solo me parece que es un nombre muy pesado― dijo mientras se acercaba a su despensa a sacar algunos ingredientes― prepararemos algunos culíes, tres recetas de pastelera y 2 de chantilly― dijo mientras miraba animada a Shaoran, quien en ese momento sintió como si le hablaran en otro idioma… uno desconocido para él, así que solo acertó a decir

―ok― _¡rayos!... ¿qué es un culíe?_ ― eh… y dime ¿qué cantidades deseas de cada ingrediente?―_ bien pensado, sin que se dé cuenta, haré que me indique lo que necesita_

― ¿eh?...― lo miró algo sorprendida y luego le respondió― puedes revisar el folder de allá, ahí se encuentran las recetas estándar de lo que ya ha sido aprobado.

―ah… sí, ¡las recetas estándar! , claro ― _idiota... se supone que tú tienes experiencia en esto... será mejor que tenga más cuidado con lo que digo._

― haremos culíes de las frutas que tenemos en estos momentos shaoran, así que por favor, ve pesando el azúcar necesaria para cada fruta― _siento que él no está seguro de lo que debe hacer… será mejor que le enseñe, después de todo es fácil hacer estas preparaciones, pero nunca esta demás recordar _pensaba mientras veía la cara de Shaoran que lucía un poco desconcertada por lo que tenía que hacer― no olvides que debes pesar la tercera parte del peso completo de cada pulpa de fruta en azúcar; y luego llevarlo a fuego lento hasta que obtenga cierta consistencia, ¿ok? ― dijo sonriéndole después de dar tan generosa explicación

― sí― dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza y pensaba _bueno, al menos ya sé que debo hacer, o eso creo… aunque…¡maldita sea!, Eriol ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando al meterme en la pastelería?_

Y así continuó Shaoran haciendo lo posible por preparar cada cosa que le indicaba la joven castaña de ojos color esmeralda, en verdad quedó sorprendido del que estar ahí implicara tener paciencia y disciplina... y la verdad lo que no muchas personas conocen es que la pastelería requiere de estas dos cualidades, pues cada preparación implica respetar cantidades y tiempos para lograr llegar a la consistencia, color y sabor deseado... en verdad esta fue una tarde muy ilustrativa para el joven castaño.

****** dos horas después*****

**Sakura POV**

_Aun le quiero preguntar el porqué de su otro apellido… pero no encuentro la forma… ¡vamos Sakura! Solo ve directo al grano, después de todo él dijo que no le molestaba decirme la verdad._

―Las salsas ya están a la temperatura que las pediste ―dijo Shaoran trayendo una bandeja con varios bowls con diversas preparaciones

―Bien ― Sakura abrió un cajón y saco mangas pasteleras y algunas boquillas de diferentes tipos ― por favor alcánzame las bases

― Shaoran trajo las fuentes con las bases que habían trabajado en la mañana, entre masas quebradas, profiteroles y pequeñas bizcotelas. Luego Sakura procedió a llenar las mangas con las preparaciones.

―Bien, yo haré una y tú iras avanzando el resto, mientras yo sigo decorando otro grupo

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido con la habilidad que trabajaba Sakura, ella en verdad se deleitaba poniendo cada detalle y al hacerlo sonreía, era palpable que su trabajo le daba satisfacción y para Shaoran ver esa escena era algo que no tenía precio pues Sakura parecía brillar, _es hermosa_ pensaba. más se sorprendio cuando de pronto ella le entrego una manga pastelera ... él la recibió y decidió prestar atención a como la usaba Sakura y sin dudarlo empezó a imitar sus movimientos... sin darse cuenta el hacer esto lo mantenía relajado, al ayudarle, él por primera vez se dio cuenta y agradeció internamente que el buen pulso que tenía para hacer sus planos y diseños le estuviera sirviendo en esos momentos, porque de otra manera hubiera podido arruinar la presentación de los petit four que sakura le había encargado.

―¡Listo! , hemos acabado, ¿Qué te parece nuestro trabajo?― dijo Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a Shaoran

―Quedó fantástico― dijo sorprendido, pues en verdad se había concentrado tanto que ni cuenta que tanto prepararon.

―Bueno― miró su reloj― queda media hora antes de la salida… y … emmm… Shaoran, yo…

―¿deseas saber el resto de la historia? ― Dijo Shaoran , dejando sorprendida a sakura

―Si ―respondío y parecía que un color muy llamativo empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

―Está bien… ―dijo Shaoran antes de tomar aire y tras un breve silencio prosiguió con su relato ― hace unos 5 años atrás me encontraba trabajando en un Starbucks junto con Kerberus― dicho esto, Sakura al instante recordó la forma amistosa y cercana en Kerberus lo había tratado desde que lo vio ― mientras estudiaba en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio con una beca. Por sucesos que uno no se espera, un día Wey fue a comprar café al lugar donde yo trabajaba, al verme directamente a los ojos, me reconoció, y para sorpresa mía al fin pude saber quién era mis verdaderos padres, de quienes me extravié en Sumatra. Mis verdaderos padres son Hien y Ieran Li. Ellos me contaron que me buscaron por meses allá en sumatra, pero debido a que les dijeron que muchos cuerpos fueron cremados incluso sin reconocerlos para evitar enfermedades, aquellos que no aparecían se daban por muertos, así que las autoridades les dijeron que después de tres meses de búsqueda ya debían resignarse.

―¡Increíble!... entonces ¿ellos también pensaron que tú habías muerto? ―lo que Shaoran le relataba la sorprendió mucho, no tanto por el apellido, si no por el hecho que lo había separado de sus padres.

―Sí… es irónico pensar que tanto a ellos como a mí nos dijeron lo mismo.

―Y entonces ¿qué pasó?

―Bueno después de que me encontraron, ellos insistieron en llevarme a Hong Kong, para que de esa manera yo pasara más tiempo con ellos, además me llevaron con especialistas para ver si yo lograba recordar algo. Pero al parecer no solo recibí un shock traumático, sino que también me golpee la cabeza, pues cuando me empezaron a revisar, encontraron que guardo una pequeña cicatriz en la cabeza. Hasta el día de hoy no he logrado tener recuerdo de mi niñez como Xiaolang Li.

―Entiendo…―Sakura trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos para preguntar correctamente, así que después de un breve silencio agregó― y entonces ¿cómo es que terminaste trabajando acá? ― la historia de Shaoran para ese momento había despertado la curiosidad de Sakura.

―Bien, eso es por…- de pronto sonó un celular

―Lo siento ―dijo sakura algo apenada y tomando su celular contestó― ¿sí? ― Dijo contestando la llamada― si Tomoyo, es tal como te envié en el mensaje… ¿ya estás en la entrada? ¿Con kerberus y Eriol? –miró a Shaoran y luego ambos miraron el reloj… si no se preocupen en estos momentos, nosotros estamos saliendo, ok!, entonces nos vemos ahí.

Ambos después de ponerse de acuerdo se dirigieron a los vestidores, sin darse cuenta la hora de salida se les había pasado, así que se dieron prisa y después de ponerse un atuendo más apropiado se dirigieron a la salida para luego, tal y como habían quedado, salir , tomar un taxi y dirigirse al café donde ya los esperaban sus amigos.

* * *

*** Uniformes.- si bien el uniforme de chef básicamente consiste en chaqueta, pantalón y gorro, hoy en día se acostumbra también emplear otros cosas más, como un mandil, un cubre boca y una gorra quirúrgica, incluso en algunos casos guantes quirúrgicos, cuando se va tener contacto directo con los alimentos... porque? por precaución, se busca que a los alimentos no llegue ningún tipo de contaminación, y en el caso de hoteles cinco estrellas se aplica el sistema HACCP, por el cual este tipo de cosas se vuelven indispensables.**

***Culie.- es básicamente una salsa hecha a base de una fruta y azúcar, como explica sakura, la cantidad empleada de azúcar corresponde a la tercera parte de peso de la pulpa.**

**Hola! ... espero que mis explicaciones sean entendibles ñ_ñ ... fuera de ello, gracias por sus reviews y cualquier duda que tengan , adelante pueden preguntar ñ_ñ . bye!**

**ATT. Kind Yuuki**


	9. CP9- Aclaraciones

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

- **Aclaraciones -**

En un pequeño y modesto departamento, dentro de la habitación, dos jóvenes que se terminaban de arreglar para dormir conversaban amenamente…

― Sakurita, aún no salgo de mi asombro, entonces el joven Shaoran es en realidad a quien conociste aquella vez, y además de todo lo que te enteraste… o bueno nos enteramos hoy es ¡una historia de no creer!― exclamaba la joven de largos y ondulados cabellos azabaches mientras terminaba de cepillar los cabellos de su castaña amiga.

―Sí… la verdad yo también me sorprendí mucho al escuchar su apellido, pero más cuando nos revelaron que él es uno de los dueños…

**_***Unas horas antes***_**

―Entonces es momento de aclarar algunas cosas― decía Eriol, después de que hubieron llegado Sakura y Shaoran a un pequeño café , donde él, junto con Tomoyo y Kerberus los esperaban en una mesa.

―¿eh? … ¿aclarar? Que te pasa cuatro ojos, si normalmente tu manera de portarte es molesta, hoy sí que estas irritante ―dijo Kerberus algo molesto. en verdad, su impaciencia lo estaban poniendo más irritable de lo que ya era.

―Tranquilo kerberus, ahora mismo te diremos que es lo que pasa― decía Shaoran tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de su amigo, quien al parecer ya estaba irritado, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se miraban algo curiosas por saber qué era lo que tenían que saber.

―Antes de empezar, debo decir, que lo que hoy vamos a conversar con ustedes, debe manejarse con absoluta discreción – dijo Eriol

― ¿discreción? ― dijo Kerberus sorprendido alzando las cejas.

―Eso quiere decir, que no es algo que podamos comentar con nadie ¿verdad?- Sakura dijo aún dudosa, pues notaba que el asunto que estaban tratando era algo que Eriol manejaba con cautela

―Así es Sakura ― dijo Shaoran mientras les servían tazas de café y algunos postres que habían ordenado…

―Muy bien cuenten conmigo― dijo Tomoyo de manera alegre para romper un poco la tensión que había entre Eriol y Kerberus, pues para su mala suerte, estaba sentada entre ellos dos. Shaoran Sonrió pues se dio cuenta del mal lugar en que le había tocado sentarse al demorarse él con Sakura.

―Lo primero que debo decir es que como saben mi apellido es Li, mi familia es propietaria de Li Corporation y…

―Li Corporation, ¿no son ellos los dueños de una gran cadena de hoteles por todo el mundo y del hotel donde están trabajando?― dijo una sorprendida Tomoyo, mientras dejaba su taza de café de nuevo en la mesa, al tiempo que Sakura se sorprendía por lo que estaba escuchando.

―Sí, y exactamente por ello nadie debe saber que Shaoran es un Li― dijo Eriol de manera cortante… de pronto la voz escandalosa de un rubicundo personaje se escuchó

―Eso ya lo sabía, ¿pero porque estás trabajando en la pastelería? ¿y qué hay con todo este misterio? ― preguntó Kerberus de forma demandante, mirando a Shaoran, quien de hecho sabía que su querido amigo no era la persona más paciente que podría existir

Shaoran iba a contestar, sin embargo por un momento dudo, y se cuestionó cual sería la mejor forma de explicarlo, ya que si de tratarle de explicar algo a Kerberus se trataba, ya sabía que tenía que ir directo al grano y aún así luego soportar su interrogatorio… sin que él se diera cuenta, Eriol notó su cuestionamiento así que esa fue la señal que necesitó para hablar primero.

―Hace tres años en una reunión el heredero de la Li corporation fue presentado, y se empezaron a evaluar las probabilidades de cómo se manejarían los diversos negocios que componen la corporación en los años siguientes, fue cuando el heredero hizo el siguiente comentario: "me parece que la base de toda empresa de éxito es que sus empleados estén comprometidos y tengan un buen ambiente laboral" … a partir de ahí se ideo el plan de evaluar a los trabajadores, y en esta ocasión a diferencia de otras se llevaría a cabo de una forma muy especial pues el ambiente laboral no se vería para nada afectado ya que quien los evaluaría sería alguien de "arriba" sin que ellos lo supieran.

― ¿gente de arriba? ―preguntó Sakura y luego al empezar a entender abrió un poco los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca diciendo - ¡¿los accionistas… los dueños?!

― ¡Espera un momento!... ¿estás diciendo que este trabajo es solo un disfraz? … ¿que en realidad nos están vigilando? … ― dijo un alertado kerberus dirigiéndole una mirada recriminatoria a Shaoran fue cuando Eriol acotó con rapidez

―EVALUANDO ― mencionó y todos se quedaron en silencio, luego agregó ― evaluar el desempeño laboral sin que tengan la presión de que su jefe los está observando.

―¡hay… y yo llegando tarde! – se le escapó en un tono bajito a Sakura y mientras Tomoyo le sonreía consolándola, de pronto Eriol decidió hablar de nuevo.

―tranquila, hay personas que ya tienen su lugar fijo, pues ya han demostrado que merecen su puesto… en ese caso están tu hermano Touya Kinomoto, Kerberus Reed y tú, aparte por supuesto de muchos otros, que se les ha designado en su mayoría como jefes de aréa.

― espera, si nosotros ya tenemos nuestro lugar en el nuevo hotel… ¿a quienes van a evaluar? ― soltó de pronto expectante Kerberus.

― en un hotel como bien sabes Kerberus― mencionó de pronto Shaoran, haciendo que la atención se centrara ahora en él y su explicación― son muchos los factores lo que lo vuelven un hotel de categoría, en este caso no solo es la infraestructura, sino también el servicio brindado. ¿De qué serviría tener una gran estructura bien diseñada, si el servicio es pésimo? … como bien dijo Eriol, ya se han evaluado y designado a quienes serán jefes en su área y ahora a quienes vamos a terminar de evaluar es a los trabajadores que llegarán de su capacitación pasado mañana. Necesitamos saber si ellos estarán a la altura del servicio que se quiere brindar.

Al terminar de decir esto se hizo un pequeño silencio, pues parecía que Kerberus, Sakura y Tomoyo al fin estaban terminando de asimilar la información… de pronto Eriol decidió romper el silencio

― Entonces ahora se sobreentiende ¿porque no se puede saber esto en el hotel?... sería muy desafortunado poner en sobre aviso al resto del personal.

― Sí, entiendo― respondió Sakura, quien luego agregó― ¿mi hermano lo sabe? ― A lo cual Shaoran también miró a Eriol, para saber la repuesta.

― No… solo ustedes lo saben de momento, y es posible que todo sea revelado el día de la inauguración ― dijo esto con su enigmática sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

― ¡vaya hermano!, te veo después de cinco años y mira las sorpresas que me tienes― de pronto mencionó kerberus aún sorprendido por todo lo que se había enterado en ese momento. Gesto que le causó gracia a Shaoran, pues le pareció como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

― ¡ya, Kerberus!…no es para tanto ― le dijo mientras sonreía animado y luego agregó ― lo que sí me sorprende es que tú estés trabajando en el aréa de restaurant.

―eh… es… bueno… la verdad ― dijo un poco incómodo, no por la pregunta de Shaoran sino porque no quería hablar de ese tema frente a Sakura… lamentablemente quien menos quería que se diera cuenta se percató del asunto.

― oh! , es cierto, Shaoran me mencionaste que kerberus trabajaba contigo ― de pronto dijo Eriol, que al notar la duda en las palabras de kerberus, no perdió tiempo en ayudar a cambiar de conversación para enfocarse en las graciosas reacciones que tenía el joven rubicundo, cuando este lo provocaba.

― es ¡verdad!... en un Starbucks ¿cierto? ― decía una sonriente Sakura, uniéndose a la conversación, ya más calmada por saber que su trabajo estaba asegurado…

― sí ― contestó el castaño sonriendo mientras recordaba el tiempo en que no tenía conocimiento de su verdadera familia… luego agregó ― a Kerberus lo conocí cuando vine a Tokio a estudiar Arquitectura, ambos estudiamos juntos en la universidad― y terminado de decir esto, como si les hubieran hecho la gran revelación, las miradas de sorpresa de Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron a Kerberus, quien trató de mirar a otro lado y chocó con la mirada entrecerrada de Eriol que parecía estar maquinando más cosas, pues al parecer nadie tenía conocimiento del paso de Kerberus por la universidad.

― Así que estudiabas con Shaoran, ¡que sorpresa!... ―dijo Eriol, de una manera que Kerberus quedó fastidiado pues pensaba _¿y ahora que se trae?... algo está planeando_

― ¡increible!... ¿kero- kun, tú también estudiaste arquitectura? ― preguntó la oji-verde, quien aún mantenía su sorpresa, a lo cual Kerberus, ya resignado después de dar un pesado suspiro tuvo que hablar.

― en un principio― al decir esto la mirada de Shaoran ahora fue dirigida a Kerberus como queriendo saber a qué se refería, después de todo, cuando Shaoran se fue, ellos estaban terminando su cuarto ciclo, _¿qué pasó kerberus?_ era la pregunta que se formulaba en su mente… y fue cuando Kerberus continuó ― solo llegué a estudiar hasta quinto ciclo, no terminé la carrera… sin embargo, ya que tenía experiencia en atención al público, empecé a tener más trabajos de ese tipo… sin darme cuenta este trabajo se convirtió en lo que más me gustaba y estuve en diversas capacitaciones, además que al tiempo que trabajaba aprendía otros idiomas que me son útiles ahora.

― sí, es cierto que te son útiles ― dijo Eriol sorpresivamente y luego agregó ― ya que gracias a la experiencia que tienes y a los idiomas que sabes hablar te convertiste en el candidato idóneo para ser el jefe de mozos― y dirigiéndose exclusivamente a él, le mencionó― todo en esta vida pasa por algo.

Luego de escuchar algunas de las historias de Kerberus de cuando este iba con Shaoran a la universidad y de reír a carcajadas cuando Eriol lo molestaba, se despidieron, no sin antes resolver una duda de Sakura.

― disculpen, pero si el trabajo de Shaoran en la pastelería solo es un disfraz… entonces ¿cómo se prepararan los postres tradicionales chinos para la fiesta de inauguración?. ― dijo Sakura con total duda, pues ya sabía cómo apoyar a Shaoran para que nadie lo descubra, pero no sabía cómo iba a disfrazar esa parte, después de todo se supone que Shaoran Barton era un pastelero con experiencia en pastelería tradicional china... el cerebro de Shaoran funcionaba en ese momento lo más rápido que podía para ayudar a resolver el problema, ya que lo que menos quería era cambiarse de aréa.

―Eriol, el resto del personal llegará pasado mañana ¿verdad? ― preguntó Shaoran por lo cual Eriol acentó la cabeza, entonces agregó― ¿crees que sea posible que Wey pase mañana el día con nosotros?

― en ese caso tendríamos que distraer al resto del personal― respondió Eriol, mostrando una sonrisa medio ladeada, como si de un niño planeando su próxima travesura se tratara.

― Si es del personal en el salón ¡yo me encargo! ― dijo Kerberus emocionado, aunque sin saber de qué se trataba, si era para apoyar a Shaoran y a Sakura, él iba a colaborar.

Y así empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo para lo que iban hacer al siguiente día, de manera que Touya no notara la presencia de Wey en la pastelería.

* * *

**Holaaa! ... estoy publicando cada dos días como lo prometí, sin embargo, me parece que los siguientes capítulos , los publicaré a partir del 18/8 ... espero disfruten la lectura ... si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, adelante! pueden dejar sus review... de otro lado gracias por los reviews que han dejado ;) **

_**ATT. Kind Yuuki**_


	10. CP10- Recuerdos

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**- Recuerdos -**

Esa mañana se iba volver todo un reto para Shaoran o eso al menos pensaba, pues en el instante que llegaron al hotel, no pensó en lo que Eriol podría haber planeado para ese día… la noche anterior habló con Wey y le explicó que él los acompañaría para poder enseñarle y explicarle a Sakura lo que ella necesitara. Wey, fiel al joven que había cuidado desde su niñez, se alistó para llevar a cabo la tarea. Pero entonces recordó que el joven Touya Kinomoto lo conocía de veces anteriores en las que él tuvo que ir al hotel y hacerse cargo algunos asuntos, por lo tanto le consultó esto a Eriol mientras Shaoran ya descansaba en su habitación.

**_Una noche antes…_**

― … por tal motivo, es que expreso mi pregunta ― terminaba de explicarle sus dudas Wey a Eriol, quien se hallaba en el despacho.

― entiendo a lo que te refieres Wey pero no te preocupes, todo ya está resuelto― decía Eriol expresando calma.

― Me dijo el joven Shaoran que también están ahí trabajando algunos de sus conocidos… ¿ellos serán quienes ayudarán mañana? ―decia Wey mientras seguía a Eriol quien se había puesto de pie y ahora se dirigía a la puerta.

― En parte Wey… en parte ― Eriol finalizó de pronto esta platica para dirigirse a su habitación.

**_Tiempo actual…_**

Bajaron del taxi y entraron con mucho sigilo, ya de por sí habían llegado temprano, así que decidieron ir a los vestidores, donde se encontraron con Kerberus.

― buenos días joven kerberus ― de pronto saludó wey al joven rubicundo que ya se hallaba casi listo, y que al voltear y verlo se llenó de alegría.

― Wey! … ¿cómo está? … ¡vaya!... usted sí que no cambia, ¡sigue igualito! ― exclamó jubiloso al verlo, haciendo reír a Shaoran y Wey, mientras Eriol medio sonreía. Y luego agregó ― ¡buenos días hermano!... y Eriol

― hola Kerberus― dijo Shaoran mientras al mismo tiempo Eriol asentía con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

― veo que hoy viniste más temprano de lo usual― dijo Eriol, solo por molestar a kerberus a lo que este respondió

― por supuesto!... ayer dije que ayudaría y lo voy a cumplir ― respondió calmado y luego agregó ― Touya debe estar llegando en diez minutos… él suele ser puntual.

― es cierto, entonces nada más falta que llegue Sakura.

― listo… entonces ahora me retiro al salón a vigilar que nadie venga a la pastelería― mencionó kerberus, con toda calma y luego de despedirse se retiró.

― Wey permanecerá en los vestidores, hasta después de que Touya haya hecho su inspección de rutina. ― decía Shaoran, ya que por lo que le había comentado Eriol, Touya solia vigilar que Sakura se acostumbre a llegar a tiempo. Luego agregó― aunque ¿cómo piensas mantenerlo alejado de la pastelería toda la mañana?― Shaoran decía esto, pues recordaba haber visto a Touya pasar una o dos veces, durante el día anterior, por la entrada de la pastelería y dirigirle la mirada a Sakura y a él mientras trabajaban.

― no te preocupes Xiao … la ayuda viene en camino ― dijo Eriol mientras sonreía de lado y mostraba su mirada como que algo se traía entre manos.

― Eriol… ¿a qué ayuda te refieres? ― decía Shaoran tratando de descifrar lo que su primo estaba diciendo.

― pronto lo sabrás… ― dijo de manera Enigmatica, lo cual hizo pensar a Shaoran _por favor que no sea quien estoy pensando_― por ahora te sugiero que estes en la pastelería, hasta que Touya haga su acostumbrada inspección

― está bien― decía Shaoran mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme.

Al entrar a la pastelería, grata fue la sorpresa de Shaoran al notar a la joven castaña también en ese lugar.

― ¡buenos días Sakura! ― saludó Shaoran feliz de verla denuevo.

―¡hola Shaoran! ― respondió Sakura, sonriendo mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

No terminaban de saludarse cuando una figura muy conocida por ellos se hizo presente saludándolos y sorprendiéndolos, por no haber notado su presencia.

― ¡buenos días! … Barton― saludó acto por el cual Shaoran respondió

― ¡buenos días! Kinomoto- san ― y al mismo tiempo que Shaoran hacia una reverencia, Sakura miraba a su hermano que luego de medio sonreir dibujo con sus palabras "monstruo" y luego dijo

― Hola Sakura

― HER-MA-NO― decía entre dientes la hermosa castaña mientras le fruncía el ceño. Y es que ellos quizás ya eran adultos, pero para Touya su hermana siempre sería lo más preciado que proteger, el día que murió su padre se juró a sí mismo que nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño… pero eso no implicaba que él dejara de hacerle algunas bromas de vez en cuando.

― es bueno ver que te estas acostumbrando a tu horario Sakura, ya que en tres semanas será la inauguración.

― Hermano, yo siempre he sido cumplida en llegar a la hora en mis anteriores trabajos― _aunque con un poco de esfuerzo, pero lo he hecho_

― es cierto, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que cuando te levantas temprano es porque algo puede suceder…― y aunque estaba diciendo esto en forma de burla, como si de haber invocado algún mal se tratara, vibro su celular y al revisarlo, frunció el ceño, luego contestó― Kinomoto al habla… sí… exacto… bien… entiendo… ok, la estaré esperando. ― colgó,y le dirigió una mirada a Shaoran y a Sakura, antes de agregar― parece que llegará una visita de China, viene a cerciorarse de cómo están los preparativos para la recepción que se hará por la inauguración…Sakura, permanezcan dentro de la pastelería, hasta que se haya ido, según me hicieron saber, es un poco excéntrica. ― terminó de decir esto y se retiró… dejando a una Sakura un poco pensativa por saber de quien se trataba… mientras Shaoran era otra historia pues él pensaba― _no sé cómo lo haces Eriol, pero siempre me sorprendes… aunque no sé por qué hoy siento escalofríos con tus planes… por favor que no sea ella_

Después de vigilar que Touya ya no estuviera cerca, Shaoran trajo a Wey, lo cual puso muy feliz a Sakura, se saludaron y pusieron manos a la obra, sin duda alguna los conocimientos de Wey eran notables, le enseñó a Sakura como preparar Douhua, bo lo baau, nian gao, barba de dragón, que por su aspecto a Sakura le pareció que sería buena idea emplearlas para decorar, a parte de muchos otros postres que le explico en breves rasgos, además de resolver sus dudas en cuanto a cómo podría fusionar algunos de ellos con sus conocimientos en pastelería francesa y de esa manera darles la forma de petit four. Shaoran estaba impresionado con las habilidades de Wey, él sabía que Wey sabía cocinar y que sus habilidades nunca habían estado en discusión, aunque él nunca lo hubiera visto en acción, o al menos no lo recordaba. De pronto, al llegar la hora de la degustación, Sakura hizo algo que les llamó su atención…se paró en frente de los pequeños platos servidos, y con sumo cuidado y una mirada analítica empezó a coger una porción con su cucharada, era tal su concentración, que parecía todo un ritual, Shaoran y Wey solo se miraron y luego observaron que hacia la castaña… primero con la cucharita separaba un poco de la preparación, la miraba con cuidado, luego la llevaba cerca de su nariz y la olia, por último se la llevaba a la boca y la saboreaba con mucha parsimonia. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo esto, que cuando de pronto alzó la mirada salió de su trance (si se le puede llamar así) al ver las miradas sorprendidas de Shaoran y Wey

― lo siento! ― dijo mientras sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer, a lo cual Wey sonrió y dijo

― no preocupe señorita Sakura, me parece que es lógico que usted quiera grabar en su memoria como debe quedar cada postre― al decir esto ahora Sakura era la sorprendida y al calmarse sonrió y agregó

― es cierto, tengo la costumbre de que cada vez que pruebo algo nuevo hago lo mismo... siento la necesidad de grabar en mi memoria, como es la textura, el color, el aroma y el sabor de la preparación ―se explicaba y al mismo tiempo parecía ponerle un poco de emoción a sus palabras y luego ya un poco apenada finalizó― que a veces no me doy cuenta de donde lo hago

― tranquila Sakura, creo que cada uno tiene cosas que le agradan hacer y que en ocasiones no nos damos cuenta ni en qué momento empezamos a hacerlo… además el hecho de que grabes en tu mente todas las características de una preparación te hacen una muy buena chef ¿verdad? ― al decir esto miro a Sakura y cuando ella lo observó, ambos sonrieron, fue un silencio agradable para ambos, en donde wey pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que estaban teniendo ambos castaños… pero ya estaban cercanos al momento en que Wey tendría que retirarse, fue ahí cuando Wey recibió una llamada

― sí… entiendo… estaré ahí, muchas gracias.

― ¿qué pasa Wey? ― preguntaba Shaoran a Wey quien solo acertó a sonreírle y explicarle que era momento de retirarse, y que no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien lo viera. Esto sorprendió a Shaoran, pero luego lo entendería a la hora del almuerzo.

**_En el comedor…_**

Sakura y Shaoran iban llegando cuando notaron que Kerberus ya estaba un poco más irritado que de costumbre, el ambiente se sentía tenso, ni siquiera se veía que Eriol hiciera el intento de molestarlo… ambos se miraron y decidieron sentarse a almorzar, y antes de poder preguntar qué pasaba, pues el ambiente estaba tenso, Kerberus miró con el ceño fruncido a Shaoran y habló

― ¿por qué no me dijiste que hoy vendría tu prometida a su-per-vi-sar mi área? ― preguntó en voz baja Kerberus, quien claramente le expresaba su molestia… Shaoran solo acretó a pensar _¿Por qué tenía que venir ella?… _mientras que Sakura sintió que la tristeza empezó a entrar en ella , y en su cabeza se repetia_ prometida_

― Meiling ― dijo Shaoran algo apesadumbrado… no pudo evitar suspirar

― esa mujer está loca… o no sé qué tiene en la cabeza… felizmente apareció Wey y se la llevó, porque no creo que hubiera aguantado un minuto más… ni siquiera Kinomoto fue capaz de aguantarla, cuando menos pensé había desaparecido aprovechando que lo llamó el jefe de recursos humanos.

― entonces Meiling estuvo aquí hasta hace poco

― en serio hermano, ¿Cómo te aguantas una prometida así? ― dijo posando su mirada en él, Shaoran rápidamente creyó que era el momento oportuno para aclarar este asunto, pues Sakura también estaba presente

― ella no es mi prometida Kerberus ― dijo de manera calmada, Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo, en ese momento él tenía toda su atención y kerberus se sorprendió de la respuesta del joven castaño, el cual agregó ― Meiling es mi prima por parte de padre, cuando ella era pequeña, sus padres murieron y ella se crió junto con mis hermanas, es como si fuera una más de ellas… y también tiene el mismo tipo de ocurrencias, ella siempre dice ser mi prometida, pues entre mis hermanas y ella decidieron que era lo mejor, pero no lo es… y por favor disculpa cualquier mal rato que te haya hecho pasar, a veces ella no mide sus palabras, pero te puedo asegurar que no lo hace con mala intención― al terminar de hablar Shaoran, Kerberus estaba con una expresión de sorpresa y su enojo había desaparecido, en cuanto a Sakura, ella intentó disimular la sonrisa que se quería situar en sus labios.

Y después de ello, el ambiente ya era más ameno, Eriol de vez en cuando molestaba a Kerberus, pero este ya no estaba irritado como al principio. Sakura y Shaoran reian y todo empezó denuevo a desarrollarse con normalidad.

**_En la pastelería.._**

Sakura estaba muy contenta, había aprendido de primera mano algunos postres chinos, además Wey fue muy amable en obsequiarle un cuaderno, con anotaciones que él tenía de muchos otros postres chinos.

― entonces finalmente estudiaste pastelería ― decía Shaoran dedicándole una sonrisa

― sí, lo decidí después de platicar contigo ese día …

**FLASH BACK**

Hace siete años…

― mi nombre es Shaoran Barton ― decía un joven castaño sentado contra una pared, y dándole una amable mirada y sonrisa a la joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, que estaba a su costado izquierdo.

― Sakura Kinomoto― respondió tímidamente, y de pronto alzó la mirada y quedo maravillada por esos bellos ojos color miel… tan dorados, pero percibió un rastro de tristeza en ellos.

― ¿tú también vives en Sendai? ― le preguntó tratando de empezar una charla tranquila.

―no… en realidad vine a buscar a mi hermano… él y su clase hoy iban a visitar el castillo Aoba … pero pasó todo esto y ahora ya no está― decía muy triste y parecía que empezaría a llorar, cuando una mano tocó su cabeza … ella sintió un tacto cálido y al alzar la mirada, nuevamente se encontró con esa mirada , con aquellos ojos color ámbar que la hipnotizaban y notó una leve sonrisa, luego escuchó

― tranquila pequeña, ahora estas en un lugar seguro… y no te asustes es seguro que pronto aparecerá tu hermano ― dijo Shaoran de una manera tan amable que Sakura en ese momento, aunque aún se sentía preocupada por su hermano, empezó a confiar de nuevo en que pronto lo vería.

Hicieron un breve periodo de silencio y de pronto Shaoran le mencionó que porque no iban juntos a recibir sus alimentos, así ni ella ni él se sentirían tan mal durante el tiempo que pasaran en ese lugar. Luego de aquello retornaron al sitio donde permanecían compartiendo una manta, y así empezaron de nuevo a conversar sin dejar de mirar hacia la entrada por donde la mayoría de gente estaba llegando

― entonces, dices que solo vives con tu hermano― afirmaba el castaño sentado junto a ella.

― sí… mi madre murió cuando yo solo tenía tres, y mi padre en un accidente hace tres años― dijo y lo volvió a mirar, notó que su mirada aún seguía triste

―ya veo, entonces estudias en ¿Tokio? ― medio afirmó el joven ambarino de cabellos castaños.

― sí, después de la muerte de papá, mi hermano me trajo a vivir con él… ya han sido tres años… ahora ya estoy en el tercer año― de pronto hizo una pequeña mueca de frustración al decir lo último, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran que sin que ella lo notara estaba atento a lo que ella hacia mientras hablaba

―¿Qué pasa? Ya falta poco para que termines, ¿eso no te agrada?

―por supuesto que me agrada. Pero… lo que me tiene un poco molesta es el hecho de que no sé qué poner en la hoja de mis planes para después de la secundaria… aún no he decidido, y se me hace muy difícil… yo deseaba estudiar algo como las profesiones dee mis padres, pero parece imposible… mi madre era modelo de revista, y yo me pongo tensa cuando me van a fotografiar, así que pensé ese trabajo no es apropiado para mí… lluego pensé en papá, él es profesor de arqueología en la universidad, y yo no soy buena en la parte academica― dijo con un poco de tristeza y luego se le ocurrió preguntar― y ¿ tú? , ya sabes ¿qué estudiarás? ― dijo fijando su mirada en él… Shaoran, la observa, sonríe y luego le menciona

― Yo estudio Arquitectura

― ¿estás en la universidad? ― dijo sorprendida por tal revelación, a lo que Shaoran asintió sonriendo y ella agregó ― y ¿cómo fue que escogiste lo que querías hacer con tu vida?

― bueno, una de las personas que más admiraba era arquitecto, siempre me gustó observar como trabajaba, tenía tanto amor por su trabajo, que de alguna manera yo también empecé a tener un gusto por todo ello… cuando él falleció, sentí un gran vacío , pero luego recordé todo lo bueno que había vivido con él y al entrar en su taller de trabajo , el mirar su instrumentos y todo lo que utilizaba, fue que me decidí… yo usaría todo eso tal y como él lo hacía y los proyectos que él alguna vez tuvo y no pudo cumplir, yo los llevaría a cabo, de esa forma agradecería todo lo que él hizo por mí ― terminó de relatar y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, Sakura estaba conmovida por ello.

― mi padre era profesor de arqueología, pero si hay algo que a mí siempre me gusto de él, era que le gustaba cocinar y sobre todo si eran postres, los preparábamos juntos, él decía que era algo natural que le había heredado.

― y ¿por qué no estudias pastelería?

― ¿pastelería? ― dijo ella sorprendida… luego de pensarlo unos momentos, en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos brillaron de un verde esmeralda, Shaoran se deleitó al ver ello ― tienes razón, esa es una buena opción, ¡gracias! ― y sin pensarlo le dio un repentino abrazo, que fue algo rápido pues al darse cuenta lo rompió … y por último para disimular el sonrojo que tenía y los nervios que sintió agregó ― en tu casa, también ¿alguien prepara postres?

― ¿eh?... emm.. mi madre solía preparar algunos

― y ¿por qué ya no? ― preguntó curiosa

― ella falleció hace tres días― de pronto la sonrisa de Shaoran se volvió algo melancólica, su rostro reflejaba tristeza total, para Sakura ver la tristeza reflejada en ese rostro, fue una punzada en el pecho.

― lo siento

― no te preocupes, a decir verdad, sabíamos que esto sucedería, ella tenía una enfermedad que después de que falleció mi padre, la empezó a consumir con más rapidez… pienso que ellos ahora están juntos.

― y ¿no tienes más familia?

― al parecer no, todo este tiempo siempre fuimos los tres, nunca nos separábamos, pero ahora ellos han partido.

― sí, igual que los míos… de alguna manera puedo entender el dolor que sientes, porqué cuando murió mi padre yo me sentí muy triste pero pienso que a ellos no les gustaría vernos así… cuando pienso en ello, siempre recuerdo que mi padre decía que nuestra forma de ver la vida influye mucho en cómo llegamos a sentirnos cuando nos ocurren cosas como estas… por eso siempre tengo en mi mente presente que "_pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"_

En ese momento Shaoran se sintió conmovido, la joven castaña le sonreía de manera afectuosa y el no pudo más que de pronto hacer lo mismo, sintió que acababa de escuchar algo que necesitaba, pues él sabía que estaba solo, y nadie iba poder cambiar eso, sin embargo, quizá su forma de ver la situación en la que se encontraba era lo que más lo estaba haciendo entrar en esa profunda oscuridad, en esa que muchos conocemos como depresión… pero aquellas palabras le indicaron que quizá solo con empezar a ver las cosas de manera diferente, él podía cambiarlo, él podía si quería… ¡sí!, debía darse una oportunidad y ver todo de manera más positiva, seguir adelante, cumplir las metas que se había trazado y hacer que el esfuerzo de aquellas personas que hasta el momento atesoraba como sus padres, no se viera opacado por su forma de actuar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

― es verdad aquel día conversamos de muchas cosas― sonreía Shaoran, mientras le ayudaba a Sakura cerniendo algo de harina

― lo que yo siempre me pregunté fue porqué desapareciste después de que vimos llegar a Touya.

― es cierto, aquel día, recuerdo que pensé que como ya te habías encontrado con él, también era momento de retirarme de ese centro

― yo te quería presentar a Touya ese día… pero viendo todo lo que pasamos hoy, creo que fue lo mejor el que no se conocieran ― ambos se miraron y empezaron a reir. Después Shaoran empezó a preguntar

― y ¿qué has hecho durante estos siete años?

― bueno después de comunicarle a mi hermano sobre mi decisión de estudiar pastelería, él me apoyó y al terminar la escuela, viajé a Francia a estudiar en le Cordon Blue en París, también, logré trabajar allá un tiempo y…

Y los relatos tanto de Sakura como de Shaoran siguieron toda la tarde, sin nadie que los interrumpa o vigile, mientras trabajaban haciendo los más exquisitos dulces, sacados de las anotaciones que Wey la había obsequiado a la joven de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

*** El _douhua_ es un postre chino hecho con una preparación extra blanda de tofu. También se llama pudin de tofu. En Hong Kong se sirve con jengibre dulce o almíbar claro, y a veces mezclado con pasta de sésamo negro, o también con leche de coco.**

***El bo lo baau, o ****bollo de piña,** es un tipo de pastel dulce popular en Hong Kong, Macao, algunas otras regiones del Sur de China. A pesar de su nombre, la versión tradicional del bollo de piña no lleva piña. El nombre proviene del hecho de su cubierta crujiente azucarada adopta un color dorado, y porque se le hacen cuadros y recuerda a la corteza del fruto

*******Nian gao** o **Niangao**, también conocido en el occidente como "pastel de arroz" o pastel del año nuevo chino.

***La ****barba de dragón** es un tipo de algodon de azúcar tradicional chino. Se dice que fue inventado por el emperador hace unos 2000 años. Consiste en muchas hebras muy finas de azúcar, lo que le da la apariencia y consistencia de una barba fina, como la del dragón.

* * *

**_Holaaa!... en primer lugar quiero disculparme por no haber publicado ayer como lo prometí. Sin embargo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo._**

**_el siguiente capítulo lo estaré publicando con normalidad dentro de dos días , de eso no tengan duda. _**

**_cualquier duda con respecto a lo que he escrito, o algún consejo o sugerencia, pueden dejar su review, pues con gusto lo responderé ;)... _**

**_y por cierto disculpen la cacografía ...bye!_**

**_ATT. Kind Yuuki _**


	11. CP11- Fiesta

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**- Fiesta -**

Fueron dos semanas de duro trabajo, Sakura explicaba a su nuevo equipo de pastelería como desarrollarían sus actividades, designaba que tareas desarrollarían durante el día, y mientras tanto sin que nadie lo notara Shaoran observaba cuidadosamente como trabajaba cada persona, notaba que cada uno venía de hogares diferentes, diferentes problemas que afrontar, pero el ambiente en el que se desarrollaba la labor era de camaradería, de esta manera él se daba cuenta, que tal y como alguna vez lo propuso, los trabajadores estaban a gusto y daban todo de sí por su trabajo, era agradable ver la manera en que lo hacían. En sus momentos de ocio incluso conversaban de propuestas de nuevos platos que les gustaría hacer, o como mejorar las presentaciones de los que ya tenían, disimuladamente por momentos rondaba la cocina y hacia lo mismo, era tal su destreza que pasaba desapercibido.

También durante esas dos semanas Shaoran aprovecho cada momento que tuvo para acercarse a Sakura, conversaban, reían, cada uno contaba anécdotas del tiempo en que no se vieron, Sakura se sentía a gusto a su lado e incluso cuando surgieron dudas con respecto a algunas recetas que le había dejado Wey , Shaoran encontró la forma de que ella las resolviera… aunque otra era también la historia cuando llegaba a casa, pues se encontraba con Meiling haciendo pucheros por no poder ir al hotel de la misma forma en que lo hacían Shaoran y Eriol, se volvió su rutina, hasta que ya faltando cinco días para la inauguración de pronto Touya, los reunió en el gran salón y les habló…

― bien, como saben durante las últimas dos semanas se han estado haciendo los preparativos necesarios para la recepción que se llevará a cabo el día de la ceremonia de inauguración. De hecho, los preparativos ya están casi listos por ello y con el fin de que todos se integren habrá una reunión mañana en la noche aquí en el hotel, en el área que está junto a la piscina― al decir esto, muchos se alegraron, y empezaron a hacer planes para el día siguiente, habría una celebración para que todo el nuevo personal se conociera e integrara, ya que pronto empezarían sus labores tal y como habían previsto… esto no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran y Sakura, quien antes de que su hermano se retirara le pregunto

― hermano, ¿estará bien que sea aquí en el hotel?

― recibí una llamada del asistente de uno de los gerentes, al parecer ellos desean eso para que todo el personal se integre― al escuchar esto Shaoran, nopudo evitar girarse a mirar a Eriol, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

― ya veo… entonces ¡mañana será un buen día! ― dijo con un gran sonrisa en el rostro

― Saku, me gustaría que mañana pongas en práctica un poco lo que será el buffet de la recepción, ya que todo el personal estará ahí, sería bueno que sepan qué tipo de alimentos se servirán y además para ti será como un ensayo, lo mismo le pediré al personal de cocina.

― sí hermano, me parece buena idea.

Luego de aquello, cada uno se retiró a su respectiva área de trabajo. Sakura estaba tan entusiasmada que al llegar a la pastelería asignó nuevas tareas a todo l personal, pues prepararían una prueba de lo que ella había decidido preparar el día de la inauguración. Estaba feliz, y esto para Shaoran no pasaba inadvertido, al verla feliz y radiante, él se sentía también contento, en estos días que pasó junto a ella, sus setimientos le jugaban malas pasadas por algunos momentos, pues a veces era atrapado por Eriol o Wey con la cabeza en otro lado, pensando en la joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda… y peor era si de pronto Meiling lo atrapaba con sus pensamientos en otro sitio, pues cuando regresaba a la realidad tenía que aguantar sus reclamos y pucheros.

Ese día al regresar del trabajo, Wey lo encontró parado en el balcón que había en su habitación, ahí estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, mirando la luna…

― joven Xiaoláng ― le dijo Wey trayéndolo a la realidad

― Wey… discúlpame, no me dí cuenta que entraste― respondió, mientras regresaba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta que comunicaba al balcón

― ya faltan cinco días, o bueno cuatro para la inauguración del hotel ― dijo Wey observando los movimientos y reacciones de Shaoran.

― sí ― respondío mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá que había en su habitación, al tiempo que Wey vió un poco de tristeza en su mirada, entonces intervino

― Joven Xialoláng, me permite darle un consejo

― por supuesto Wey

― porque no hace arreglos con la señorita Sakura para que salgan en una cita

― ¿tan evidente soy? ― a lo cual Wey le sonrió ― sabes Wey hasta ahora no me he atrevido a preguntarle por el hombre que la recogió ese día en que me bajé de la limusina…

― oh se refiere al joven… Yukito

― sí… ella lo miraba con cariño… y la verdad es que tengo miedo de que ella ya tenga algo con él

― entiendo…sin embargo usted mejor que nadie sabe que para obtener los más grandes tesoros, siempre se han arriesgado muchas cosas… en este caso la señorita no le ha confirmado nada de ello ¿cierto? … ― ante esto último dicho por Wey, Shaoran lo pensó un poco, luego se giró mirando a Wey y sonrió

― tienes razón Wey, mañana mismo hablaré con Sakura y averiguaré si tiene alguna relación actualmente, como dijiste solo por miedo a quedar herido podría perder un gran tesoro― Wey miraba al entusiasmado joven castaño, que ya no se veía decaído, sino al contrario ahora tenía una mirada decidida, pues era cuestión de horas para saber si Sakura le daría una oportunidad y él sentía que la respuesta sería sí.

Llegó la mañana y como de costumbre Meiling intentó ir junto con Shaoran, pero Eriol la llamó a un lado haciéndole una propuesta que ella no pudo rechazar, a Shaoran le hubiera gustado saber qué fue lo que ofreció esta vez su primo… pero él solo le dijo de manera enigmática _ya lo sabrás…_ llegaron al hotel y el clima laboral era excelente, se sentía alegría en el ambiente, pues todos anhelaban que llegue la noche. En la pastelería Sakura explico todo lo que iban a preparar, todos estaban emocionados… en realidad en el resto de aréas no era diferente, todos tenían tareas asignadas, que hacían con prontitud pues sentían que tendrían premio al final del día.

**_Por la noche, aréa de la piscina…_**

Sin duda alguna, la organización de la reunión fue muy buena, se ubicaron dos largas mesas con un buffet variado además de un pequeño bar, en donde se hacían diversos tipos de coctel… el ambiente, la música, todo marchaba a la perfección. Shaoran se encontraba junto con Sakura, Kerberus y Eriol, de pronto vieron que Touya se acercaba a recibir a alguien… se trataba de Meiling, quien venía acompañada de un joven alto, de cabello negro y ojos casi celestes, quienes después de hablar con Touya, discretamente se acercaron a ellos, dejando sorprendido a más de uno, pues vieron el parecido que guardaba con…

― Spinnel ― dijo con algo de disgusto, Kerberus

― ¡buenas noches! … mi nombre es Spinnel Reed― decía el extraño al hacer una reverencia.

― ¡hola Xiaoláng! ― dijo Meiling muy animada quien estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero se detuvo al mirar a Eriol quien con mover ligeramente la cabeza le indico que no era el lugar ni momento.

― Xiaoláng, primo, te presento a Spinnel Reed, mi asistente personal ― dijo Eriol, al tiempo que empezó a presentar a cada uno― ellos son Sakura Kinomoto, chef encargada del área de pastelería y Kerberus Reed capitán de los mozos.

― ¿Kerberus, es tu pariente? ― le pregunto Xiaoláng a su muy querido amigo, quien parecía estar algo… enojado.

―lamentablemente― respondió entre dientes

― son hermanos gemelos ¿no es asi? ― afirmó Eriol con una sonrisa ladeada, a lo cual Spinnel asintió y Kerberus parecía enojarse más.

― increíble, no sabía que tenías un gemelo― dijo Xiaoláng aún sorprendido,y Sakura afirmaba con la cabeza mientras que por momentos miraba el rostro de su amigo y de dicho sujeto analizando el parecido, y la única diferencia que encontraba era el cabello, Kerberus era rubio, de cabellos casi dorados y su hermano los tenía negros, completamente oscuros.

Luego de las presentaciones y de hablar unos minutos, Meiling sorprendentemente al ver lo amable que era Sakura, empezó a conversar con ella, y le tuvo más confianza cuando Shaoran le mencionó que Sakura había estudiado en París, para Sakura por momento al ver como Meiling se emocionaba al hablar de ropa, le pareció estar viendo a la versión China de su amiga Tomoyo. Al mismo tiempo en que ellas conversaban, notaron que los gemelos no tenían una relación muy afectiva como se podría esperar…

― ¡Tengo hambre! ― dijo Kerberus tocándose a la altura de su estomago

― tú siempre tienes hambre… ke- ri-to ― dijo Spinnel en forma de burla

― ¡no me lla- mes ASÍ… Spi ― dijo esto último mirándolo directamente, a lo que su gemelo frunció el ceño ― ¡haaayy!, ¿spi no desea que lo llame como hacia mamá? ― dijo Kerberus en forma de burla

― ¿su mamá? ― dijo de pronto Sakura, trayendo a la realidad a Kerberus, quien se dio cuenta de que mencionó algo que no debía, y al instante se puso rojo

― jajajajajajaja… pelean como niños chiquitos!- dijo de pronto Meiling quien no aguantó más las ganas de reír a carcajadas a lo que Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol le siguieron

―Como siempre poniéndonos en ridículo… kerito― dijo Spinnel algo irritado y esto último entre dientes

― ¡Hay cállate!, fue tu culpa por llamarme así ― decía el también irritado Kerberus y algo sonrojado, por la risa de sus amigos. Entonces fue cuando de entre las risas uno de ellos les habló

―Niños, niños, niños…―dijo Eriol parándose y sonriendo - vayamos a traer unos bocadillos y cocteles para nuestros amigos ― dijo poniendo sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de los gemelos que estaban en medio de todos mirándose haciendo con sus rostros muecas, dignas de dos niños en plena discusión.

―Voy con ustedes… son todo un espectáculo… jajajajaja ― decía Meiling quien se paró a seguirlos… sin darse cuenta que dejó solos a Sakura con Shaoran quienes reían divertidos por la situación.

― no pensé que kero-kun tuviera un hermano ― decía Sakura calmándose

― ¡y qué hermano! ― dijo Shaoran provocando que ella volviera a reír.

― ¡Shaoran!... necesito tomar aire― dijo entre risas, luego parándose a caminar cerca de la piscina, Shaoran decidió caminar junto a ella y al verla observar el cielo y el paisaje que tenían, le pareció buen momento para empezar a hablar.

― Sakura… la noche que nos encontramos…― _ ¡vamos solo pregúntale!_ ― bueno…el sujeto con él que te retiraste…

― ¿Yukito? ― respondió instantáneamente, lo que sorprendió a Shaoran, pues al mencionarlo ella sonrió y agregó ― él me conoce desde que yo era una niña, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano… sabes cuando era niña yo estaba muy ilusionada con él ― Shaoran sintió una pequeña molestia al oír esto, pero intento guardar la calma.

― ¿estabas… y ahora?… acaso ¿él es tu novio? _― ¡lo dije!... pero… ¡rayos!... ¡¿porque me siento tan mal?!... solo cálmate y escucha la respuesta, vamos serenate, calmado…_ se decía a sí mismo en su cabeza cuando escucho

― él no es mi novio ― dijo Sakura con toda calma y algo sorprendida por la pregunta… pero de pronto alguien la había cogido por los hombros

― ¡Sakura! ― decía muy sonriente mientras la abrazaba

― ¡Yukito! ― dijo algo sonrojada, lo que terminó de derribar el control que Shaoran estaba haciendo sobre sí mismo

― ¡hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué si no es nada tuyo, la abrazas de esa forma? ― dijo mientras jalo a Sakura por su lado y lo empujó… Yukito estaba sorprendido, y más cuando en fracción de segundos, apareció delante de él Touya

― ¡¿qué te pasa mocoso?! ― dijo y empujó a Shaoran quien casi pierde el equilibrio al ir hacia atrás. Shaoran estaba irritado, molesto… sentía por primera vez en muchos años que realmente estaba llegando a su límite.

― ¡¿qué me pasa?!..―. dijo en tono burlón y luego agregó con más molestia― ¿qué te pasa más bien a ti? ¿Por qué dejas que este sujeto ponga las manos sobre tu hermana si no es nada suyo?

― creo que estas malentendiendo algo― intervino Yukito en tono conciliador― yo quiero mucho a Sakura ―dijo sonriendo y de forma amable.

―¡¿que yo estoy malentendiendo?!

Shaoran iba a decir algo más mientras daba un paso al frente cuando se escuchó un golpe seco y todo se hizo negro para él, vio como ascendían burbujas y escuchó un grito angustioso que lo llamaba …en ese momento lo único que se escuchó fue algo cayendo en la piscina, alguien gritando y seguido de otro cuerpo sumergiéndose. Fue el final de la fiesta, la música paró y todos estaban atónitos. Lo que muchos no imaginaban es que ese día el pasado iba a regresar de la manera menos esperada, no solo sería la fiesta, sino también la revelación de un secreto que estaba guardado en la mente de una persona y pronto por casualidades de la vida saldría a la luz.

* * *

_**Holaaa!... espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, el siguiente lo publicaré aproximadamente en tres dias ...**_

_**cualquier duda, consejo o sugerencia, pueden dejar sus reviews, byee!**_!

**_ATT: KIND YUUKI_**


	12. CP12- ¡¿un coco!

******Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado n****o autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**- ¡¿un coco?! -**

En el pasillo de un hospital se hallaban un grupo de jóvenes, un cuadro algo silencioso, nadie se atrevía a levantar la mirada, cada uno parecía estar hundido en sus propios pensamientos, por un lado Touya y Yukito, junto a Sakura, quien claramente se veía angustiada, por otro, Eriol junto a su asistente respondiendo las llamadas de Meiling, a quien mandó a casa junto con Wey, pues sus nervios no ayudaban mucho. Y frente a ellos Kerberus, quien se sentía culpable de todo, solo había que mirar su rostro para saberlo, se encontraba demasiado triste.

**Kerberus POV**

Me parece increíble, hace solo unas horas antes estábamos divirtiéndonos en una fiesta muy animada junto con todos… bueno, incluso hasta el molesto cuatro ojos parecía tranquilo… pero ¡claro! Tenía que traer a su que-ri-do asistente… que para mí mal resultó ser ¡Spi! … ¡aaaaaahh!, ¡todo es su culpa!... ¡ah!.. A quien engaño, si no fuera tan impulsivo, si pudiera controlar más mis emociones… Shaoran no estaría en estos momentos aquí… si algo malo le pasa no me lo voy a perdonar.

* * *

**_Unas horas antes…_**

Eriol junto con Kerberus y Spinnel, se acercaron a la mesa de buffet y como era costumbre de Kerberus, su gusto por los dulces no se hizo esperar…

― estomago sin fondo― dijo Spinnel en voz baja, al tiempo que se paraba al costado de su gemelo, quien escuchó lo que casi murmuró su hermano.

―¡¿qué dijiste?! ― respondió girándose a verlo… y ahí estaba su hermano con quien desde pequeños por alguna razón siempre discutían

― ¡hay Kerito!… ¡que pena!… a tu edad y no sabes controlarte, es un buffet para todos, no un banquete para ti... además esa preferencia tuya por lo dulce… eres increíble, me parece que te has servido más que todo el personal junto… ― decía de manera burlona y sarcástica mientras hacía como si empezara a mirar que había en la mesa, pues él solo traía una copa de cóctel.

― ¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡ya cállate!... ¡por si no lo sabes estos dulces los hizo Sakurita!, ¡y ella los prepara muuuy bien!… ¡y si no me crees! ― dijo mirando hacia la mesa, rápidamente llevó unas babas al ron a su plato y después de empujar a su hermano desprevenido, le empezó a meter muchos bocaditos en la boca ― ¡prueba!,¡ prueba! ¡prueba! ― estaban los dos hermanos forcejeando como niños pequeños. Todo un espectáculo sin precedentes para Meiling y Eriol, que los observaban de cerca.

En el alboroto que estos gemelos armaron, a Spinnel se le derramó coctel en el piso. Y luego que se soltara de kerberus ,que había decidido atragantarlo con dulces, empezó a toser.

― ¡yaaa Spi!… ni que te hubieras ahogado― decía Kerberus , viendo a su hermano arreglarse un poco y dejar de toser

― eres un …― Spinnel se contuvo de ser grosero delante de Meiling, que miraba la escena conteniendo la risa, por respeto a que era una dama no le iba decir algo fuerte…luego de dar un respiro y ver a su hermano haciendo un puchero con los brazos cruzados dijo ― encima me echaste a perder mi coctel.

―¡haaaayyy!… ¡que quejumbroso! …― dijo Kerberus mirando a su hermano quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido… y luego de dar un respiro respondió― está bien yo traeré algunos― pero antes de poder dar un siguiente paso escuchó

― ¡yo quiero un coco loco! ― decía Meiling muy sonriente, lo cual sorprendió a Kerberus quien pensó _y ¿esa sonrisa?...¡aaah!, claro quiere un coco loco por que de por sí ella está bien loca . _Intentó seguir avanzando y escuchó de nuevo.

―yo deseo un Apple Martini ― Eriol agregaba con algo de burla. Y Kerberus pensó _ este se está aprovechando_ y luego antes de terminar de retirarse decidió girar donde estaba su hermano, lo miró con el ceño fruncido esperando que le podría pedir hasta que un recuerdo cruzó por su mente, luego sonrió y le dijo

― ¡y tú Spi?... ¡oh! ¡Espera no me digas! ― hizo un gesto como recordando algo ― un coctel virgen ¿verdad? ― le dijo de forma burlona y a Spinnel las mejillas se le colorearon fuertemente… pues acababa de revelar su secreto, su poca tolerancia al alcohol… Kerberus sintiéndose feliz por su hazaña, se fue al pequeño bar y traía las bebidas, lo que no se percató fue que el piso por donde iba a pasar seguía húmedo por cierto incidente… caminó, sintió que resbalaba, no entendió ni como, ni cuando fue que terminó deslizándose y terminó dos metros más adelante cerca a la piscina tirado en el piso con una pose muy graciosa, el coco en la cabeza y las bebidas derramadas sobre él. En lo que empezó a sentarse, escuchó que le decían

― ¿estás bien? ― Unos ojos rojizos lo miraban esperando respuesta, al ver esto Kerberus no supo porque se sintió que la cara le quemó… pero despertó pronto de su nube , cuando esa misma voz que le había preguntado en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en carcajadas… decir que estaba avergonzado era poco…aunque por supuesto el hecho de que Meiling lo hubiera presenciado no era lo peor, sino sus otros dos acompañantes. Eriol parecía contener la risa de una manera sorprendente y Spinnel no pudo desaprovechar el momento

― ¡hay Kerito, otra vez derramaste las bebidas!… ¡que tooorpe!… pero ve el lado amable, al menos esta vez cayeron sobre ti y no sobre el piso, no tendrás que limpiar tanto…― no terminaba de hablar de la manera más burlona que tenía, cuando Kerberus ya estaba de pie y lo hizo callar

―¡ya cállate! ― dijo mientras cogía el coco con todas sus fuerzas y en un impulso se lo tiró… Spinnel se movió y no le cayó a él… pero si fue a parar sobre la cabeza de alguien, un joven castaño muy amigo suyo, que justo en este, momento estaba al igual que él cerca a la piscina.

El golpe fue certero, cayó sobre su cabeza, y Shaoran empezó a perder el conocimiento mientras se desplomaba y hundía en la piscina. Se escuchó el grito desesperado de Sakura que lo llamaba por su nombre, y a un sorprendido Touya que no dudo ni un segundo cuando se tiró a la piscina para sacarlo inconsciente y con una pequeña herida en la cabeza, todos estaban atónitos, no daban crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Intentaron despertarlo, y ya que no reaccionaba del todo y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, lo llevaron al hospital.

* * *

**_Tiempo actual…_**

― ¿familiares del señor Li Xiaoláng? ― decía un médico que se les acercó

― Sí, soy su primo ― dijo Eriol acercándose al médico, al mismo tiempo Touya reaccionó y dijo

― ¿Li? ― preguntó girando a ver a su hermana, quien no le puso atención, pues se acercó al médico y preguntó angustiada

― ¿Cómo está Shaoran? ― el médico mirando a Sakura y a Eriol respondió, les sonrió de manera amable

― no se preocupen ya se le hicieron los exámenes correspondientes y aunque sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al parecer no tiene ningún daño.

―¿podemos pasar a verlo?

― por supuesto, él ya está despierto― seguido de esto sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura caminó junto con Eriol y una enfermera hacia la habitación. Mientras Touya pensaba en lo que había escuchado, Yukito se veía tan sorprendido como él, Spinnel, simplemente hablaba por celular, al parecer informando lo que le había dicho el médico… y kerberus, él parecía no afectado por la noticia, al notar esto Touya se acercó a kerberus y le preguntó directamente.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Eriol entraron en la habitación, y encontraron a un jove castaño despierto que miraba pensativo hacia un punto muerto.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate de beisbol

―No te preocupes solo fue un coco…― respondio Eriol como dándole la menor importancia al asunto, esto rompió la tensión del momento pues hizo sonreir a Shaoran y a su vez Sakura se alegró de ver su sonrisa

―Saldré a ver si Spinnel le comunicó Wey que ya estas mejor― dijo Eriol mientras salía de la habitación.

―Sakura, lo siento, actué de manera impulsiva…― decía Shaoran muy avergonzado por sus actos ― es que ese sujeto te abrazaba de una forma…

―Yukito jamás me haría daño… él nunca se aprovecharía de la situación

―Como estas tan segura… él es un hombre, y esa manera en que se porta contigo…

―Él no me haría daño… porque es Gay

―¿Qué?

―Shaoran… ¿tienes algo en contra de los gay?

― Por supuesto que no

― Solo espero que lo que te voy a decir te calme y no te sientas incomodo de alguna forma― dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos de la manera más sincera, y luego de ver que Shaoran asentía con la cabeza, ella dio un respiro y declaró ― Yukito y Touya son pareja desde la universidad ― ante esto Shaoran se quedó atónito… después de segundos de silencio en los que aceleradamente asimilaba la información y pensó en todas las posibilidades dijo

― Ahora entiendo la manera protectora de actuar de tu hermano… cielos, tiene razones suficientes para enojarse conmigo

―Tranquilo― le dijo conciliadoramente ―estoy segura que él no estará enojado.

― Tengo que pedirle disculpas a él y a Yukito… y además agradecerle a la persona que me sacó del agua

― …fue Touya

― las vueltas que dá la vida― dijo después de dar un gran suspiro

― si sigues hablando así, creeré que en verdad te afectó el golpe en la cabeza ― Sakura le sonrió y luego agregó― iré a decirle a mi hermano que estas bien

―¿ tu hermano se encuentra afuera?

― sí , junto con Yukito, también está Kerberus… se siente culpable de lo que pasó

― ¿fue Kerberus? ― a lo que Sakura solo asnitió ― increíble… y ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?… intentaba plantear la pregunta, cuando Sakura le respondió entendiendo su duda

―Él no intentó golpearte a ti ― al decir esto Shaoran se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos demostrándolo y Sakura agregó ―discutía con Spinnel

―¡esos niños!... ―dijo esto y no pudo contener más la risa, ambos reían al acordarse de como Kerberus y Spinnel estuvieron discutiendo, después de aquello Shaoran pidió

―Por favor Sakura ¿podrías llamar a tu hermano y a Yukito?

Después de esto, tras pasar unos momentos, ante él estaban Touya y Yukito a los que les pidió disculpas sinceras y pudo aclarar con Touya el hecho de que él era un Li, conversaron un poco, y luego de aquello, ambos se retiraron.

Luego de aquella conversación, tocó el turno de hablar con aquel joven rubicundo que seguía nervioso en el pasillo. Tras esperar unos minutos a que saliera Touya y Yukito de la habitación, entró Kerberus y lo primero que sintió fue la mirada penetrante del joven castaño que reposaba en la cama que estaba frente a él, esto le ponía los vellos de punta, porque sentía que de alguna manera su castaño amigo parecía analizarlo.

― Shaoran… hermano… yo de verdad, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención golpearte y... ― decía muy apenado, tratando de disculparse por lo sucedido.

― Pero sí golpear a alguien más― dijo de pronto con una voz que denotaba que hablaba en serio

―¿eh?― Lo miro directamente y al ver que se veía que estaba serio, no pudo evitar bajar un poco la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas rojas, cual niño siendo regañado por su tutor... gesto que a Shaoran le causó mucha gracia y no pudo evitar reír, ante aquello kerberus alzó la mirada y se sorprendió

―Kerberus, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a manejar tus impulsos? …― decía muy animado y sonriente ― ahora entiendo porque no me platicaste de tu hermano

―Eso significa que…

―Kerberus eres mi amigo, y te estas disculpando sinceramente, no hay motivo para que te guarde rencor

―¡Gracias hermano!― y así siguieron conversando un rato más conversando del porque discutieron de nuevo los gemelos y Kerberus le contaba de manera muy expresiva y con todo detalle, cuando de pronto Shaoran le preguntó algo que a Kerberus le sorprendió

―Kerberus… ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre? Ante aquella pregunta Kerberus se sorprendió mucho pero contestó

―Clow reed… ¿porqué de pronto me preguntas?― Shaoran se tensó un poco, pero trato de disimular su tensión fingiendo una sonrisa

―Simple curiosidad― pero a kerberus no le pareció una respuesta sincera

―Hermano ¿estas seguro que el golpe no te afectó?, nunca me habías preguntado algo así…― le dijo algo dudoso de la manera en que de pronto Shaoran había cambiado de humor...pero antes de que pudiera continuar entró Eriol, informando que el médico había dado de alta a Shaoran. Kerberus se retiró y entonces quedaron solo Shaoran y Eriol

―_Vaya que nos diste un susto Xiaoláng_― decía Eriol, mientras hablaba en mandarín con su primo y se quedaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación, pues ya era de madrugada.

― _¿les avisaste a mis padres?_ ― preguntó Xiaoláng con una voz muy tranquila, pero sin que Eriol se percatara su mirada había cambiado por completo

― _¿a los tios? … no, primero quise saber si era de consideración para luego informar_

― _entiendo, ¿cuando llegan? _

_― estimo que mañana en la tarde_

― ¿_hay forma de que pueda hablar directamente con ellos ahora?_

― _Sí, supongo que una videollamada…pero_― se giró a mirar a su primo, y se dio cuenta que él ya no actuaba igual― ¿_Shaoran?, estas bien… ¿qué…_

―_No te_ _preocupes Hiragisawa, ahora todo está perfecto_― dijo al señalar su cabeza con el índice de la mano derecha después de sentarse correctamente a un lado de la cama.

Eriol se alertó, pues solo cuando eran niños, Xiaoláng solía llamarlo Hiragisawa… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más entró Sakura, quien le ayudó a alistarse para que pudieran retirarse del hospital.

* * *

**_¡Holaaa! ... lamento la demora... jujujuju... =_='||| ... bueno que les puedo decir , lo del coco impactando la cabeza?, es cierto, verán el coco es una fruta de cascara muy dura, y en este caso yo hago referencia a aquellos de color verde, el coco puede llegar a pesar de 2,5 -3 kilos, y aún retirandole el jugo, tiene peso... de que te pueden nockear con un coco, es cierto y como se me ocurrió esto... es una de las ideas más descabelladas que tuve en algun momento de ira jijiijijiji... _**

**_en fin, como siempre digo alguna duda, consejo o sugerencia, pueden dejar sus reviews ... bye! ;)_**

**_ATT. Kind Yuuki_**


	13. CP13- El pasado Regresa

**********Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado n****o autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**- El pasado regresa -**

Después de estar todo el tiempo en el hospital junto a Shaoran, al ser dado este de alta, cada uno regresó a su vida normal. Pero algo parecía haber cambiado en él, se despertó temprano, se duchó, se cambió, ya no era necesario el disfraz, así que se vistió como normalmente lo hacia. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Eriol, quien al abrirle se sorprendió

―¿Xiaoláng? …― dijo frotándose los ojos y acto seguido se puso las gafas― ¿porque tan temprano?... deberías estar descansando

― no es necesario ya me siento bien…― dijo de manera muy calmada… tanto que en sus palabras no parecía haber algún sentimiento, luego agregó ― además tengo un favor que pedirte

―dime…― decía Eriol completamente sorprendido por la actitud del joven castaño que permanecía serio sin dar muestra de amabilidad como normalmente lo haría

―avísales a mis padres que estaré en el hotel y programen una video llamada en una hora.

―está bien… ― le respondió y luego trató de analizar la mirada fría de su primo y decidio preguntar ―Xiaoláng, tú…

―Estoy bien, solo encárgate de lo que te pido por favor

Sin decir más, empezó a caminar… no se percató en que momento fue que se abrió una puerta y sin más Meiling ya colgaba de su brazo.

―Xiaoláng… vas a salir? … pero ¿Por qué?, tú deberías descansar, además…― y antes de que pudiera continuar Xiaoláng por primera vez fue cortante con ella

― ¡estoy bien!, y me voy al hotel… no necesito que me cuides, eres MI PRI-MA, no algo más … así que por favor suelta mi brazo ― dijo todo esto mientras le dirigía una mirada seria, incluso se podría decir un poco fría… para Meiling fue impactante, se soltó de su brazo y se quedó sin palabras, era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa forma… Eriol vio y escuchó toda la escena y en su mente se decía _algo no está bien_

**_En el hotel_**

Llegó al hotel y a paso firme caminaba por las diferentes áreas, a su paso se encontró con algunos trabajadores, quienes se sorprendieron al verlo, pues no era su apariencia usual, sino una más soberbia, imponente lo que lo hacía verse como alguien muy respetable y de temer. Se dirigió directamente a uno de los salones para conferencias que el hotel tenía acondicionados, en la puerta se encontró con Touya, con quien había conversado la noche anterior

―Señor Li ―dijo haciendo una reverencia, y shaoran asintió con la cabeza para luego decir

―Kinomoto, ― le llamó y cuando este le quedó mirando, dijo ― por favor deja las formalidades

―Está bien, como gustes Li

― ¿Está todo listo? ― Preguntó Shaoran deteniéndose un paso frente a la puerta, antes de entrar y Touya contestó

―Por supuesto

Shaoran entró, y se sentó frente a la pantalla que en cuestión de minutos le comunicaría con sus padres, se encontraba ansioso, durante las horas que habían pasado, los recuerdos iban y venían, recuerdos de su niñez… y recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, aquel 26 de septiembre en que la tierra tembló y la furia del océano cobró incontables víctimas. Trataba de asimilarlos poco a poco, y de nuevo intentó ordenar los recuerdos de aquel día

**Shaoran POV**

_26 de diciembre, isla de Sumatra…__Aprox. __7:15 am. _

Recuerdo que ese día desperté temprano, Wey había ido a preparar todo para nuestro viaje de regreso a casa… esos días por primera vez yo viaje con mis padres para pasar unos días en aquella isla... en realidad ellos cedieron a mi insistencia de querer pasar más tiempo juntos, pero el viaje fue todo menos convivencia con mis padres, al ellos estar viajando para cerrar un negocio casi no iba tener tiempo de verlos, asi que nos acompañó Eriol, con quien jugaba más en ese entonces. Mis hermanas junto con Meiling habían entrado a un internado para señoritas ese año, y aunque al comienzo pensé que era un alivio … al pasar los meses las extrañé en sobremanera … eso hizo que mi primo por parte de madre, un Hiraguizawa, se convirtiera en mi mejor amigo… al despertar me vestí y fui en busca de Eriol… nos encontrábamos hospedados en un Resort, el paisaje era hermoso.

Eriol y yo comenzamos a jugar , estuvimos corriendo alrededor de la piscina y después decidimos ir a ver a mis padres …luego en el camino recuerdo que vimos que mis padres se despedían de un hombre que llevaba a una niña de la mano… ella se giró y me quedó observando por un momento, tenía el cabello corto en ondas del mismo color chocolate que sus ojos; me miró, asintió la cabeza y se retiró junto con el hombre, al tiempo que la puerta por donde habían salido se cerraba … ahora que lo pienso ¿quién era esa niña?... es raro que me lo pregunte ahora, pero espero que ella haya podido escapar aquel día… para Eriol no pasó desapercibida su presencia y fue cuando empezó todo

― mmm… ―dijo llevándose una mano al mentón y luego puso la otra en mi hombro para proseguir diciendo― ha llegado tu momento Li

― ¿mi momento? … ¿de qué hablas Hiraguizawa?

― Mi padre me explicó que ya que eres el heredero de los Li, tu familia tiene por tradición escoger a las futuras esposas de los herederos, cuando estos aún son unos niños ― cuando me dijo esto puso una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro lo que me dio mala espina

― ¿Qué?... ¿estas hablando en serio?

―Así es, mi querido primo ―dijo como si hablara de una sentencia, ahora que lo pienso ya desde pequeño le gustaba intrigar a la gente― y si no me crees... ¡comprobémoslo!― y luego hizo algo que yo no pensé… avanzó unos cuantos pasos, se paró junto a la puerta que conectaba al salón donde estaban mis padres y pego su oído a esta haciéndome mientras me hacía señas con la mano para que yo le siguiera

― ¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces?... ―dije en voz baja acercándomele ―si nos atrapan nos castigaran

― ¡ven!... ¿acaso no quieres saber quién es tu prometida? ― Al escucharlo decir esto fruncí el ceño, porque no me agradó lo que dijo, y aunque me resistía a la idea de espiar, me puse junto a él detrás de la puerta a escuchar la conversación… jamás imaginé lo que iba escuchar ahí ese día… eran las voces de mis padres, ambos hablaban animados, pero lo que dijeron… la forma en que lo dijeron… sus voces no eran las mismas que escucho ahora…¡no!... eran soberbias, déspotas, indiferentes…eso es algo que me hubiera gustado nunca recordar

―¡vaya!,¡vaya!... entonces a partir de ahora parece que todo saldrá a la perfección

―sí querida, como ves Sasaki aceptó, y está más que complacido con el trato, después de todo ha asegurado el destino de su hija. Un Li siempre es un buen candidato ―y luego se escucho el sonido de dos vasos chocando.

―al parecer a partir de ahora en adelante, todo empezará a salir perfecto, ya que Clow Reed murió hace dos meses ya no hay nadie quien pueda pelear por la herencia

―ese bastardo nunca fue amenaza… él quería un heredero y le dimos un heredero… sus hijos no serán amenaza a lo que por derecho nos pertenece

―me hiciste engendrar hijos como una coneja hasta que nació Xiaoláng ―de pronto dijo la voz de mi madre, al tiempo que escuché la voz de mi padre reír

―vamos querida, tú mejor que nadie sabias todo lo que hubiéramos perdido si él no nacía

Al escuchar esto… cada palabra fue una daga en mi pecho, una punzada tan cruel a mi corta edad, mis padres… yo sabía, a pesar de ser solo un niño de nueve años, que no eran muy amorosos… lo sabía porque pasé la mayor parte de mi vida junto a Wey… pero que hablaran de mí como algo necesario ¿para recibir su fortuna?.. y ¿quién era Clow Reed? … mi enojo me llenó en ese momento, quería explicaciones y no pude soportarlo más, puse mi mano en la perilla, en ese momento Eriol reaccionó e intentó detenerme, movia la cabeza diciendo que no lo hiciera, que esperara... pero mi rabia pudo más... lo empujé y entré furioso, caminé hasta pararme frente a ellos… mis padres se sorprendieron al verme.

―Xiaoláng Li, ¡¿qué maneras son esas de entrar?! ―dijo mi madre mirándome de manera recriminadora … y no pude contenerme

― ¿Quién es Clow Reed? ― Mi madre soltó el vaso que tenía en las manos ante la sorpresa y comenzó a pararse mientras me observaba perpleja

― ¿estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta? … ¡que modales.. ― y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando mi padre volví a preguntar con más enojo y alzando la voz

― ¡¿Quién es Clow Reed?! ― Ambos estaban atónitos… Eriol se asomó por la puerta, también estaba sorprendido… y luego… sin llegar a recibir respuesta, se sintió temblar la tierra, gritos, histeria, miedo todo se sintió en ese momento…

**Fin Shaoran POV**

De pronto un sonido lo hace volver a la realidad, la video llamada está a punto de comenzar y Shaoran respira profundo antes de comenzar. De pronto la imagen se hace visible ante sus ambarinos ojos, dos personas, una pareja de mediana edad…son sus padres sentados uno a lado del otro sonriendo a la pantalla

―Padre… madre

―Buenos días hijo, veo que ya estas mejor, nos dijo Eriol que sufriste un pequeño accidente, pero al parecer nada de consideración ―decía amablemente Hien Li mientras sonreía y giraba a mirar a su esposa.

―Es cierto hijo, me preocupé mucho cuando me enteré― mientras que sus padres hablaban Xiaoláng los observaba, analizaba sus palabras, sus gestos… tenía una mirada inquisidora.

―Ya veo― respondió de manera indiferente

―Bueno, pero Eriol me mencionó que querías hablar con nosotros, ¿que puede ser tan importante que no pudiste esperar a que estemos allá? decía Hien Li mientras sonreía muy alegre al mirar hacia la pantalla.

― ¿Quién es Clow Reed? ―Dijo de manera cortante Xiaoláng y vio por la imagen como los rostros de sus padres se desencajaron por completo y su madre se ponía pálida… su padre fue el primero en reaccionar

― ¿dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

―de tu propia boca el 26 de diciembre hace ya un poco más de catorce años ― ante aquella declaración Hien estaba atónito y sus esposa era un mar de nervios sujetaba la mano de su esposo y el pánico en ellos era palpable, ante esta reacción y ninguna respuesta, Xiaoláng continuó

― ¿No me piensan responder?... o debo suponer que ese hombre fue víctima de su codicia por una herencia ¿Quizá? ― Decía dejando cada vez más asustados a sus padres, quienes parecían estar en Shock…Hien no sabía que palabras usar primero, pues su hijo les estaba hablando con mucha frialdad, entonces Ieran intervino… trato de hablar con su hijo

―Hijo…― dijo tratando de formular bien sus palabras, sentía que las manos se le estaban poniendo cada vez más frías, su nerviosismo se estaba haciendo evidente― ¿de qué hablas cariño?…¿codicia?... por favor, esto es un malentendido

― Ja ja ja…― Xiaoláng soltó una risa de manera sarcastica― ¿malentendido?... ¡espera! ― dijo levantando una mano hacia la pantalla y poniendo su otra mano sujetando su mentón , gesto que sorprendió a sus padres, pues era algo que él no hacia hace mucho tiempo― creo que dijiste que te viste obligada a tener hijos como una coneja para mantener la he-ren-cia ―dijo en forma sarcástica y después de ello su mirada se volvió completamente gélida hacia ellos ― no me piensan decir ¿quién es Clow Reed? o ¿debo pensar que mis suposiciones son ciertas? ― terminó de decir y sus padres no sabían cómo reaccionar, Ieran lloraba desconsolada al ver esa forma de actuar de su hijo y Hien se mantenía estático… Shaoran no era la persona más paciente del mundo y en ese momento se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido, abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró ahí a Eriol, quien se sorprendió del semblante de su primo que lo miró por un momento y luego de sonreír de lado le dijo

―Veo que algunas costumbres de niño aún no se van

luego de decir aquello caminó por los pasillos e ingresó al salón donde estaban arreglando todo para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en dos dias, los trabajadores lo miraban sorprendidos, pues muchos lo conocían, como Shaoran Barton el ayudante de pastelería… y ahora lo veían con su traje formal caminando en medio del salón, de pronto Kerberus lo vio y se acercó a él muy alegre

―¡Buen día, Hermano! ― le dijo muy sonriente mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, y pronto vio su mirada… era triste… se veía melancolía en aquellos ojos, Shaoran lo vio, le sonrió y luego le dijo

―Discúlpame Kerberus, ahora no ―y dejando a un Kerberus desconcertado avanzó hacia el área de las cocinas… en ese momento sintió la necesidad de verla por lo menos un momento, unos minutos bastarian… se acercó a la entrada de la pastelería y después de dar un respiro para calmar un poco sus emociones, asomó su cabeza … la buscó con la mirada, todos estaban trabajando muy animados y de pronto la vio, se encontraba en medio de un grupo en uno de los mesones de trabajo enseñándoles como emplearían algunos ingredientes, indicando, dirigiendo … fue en uno de esos momentos que sus miradas se cruzaron y ella al verlo le sonrió de la manera más tierna, sus bellos ojos esmeralda brillaban y su sonrisa cálida le daba paz… la paz que en ese momento necesitaba para todo ese remolino de emociones que sentía… él le respondió con una sonrisa también, pero ella notó algo raro, él no estaba siendo el mismo de siempre, así que lo miró por un momento, le hizo una seña de que la esperara un momento, para luego acercarse al grupo de asistentes que tenía y dándoles algunas ordenes, decidió ir a hablar con el castaño .

Ambos salieron de la pastelería y caminaron por un momento cerca de los jardines que había camino al campo de golf… era un paisaje muy hermoso, rebosaba de vida, los colores se mezclaban entre sí, la vegetación, el diseño mismo de los ambientes daban tranquilidad... y allí estaban ellos, caminando uno a lado del otro... se habían alejado lo suficiente, luego se sentaron bajo un árbol… y fue que entonces Sakura rompió el silencio

―y ¿cómo te sientes? ― dijo señalando su cabeza, haciéndole notar que se refería al incidente de la fiesta

―ya mejor

― ¿descansaste tranquilo?

― Sí… ―aunque lo dijo por compromiso, pues la verdad no había dormido nada, no pudo evitar respirar profundamente y mirar al vacio… luego hubo silencio… ahora era su turno de hablar ― Sakura… gracias ―a lo que ella ladeo la cabeza,como indicándole a que se refería, el la vio por el rabillo del ojo y agregó ―por salir un momento… por estar aquí conmigo…ahora.

―Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… si deseas hablar, yo te escucharé… y si no es el caso, entonces déjame hacerte compañía ― dijo esto y Shaoran se giro y al fin ella pudo mirarlo a los ojos... él le mostró una mirada muy triste, su rostro reflejaba angustia y solo acertó a decir― gracias― al tiempo en que se abrazaron… con ese abrazo ella lo estaba calmando, le estaba dando la tranquilidad que él necesitaba … sintió que el cálido corazón de Sakura podría calmar la tormenta que había en el suyo... fue así que lo decidió, tras deshacer el abrazo y sintiendo que ella era la persona indicada, aquella que lo podría escuchar... él empezó a contarle todo, poco por poco, le explicó que con el golpe muchas imágenes regresaron a su mente… sí, le habló sobre sus recuerdos… la video llamada …sus suposiciones… la nula respuesta de sus padres… Sakura lo escuchó sorprendida por cada cosa que él le relataba, pero atenta a cada acción, a cada gesto, ella podía percibir el dolor en cada palabra que pronunciaba...

* * *

_**Holaaa!... que les pareció este capítulo?... jajajaja XD, aún se quedarán con las ganas de saber si todo lo que dijo Xiaoláng es cierto u_u ... una vez tenga escrito el siguiente lo publicaré, las ideas ya están planeadas, por ello no se preocupen, sé que quiero escribir de aquí en adelante... pero debo desarrollarla como es debido ñ.ñ **_

_**Por cierto el Tsunami del que se habla en esta parte de la historia, ocurrió el veintiséis de diciembre del 2004 a las 7:58 am, hora local de la región, en cuanto a los años en que ocurren las catastrofes, bueno es posible que no concuerden con la historia, pues decidí no mencionar los años solo los eventos y las fechas, de esa manera coincidirian con la trama que estoy desarrollando.**_

_**Muy bien, de otro lado como siempre digo, cualquier comentario, duda, consejo o sugerencia que tengan será bien recibido, pueden dejar sus reviews... bye ;)**_

_**ATT. Kind Yuuki**_


	14. CP14- La otra cara de la moneda

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

- **La otra cara de la moneda -**

Aquella mañana, en Hong Kong, Hien y Ieran Li recibieron la llamada de su sobrino, quien les informaba un poco acerca de su joven heredero que en ese momento estaba en Japón. Les platicó acerca de la pequeña fiesta que se llevó a cabo y les mencionó de forma breve que Xiaoláng había sufrido un accidente sin ninguna consecuencia, pues es al menos lo que él creía. Luego les comunicó que él deseaba tener una video llamada en el lapso de una hora, cosa que les sorprendió , ya que faltaba solo un día para que estuvieran en Japón, aun así no se negaron y acordaron hacerlo juntos.

Al cabo de una hora, Hien Li y su esposa se ubicaron en un cómodo sofá en su habitación y establecieron la video llamada, de alguna manera les entusiasmaba el hacerlo esta vez, debido a que desde que se volvieron a reencontrar con su hijo, cinco años atrás, él no había mostrado mucho interés en acercárseles, mostraba respeto y quizá bromeaba con sus hermanas y tenía paciencia para con sus locuras, en las empresas que pertenecían a la corporación era un gran líder en todo lo que le pusieran a cargo… sin embargo con ellos solo mostraba respeto y nada más… al reencontrarse cinco años atrás, ellos no encontraron al pequeño Xiaoláng, aquel que buscaba con afán el cariño de sus padres…no… ellos encontraron a un joven Xiaoláng, independiente, respetuoso y que podía mantener conversaciones amenas y dar muestras de afecto con sus hermanas, con sus allegados… menos con ellos. Así que durante estos cinco años quienes siempre dieron el primer paso fueron Hien y Ieran, anhelaban ganarse su confianza, que por alguna razón desconocida para ellos parecía faltar en esta relación padres- hijo… y este día se encontraban emocionados, pues por primera vez durante estos cinco años tendrían una video llamada pero no por iniciativa propia sino por la de él. Era una de sus grandes ilusiones a punto de hacerse realidad… es lo que creían, pero que equivocados que podrían llegar a estar en ese momento.

Escucharon el timbrar que indicaba que la conexión se estaba llevando a cabo, se miraron y sonrieron, una sonrisa cómplice como la de unos padres primerizos cuando su pequeño va hacer un gran logro… se tomaron de la mano cuando la imagen se empezó a hacer más clara y ahí estaba, era su hijo, el menor de cinco, su único varón, aquel que se esforzaba por siempre dar buen nombre a la familia, sí, él era su hijo.

―Padre… madre― les dijo de forma respetuosa como normalmente se habían acostumbrado a escucharle cada vez que se dirigía a ellos

―Buenos días hijo, al parecer ya estas mejor, nos dijo Eriol que sufriste un pequeño accidente, pero al parecer nada de consideración ― Hien Li , le hablaba de manera amable y no podía al mismo tiempo evitar sonreír, pues le parecía mentira que su hijo al fin diera muestras de un posible acercamiento.

―Es cierto hijo, me preocupé mucho cuando me enteré― dijo Ieran después de mirar a su esposo y dar una tierna mirada hacia la pantalla donde podía ver a su querido hijo observándolos.

―Ya veo

―Bueno, pero Eriol me mencionó que querías hablar con nosotros, ¿qué puede ser tan importante que no pudiste esperar a que estemos allá? ― decía Hien Li algo divertido con la idea de que su retoño no hubiera esperado un día más para hablar con ellos personalmente, como mayormente lo hacía.

― ¿Quién es Clow Reed? ― de pronto espetó su hijo, y fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo de golpe sobre sus cuerpos… una gran sorpresa… un escalofrio que los recorrió por dentro , las sonrisas se borraron, Ieran se empezó a poner pálida y se sujetaba de su mano, él trataba de mantener su tranqulidad, pero la sola mención de ese nombre… aquel nombre… sentía que todo era como un dejavú… reunió todo sus fuerzas y ordenó sus ideas lo más rápido que pudo para preguntar

― ¿dónde escuchaste ese nombre? ― y al decirlo trataba de permanecer sereno, por que en verdad sentía que si él no lo hacía su fiel compañera se desvanecería en cualquier instante.

―de tu propia boca el 26 de diciembre hace ya un poco más de catorce años ― respondió de la manera más fría que lo hubiera hecho, _¿en verdad es el mismo Xiaoláng?_ Se preguntaba… y luego pensaba aquel día… _aquel maldito día_… hundido en sus pensamientos, ya no pudo formular palabras y sentía el temblor y la frialdad de las manos de su esposa… ella había entrado n pánico y al parecer él también… dudaba de lo que debía decir… ya no se atrevía a hablar, porque al mirar la pantalla pudo notar la mirada tan gélida y penetrante de su hijo… era como si… ¿Cómo si los despreciara?... _por favor que no sea eso… _y de pronto lo escucharon hablar de nuevo

― ¿No me piensan responder?... o debo suponer que ese hombre fue víctima de su codicia por una herencia ¿Quizá? ― ¿herencia?... ¿sabe lo de la herencia?... pensó y ahora sí … sintió que si intentaba formular alguna palabra , no lo haría bien y soltaria cualquier cosa incoherente. El temblor de Ieran se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente, de pronto ella tomó aire y se sujetó fuertemente de su mano para decir

―Hijo…― se le escuchó decir y Hien sabía que ella estaba conteniendo el llanto…él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo mucho en este momento, sus nervios la estaban traicionando no más que los de él… y ella volvió a respirar profundo y de la manera más amable, como cuando una madre intenta hacer algo muy importante a su pequeño dijo― ¿de qué hablas cariño?…¿codicia?... por favor, esto es un malentendido

― Ja ja ja…― Xiaoláng soltó una risa de manera sarcástica… y ellos no pudieron evitar mirar hacía la pantalla y quedar en shock cuando vieron y escucharon lo que le siguió a esta risa― ¿malentendido?... ¡espera! ― dijo levantando una mano hacia la pantalla y poniendo su otra mano sujetando su mentón… eso fue todo lo que faltaba para confirmarlo, Xiaoláng había recuperado la memoria de su niñez, no sabían cómo, no sabían cuando… pero era innegable… ese gesto que tanta sorpresa les causó era algo que él no hacia hace mucho tiempo… ellos recordaban haberlo visto haciendo eso cuando sacaba sus conclusiones y dejaba calladas a sus hermanas― creo que dijiste que te viste obligada a tener hijos como una coneja para mantener la he-ren-cia ―dijo en forma sarcástica y después de ello su mirada se volvió completamente gélida hacia ellos ― no me piensan decir ¿quién es Clow Reed? o ¿debo pensar que mis suposiciones son ciertas?

Cuando terminó de decir eso , Ieran ya no pudo evitar ponerse las manos en el rostro, no podía creer que su propio hijo les estuviera hablando de esta manera, aquel pequeño que en incontables veces corrió detrás de ellos pidiéndoles un poquito de su tiempo… que ellos se dedicaron a negar… aquel que por más protestas que hiciera era víctima de las travesuras de sus hermanas mayores… aquel que tuvo que ser cuidado la mayor parte del tiempo, porque al parecer en ese entonces a sus padres les parecía un estorbo. Pero el tiempo que pensó haberlo perdido fue como si siempre llevara un daga clavada en el pecho, un vacio que nunca podría llenar… y después encontrarlo, ella sintió que los intentos por acercarse a él fueron en vano.

Hien, se quedó estático, su mirada estaba perdida… esto había sido una cachetada a su orgullo… orgullo que alguna vez lo alejó de lo más importante que pueden tener los padres , sus hijos… cuando envió a sus hijas y sobrina a un internado, porque se cansó de las constantes quejas de su menor hijo , al sentirlo perdido a este último, decidió recuperar el tiempo perdido y sin dar explicación de sus actos, pues el gran señor Li jamás haría algo como eso, simplemente retiro a sus niñas , como las llamaba, del internado…si alguna vez pensó que podría también recuperar el tiempo perdido con Xiaoláng sin dar explicaciones, se había equivocado… y de qué manera.

De pronto vieron como Xiaoláng se paraba y dirigía a la salida y aunque trato de llamarlo, este ya se había ido… en ese momento todo parecía sacado de una de sus peores pesadillas… ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

― tía, por favor no llore― en ese momento, Ieran alzó un poco la cabeza y cayó en cuenta de que frente a ellos ya no estaba su hijo.

― Eriol ― de pronto dijo Hien, saliendo de su ensimismamiento… y luego de tranquilizarse un poco y poner una mano sobre el hombro de sus esposa para alcanzarle un pañuelo con la otra, lo quedó mirando por la pantalla ¿Cómo?...¿cómo fue?

―Ayer el recibió un golpe en la cabeza y luego cayó a la piscina cuando lo sacaron, él estaba consiente, pero nos miraba como extrañado y parecía como si balbuceara o quizá intentara decir algo, lo llevé al hospital y le practicaron los exámenes necesarios para descartar alguna lesión… el medico dijo que estaba bien

―Él recuperó la memoria, ¿tú lo sabias?

―No, me pareció extraño su comportamiento, por ello lo seguí… y también los escuché

―Tú también escuchaste― la conversación dijo Hien sarcásticamente

―Si te refieres hasta hace unos minutos sí… y si te refieres a aquel 26 de diciembre, la respuesta es la misma ―dijo Eriol totalmente serio y mirando a Hien. Y al ver el desconcierto de sus tios, agregó pienso que deben darle un tiempo a Xiaoláng para que se tranquilice y luego aclarar las cosas con él

―Eriol… todo el tiempo ¿tú? ― Dijo Hien por la revelación de su sobrino que asintió con la cabeza

―después de que aquel extraño con una niña salieran por el pasillo y ustedes cerraran la puerta… estaba tratando de convencer a Xiaoláng de una suposición que hice y me puse a escuchar detrás de la puerta jalando a mi primo a hacer lo mismo… jamás pensé lo que escucharíamos ahí… mucho menos la reacción de Xiaoláng ― al decir esto Ieran no pudo evitar recordar.

**Ieran POV **

_26 de diciembre, isla de Sumatra…7:40 am. Aprox_.

Recuerdo muy bien aquella mañana, como si lo ocurrido hubiera sido hace solo instantes… siempre lo he recordado… durante el tiempo que pensé que había perdido a mi hijo… que ironía, solo cuando lo perdí lo sentí más mío que de nadie… en ese momento la naturaleza se encargó de enseñarme la cruda verdad… había desperdiciado el tiempo valioso que debí pasar con mi pequeño… porque en el tiempo que lo tuve cerca, que buscaba mi compañía, para mí cualquier cosa era mejor que cuidar de él… prácticamente deje su cuidado en manos de Wey y la servidumbre… que gran error cometí.

Ese día… aquel 26 de diciembre… Hien había acordado cerrar el trato con Yamato Sasaki, quien llegó con la pequeña Rika para cerrar el trato, fue un acuerdo hecho entre ambas familias … aunque , ahora que lo pienso, nunca volvimos a saber de ellos, luego de ese día sus negocios que se basaban en el turismo de aquella zona que quedó devastada, casi desaparecieron, espero que al menos su pequeña lograra estar viva… cuando nos despedimos cerré la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos, me dirigí a un comodo sillón de mimbre , mirando hacía la ventana, mientras Hien sirvió bebidas para ambos y me alcanzó un vaso.

―¿qué te parece?... una vista agradable, ¿no es así? ― dijo Hien poniéndose detrás del respaldar de su esposa y mirando hacia la ventana como lo hacía ella. ― Cerrar aquel negocio fue cosa del momento.

―¡vaya!,¡vaya!... entonces a partir de ahora parece que todo saldrá a la perfección― Ieran le dijo , mientras giraba a mirarlo y Hien caminaba frente a ella.

―sí querida, como ves Sasaki aceptó, y está más que complacido con el trato, después de todo ha asegurado el destino de su hija. Un Li ― aseguró señalándose muy orgulloso, Hien siempre hablaba muy soberbio en ese tiempo ― siempre es un buen candidato.

―al parecer a partir de ahora todo empezará a salir perfecto ― dije mientras observaba el hielo moverse en mi vaso, luego le dirigí una mirada a mi esposo ―ya que Clow Reed murió hace dos meses ya no hay nadie quien pueda pelear por la herencia

―ese bastardo nunca fue amenaza…― frunció el ceño y camino a mirar por la ventana más de cerca ― él quería un heredero y le dimos un heredero…― él… sí él… de quien hablaba no era otro más que su padre, un hombre que jamás actuó como tal, los recuerdos que Hien tenía de su familia, eran de su madre llorando constantemente por los desplantes de su padre, recordarlo siempre lo llenaba de ira… mi tío , porque lamentablemente era mi tío, solía estar más con sus amantes más que con su familia, de ahí el gran sufrimiento que llevó a la muerte a mi suegra― sus hijos no serán amenaza a lo que por derecho nos pertenece― ¿hijos? … sí los del sujeto que era fruto de la infidelidad… pero eso ya no me interesaba…en aquel entonces, yo no mostraba ningún aprecio por los míos… mucho menos lo hacía por hijos ajenos… que equivocada estaba.

―me hiciste engendrar hijos como una coneja hasta que nació Xiaoláng ―fue un pensamiento que dije a manera de reproche, lo que le causó mucha gracia a mi esposo, pues mientras yo fruncía el ceño, él empezó a reír ―vamos querida, tú mejor que nadie sabias todo lo que hubiéramos perdido si él no nacía

Claro que lo sabía, solo que quien tuvo que soportar esos cinco embarazos fui yo, no él… y solo fue para mantener la vida a la que ya me había acostumbrado… tan concentrados estábamos en nuestra conversación que ver entrar de golpe al menor de mis hijos, avanzando a zancadas, nos tomó por sorpresa… venía caminando con una mirada de reproche que no le había visto antes, pero que al momento que ví no me gustó… aunque yo no solía demostrarle amor, él debía respetarme, eso es lo que pensaba… entonces mi orgullo pudo más y le recriminé por entrar de esa forma y tener la osadía, porque eso era para mí su atrevimiento, de pararse frente a nosotros sin permiso.

―Xiaoláng Li, ¡¿qué maneras son esas de entrar?! ― Le dijé sin dejar de mirarlo muy enojada… pero jamás esperé lo que mi pequeño hijo de pronto diría.

― ¿Quién es Clow Reed? ― preguntó sin borrar aquella mirada de su rostro, su voz ya no era la de un dulce pequeño, en un momento se había transformado en algo frío y monótono… cuando habló sentí una punzada en mi pecho, una angustia que nunca antes había sentido empezó a acunarse en algún lugar de mi corazón. Mis manos se pusieron frias en segundos y el vaso que sostenía cayó al piso.

― ¿estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta? … ¡que modales... ― Hien, al contrario de mí, dejo que su ira hablara por él alzando la voz, recriminándole por escuchar lo que no debía… pero también se quedó callado cuando la furia y reproche de nuestro hijo lo hicieron por primera vez alzarnos la voz.

― ¡¿Quién es Clow Reed?! ― preguntó y yo podía ver que él temblaba, no sé si eran nervios, si era ira… si era decepción… ¿qué es lo que había escuchado?... me puse de pie lentamente para saber si podría calmarlo… pero entonces sucedió, la tierra tembló con tal fuerza, los gritos, no se hicieron esperar…era una pesadilla.

**Fin Ieran POV**

― aceptaré tu consejo Eriol… solo te pido que cualquier cosa que le pase a mi hijo, me lo informes por favor. ― Hien, parecía estar más calmado, Eriol tenía razón debían conversar esto con calma y no de la manera en que lo habían hecho.

**_En un lujoso hotel en Japón…_**

Se dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero para Xiaoláng, algo le decía que esa tormenta estaba lejos de terminar… luego de sentirse más tranquilo, ya que pudo contarle todo lo que sentía a Sakura, se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar de regreso

― mis padres llegaran mañana a primera hora

―entonces… ahora ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer Xiaoláng? ―Preguntaba Sakura al joven castaño que parecía estar más calmado… al no recibir respuesta de él, decidió tomarse el atrevimiento de sugerirle algo… se iba arriesgar, pero si era por el bien de él, valía la pena― Shaoran, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que deberías conversar con ellos… pienso que aunque hayan cometido errores en el pasado, quizá pueden haber cambiado― al decir esto ella vio como él giró y la miro, dudó por un momento, pero de pronto le preguntó

― ¿crees que ellos pueden haber cambiado… y que yo estoy quizá en un error? ― él le dijo con su mirada un tanto triste, si bien se había calmado, eran muchas cosas las que tenía en ese momento entre sus pensamientos

― sabes Shaoran a veces los golpes que nos da la vida nos hacen reaccionar y cambiamos, muchas veces para bien otras para mal, nunca se sabe que reacción tendrá una persona ante un acontecimiento, pues todas no tomamos la misma decisión … las decisiones que tomamos son lo que nos definen como es que seremos de aquí en adelante… si aún no estás seguro de la decisión que debes tomar, conversa con ellos y descubre la verdad , descubre si tus suposiciones son ciertas― dijo todo esto conciliadoramente… muy calmada y al final lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa… él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz conocida los interrumpió

― Sabias palabras, Sakura

― Eriol― dijo Shaoran mirando al recién llegado

― discúlpenme por interrumpir, dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza y luego agregó Xiaoláng, mis tíos desean conversar contigo y aclarar todo este asunto, al llegar de viaje, por favor escucha sus explicaciones… sé lo que escuchaste ese día, porque yo también estaba contigo… sin embargo, pienso que los tíos que conozco ahora distan mucho de ser los mismos de hace casi catorce años… ellos cambiaron ― al terminar de decir esto, Shaoran camino hacía un costado, observó el paisaje que se podría apreciar desde una pared de vidrio y después de dar un profundo suspiro, se giró observó a Sakura y luego a Eriol

― está bien, hablaré mañana mismo con ellos y escucharé sus explicaciones.

* * *

_**Holaaa!... etto, quiero agradecerle a todos los que están leyendo mi fic, en verdad cuando empecé a escribir no pensé que muchos se atrevieran a leerlo...jejeje... la verdad, tiendo a menospreciar algunas cosas que hago T_T ... pero bueno, eso no viene al caso... más bien le agradezco porque al ver que hay lectores, me suben mucho el animo y eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo... el escribir me ayuda a focalizar mis emociones ñ_ñ ... y a quienes me han dejado review, y me dan concejos, mil gracias pues realmente deseo poder expresarme mejor en mi historia... discúlpenme si a veces se me pasa por alto alguna falta ortográfica.**_

_**finalmente y como siempre digo, si tienen alguna duda, consejo o sugerencia... incluso maldición(por dejarlos intrigados... jajajajaja XD ) pueden dejar su review... byeee!**_


	15. CP15- Explicaciones

******Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**-Explicaciones-**

Era un día hermoso, observaba por la ventana de la limusina el paisaje que aparecía ante sus ojos, al mismo tiempo si giraba la cabeza, frente a él se encontraban los señores a los que les tenía lealtad… y en sus pensamientos toda una vida de servicio… Wey llegó a trabajar a la Mansión Li cuando aún era muy joven, en ese entonces, su patrón, el señor Tiáo Li, lo dejó entrar a trabajar por pedido de su esposa. La joven señora Xiang Li era una mujer amable… Wey recordaba claramente como la conoció.

** Wey POV**

Eran el año de 1965 y yo solo tenía 10 años… la situación política y económica que China estaba atravesando era terrible, a causa de ello quedé huérfano a corta edad… quizá mi fin hubiera sido el mismo que el de mis padres… pero entonces la conocí. La señora Xiang Li, muy joven y ya casada, estaba caminando por una de las calles de la entonces Beijing, el ver gente morir de hambre era algo común… había escapado de un campamento de trabajo, y me adentré en la ciudad, no había comido nada desde el día anterior, mucho menos tomado agua… estaba caminando cuando de pronto todo se hizo borroso y caí, lo siguiente que recuerdo es la cálida mano de la señora Xiang, ayudándome a sentar, mientras despierto en una habitación suntuosa, algo hasta el momento para mí nunca antes visto… ella era realmente agradable, conversó conmigo, me preguntó por mi familia, y al saber la situación en que me encontraba, solo sonrió y dijo que muy pronto todo cambiaria.

Al llegar su esposo, le preguntó si ella había escogido algún obsequio que quisiera, y ella le propuso que en vez de una joya, le dejara llevarme, quería encargarse de mi educación y más adelante trabajaría para ellos. Note como el joven señor Li me examinó con la mirada, al tiempo que preguntaba por mi familia… después de pensarlo un poco, él aceptó. Así fue como de vagar sin rumbo por las calles de Beijín, fui llevado junto con ellos para vivir en la mansión Li en la ciudad de Hong Kong… todo fue nuevo para mí, en la señora encontré el cariño de madre que tanto me hacía falta, ella se encargó de educarme, a la vez que me enseñaban todo lo necesario para ser un mayordomo modelo a su servicio , pero así como mi situación había mejorado pude notar en el paso de los años, como mi señora Xiang sufría por no poder concebir.

Para los Li era muy importante el nacimiento de un varón que continuara su legado, ella empezó a deprimirse, y su esposo no hizo nada por ayudarla… con tristeza la veía llorar y no podía hacer nada por ella… hasta que un día después de haberse encontrado algo delicada de salud fue al médico… al llegar estaba llena de vida, y me llamaba con mucho entusiasmo, el resto de la servidumbre también estaba sorprendida, de pronto me vio y me abrazó y dijo ― ¡Wey , felicítame! … ¡habrá un heredero en la familia! ― al verla tan feliz, no solo yo, todos en la casa estábamos emocionados, el señor Tiáo, estaba en uno de sus usuales viajes, es así como la señora decidió organizar una cena especial para darle la noticia… yo me encargué de ayudarle aquella noche… aquella noche que el corazón de mi señora empezó a destrozarse… al darle la noticia , la señora Xiang espero con una gran sonrisa la respuesta de su esposo, quien dejó de comer instantáneamente la observó, se puso de pie y antes de retirarse solo dijo ― espero que sea varón― con esa respuesta no pude más que regresar a mirar a la señora, quien agachó la cabeza y murmuró ― lo será― a pesar de ello la señora se esforzó por estar feliz durante el resto de su embarazo.

Cuando al fin nació la criatura, era un hermoso varón, quien tenía el cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, rasgos distintivos de los varones de la familia Li, mi señora estaba llena de alegría, sin embargo al contrario de lo que todos pensábamos, los desplantes del señor Tiáo, hacia mi señora junto al joven Hien no cesaron… todos vimos con el paso de los años como la amargura fue secando la salud de mi señora, cada vez era más débil, hasta el día en que murió… para ese momento, el joven Hien Li ya contaba con quince años, y estaba comprometido con una prima lejana, la joven Ieran Hiraguizawa… después de la ceremonia fúnebre, pasé a ser el guardián del joven por así decirlo, ya que me propuse cumplir la voluntad de la señora antes de morir… esto fue en una de las últimas pláticas que mantuve con ella en la que me hizo prometer que lo cuidaría, y no dejaría que si algún día tenía descendencia, permitiera que esa amargura que destruyó el corazón de ella, lo destruyera a él y su familia.

Pero hoy recuerdo todo esto mi señora Xiang, porque parece que no los protegí lo suficiente… ayer el joven Xiaoláng me habló de todo y me agradeció mis cuidados… sin embargo, al escucharlo me sentí triste, pues por primera vez vi esa melancolía que usted cargaba… por primera vez la vi en los ojos del joven Xiaoláng… en ese momento la recordé a usted… y hoy en la mañana antes de salir al aeropuerto a recoger a los señores… no pude evitar el lamentar esta situación… espero que el noble corazón del joven Xiaoláng no se pierda…

**Fin Wey POV**

Llegaron al hotel y al bajar de la limusina, Hien y Ieran Li no pudieron evitar mirarse, dieron un profundo respiro y tomados del brazo caminaron en tensa calma para entrar al hotel. Touya los recibió, al igual que el resto del personal, todos se inclinaron en reverencia y ellos asintieron con la cabeza, luego ahí estaba Eriol, esperándoles para indicarles donde era que los esperaba su hijo. Entraron por los pasillos y detrás venia caminando el fiel Wey, quien rogaba mentalmente porque todo esto terminara de buena manera… llegaron a la puerta de un pequeño salón, Ieran miro a Eriol como tratando de decirle algo, y él asintió, finalmente Wey abrió la puerta y ellos entraron.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Xiaoláng quien al verlos, solo asintió la cabeza. Ieran se sentía triste de no poder acercarse a él. El ambiente estaba cargado de una tensa calma, Xiaoláng parecía no estar dispuesto a decir una sola palabra. Hien, sintió que no debía alargar más la espera así que empezó a hablar

―Parece que ha llegado el momento de aclarar todo este asunto ― empezó a decir captando la atención de su hijo, en ese mismo instante, Ieran respiro profundo, caminó un poco y se sentó.

― entonces ahora sí me dirás ¿Quién es Clow Reed? ― dijo mirando directamente a su padre, quien al escuchar la pregunta cerró los ojos, inhalo pausadamente un poco de aire y luego respondió

― Era mi medio hermano― Hien había decidido enfrentar a su hijo con la verdad, y en este momento se la revelaría.

― ¿medio hermano? ― repitió Xiaoláng sorprendido, pues hasta donde él sabía y recordaba su padre era hijo único, nunca hubo mención o insinuación de que tuviera otro familiar.

― Xiaoláng, esta plática, va ser en verdad larga… por favor siéntate, pues no eres al único a quien le debo explicaciones― giró a mirar a Eriol y Wey, que se hallaban cerca a la puerta, y con un gesto los invitó a sentarse, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca, Ieran intervino

― me parece que faltan dos personas más ― y ante la sorpresa de Hien y Xiaoláng que la observaron inmediatamente, ella le dirigió una mirada a Eriol, y como si de una plática entre miradas se tratara , él entendió e inmediatamente habló por su celular y ordenó

― vengan― hubo silencio en la habitación, de pronto unas voces que parecían venir de afuera se le hicieron conocidas a Xiaoláng quien había observado a su padre aceptar de Wey un vaso con whiskey… al escuchar la voces, giró inmediatamente a mirar a su madre

― no me digas que…― trato de decir y su madre le respondió calmadamente

― me parece que es justo que ellos también lo sepan― de pronto al terminar Ieran esta frase, tocaron la puerta y Eriol abrió, dejando entrar a dos jóvenes muy conocidos para él y Xiaoláng, pero también para Ieran… ellos entraron e hicieron una reverencia, al pararse firmes, Hien no pudo evitar su sorpresa, sujetó fuerte su vaso y de pronto escuchó decir de su mujer― cuando desapareció Xiaoláng, yo decidí buscarlos.

Xiaoláng estaba sorprendido de lo que mencionó su madre, y al voltear a mirar a los jóvenes, uno de ellos estaba calmado, mientras en el otro el notaba un poco de molestia, ya no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba pasando… de pronto Eriol le mencionó a su tío con toda calma

― les presento a Kerberus Reed nuestro capitán de mozos y a Spinnel Reed, mi asistente personal ― dijo con toda calma y los aludidos a la mención de sus nombres asentían con la cabeza. Hien estaba estupefacto, respiro profundo varias veces, al notarlo Wey, se le acercó y le preguntó

― ¿ se encuentra bien señor? ― la preocupación de Wey al ver la palidez de Hien era grande, pero este al ver a su viejo mayordomo, sonrió y dijo

― tranquilo Wey, ha llegado el momento de revelar lo que tanta amargura le trajo a mi madre y en parte a mí. ― parecía que esto no solo lo decía para calmar al mayordomo, sino para infundirse valor él mismo, Wey asintió y luego dejó que Hien prosiguiera

― por favor jóvenes, tomen asiento, lo que hoy tengo que aclarar con mi hijo, también les compete a ustedes― y al decir esto les indicó con una mano, que se sentaran donde ya se encontraban Xiaoláng en un sillón personal lo mismo que Ieran en otro extremo, observaron a Eriol sentarse en uno también y aunque ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido , se sentaron en un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos dejando el último de los sillones personales para que se sentara Hien, quien al hacerlo, les dirigió una mirada lo mismo que el resto de los presentes y pudieron ver como se empujaban ambos jóvenes, que ya se encontraban sentados, como si de niños se tratara, esto rompió un poco la tensión y Hien no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos mientras Xiaoláng movió la cabeza suavemente haciendo una negación lo mismo que Eriol. Al notar que eran observados Spinnel agachó la cabeza lo mismo que Kerberus, pero este último tenía las mejillas un poco rojas al sentirse observado, Wey al notarlo sonrió.

― bueno, si tengo que aclarar este asunto, espero que me escuchen con calma y les pido por favor que no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado― era la primera vez en su vida que Hien Li daría una explicación de este tipo, y necesitaba hacerlo con calma… todos los presentes accedieron a su pedido y se lo dieron a entender con la rápida mirada que cruzó con cada uno de ellos, respiro profundo dándose valor y empezó su explicación― cuando mi madre se casó con mi padre, Tiáo Li, tenía muchas ilusiones, ella en ese entonces era muy joven… pero al pasar de los años, su matrimonio no funcionó como a ella le hubiera gustado, esto se debió principalmente a que no lograba concebir. Mi padre era un hombre muy rígido al llevar la tradición de la familia, la cual decía que siempre se debía llegar a engendrar un varón, a como dé lugar para que continúe el legado familiar… en vista de aquello, mi madre procuró quedar en estado, ella notó el poco interés que tenía mi padre en ella, por eso pensó que si llegaba a darle un heredero, también ganaría el favor de mi padre. Con el paso de los años, ella al fin pudo concebirme y se sintió la mujer más dichosa, pero lejos de alegrar el corazón de mi padre, él se alejó más de ella… incluso después de haber nacido, mi padre no parecía tener interés alguno en nosotros. Siempre estaba de viaje, y prácticamente mi madre se encargó de criarme sola… fue en uno de esos viajes, que por cosas que a veces uno no entiende, mi madre supo la razón, mi padre tenía una amante francesa, alguien más joven que ella, y fruto de aquella relación un hijo que tendría casi la misma edad que yo… sí, ese niño era Clow Reed…

Mientras Hien hacía la última declaración Wey recordaba el dolor que pasó la señora Xiang y no podía evitar entristecer, mientras Xiaoláng estaba sorprendido por saber esta parte de la historia de su familia, pues hasta donde recordaba, siempre se le habló de su abuela, más nunca de su abuelo y ahora entendía la razón… y en cuanto a los gemelos, Spinnel iba asimilando la información sin hacer muchas muecas y parecía estar calmado, mientras Kerberus era todo lo contrario, él si era mucho más expresivo y su rostro manifestaba cada emoción que estaba sintiendo al saber un poco más de la familia de su padre… Ieran observaba a su esposo y al verlo triste por evocar aquellos recuerdos, extendió su mano hacia él y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, para darle apoyo, entonces Hien inhalo un poco de aire y continuó.

― mi madre al saber de la infidelidad de mi padre y de su otro hijo, no pudo evitar sentirse herida, en especial por que no comprendía el rechazo hacia mí… para ser sinceros yo tampoco lo comprendía, era muy pequeño para entenderlo, fue así como sin tener el cariño de mi padre me aferre a mi madre y ella a mí… pero también lo que había hecho mi padre, desestabilizó a mi madre emocionalmente, ella enfermó, y constantemente su corazón se fue llenando de amargura con cada desplante de mi padre… luego su salud fue decayendo, únicamente se mantenía encerrada en su habitación, y ya que solo me tenía a mí y yo a ella, parte de su amargura se instaló también en mi corazón… cuando tuve suficiente uso de razón ella me contó todo, y yo no pude más que aborrecer las tradiciones de la familia, la infidelidad de mi padre, a mi padre por causar la ruina del ser que yo más amaba y a su otra familia por haberse convertido en la causa de su sufrimiento…

Las declaraciones de Hien en ese momento calaron hondo en el corazón de Xiaoláng, quien recordó la familia feliz que tuvo durante su adolescencia, se preguntó qué hubiera pasado, si él hubiera estado en la situación de su padre… Ieran mantenía fuertemente asida la mano de su esposo dándole apoyo y valor para que él siguiera con su relato… Eriol ahora comprendía un poco más la situación real de los hechos, pues aunque él sabía una parte, no podía inclinarse para ningún lado hasta no saber exactamente qué había ocurrido… mientras que los gemelos, eran dos caras contradictorias cada uno metido en sus pensamientos….

― después de cumplir quince años, mi madre murió, para ese entonces, ya estaba comprometido con Ieran… pasé algunas semanas encerrado en mi habitación, deseando que todo fuera una mentira… de pronto un día Ieran me visitó y fue en uno de mis impulsos, que la lleve conmigo a buscar a la otra familia de mi padre, él estaba de viaje como de costumbre, y aproveché que Wey no se encontraba en la mansión, huí de casa y viajé a Japón, pues mi madre siempre supo donde vivían aquellas personas, pero nunca tuvo el valor de buscarlos, por ende yo aproveché aquella información… llegué a Japón y llevando siempre a Ieran a mi lado, fuimos directo al lugar que tenía apuntado como el hogar de aquella familia… grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al llegar ví a mi padre disfrutando como nunca lo habría hecho con mi madre y conmigo de un almuerzo en compañía de aquella mujer y su hijo, estaban en el jardín de la casa, riendo entre ellos, disfrutando como la familia que yo no llegué a tener… me quedé petrificado, entendí el miedo de mi madre al ver esa realidad, a mis padres los comprometieron jóvenes, por la tradición familiar, se casaron, pero mi padre nunca llegó a amar a mi madre, pero al parecer si amaba a esa mujer y aquel muchacho que tenía la misma edad que yo con diferencia de meses, era el fruto de aquel amor… para mi padre yo representé un lazo que lo ataba a una vida que él no deseaba… me llené de ira y equivocadamente les acusé de la muerte de mi madre… lo que desató otra tormenta… ese joven, no sabía nada de mí o mi madre.

Todos estaban prestando atención a la historia de Hien, quien se sujetaba con fuerza de la mano de su esposa, Wey no podía evitar estar triste por escuchar todo aquello, pues recordó el escape de Hien cuando era joven, más nunca supo donde fue… ahora lo sabía perfectamente. En cuanto a los gemelos estaban aturdidos por lo que escuchaban, si bien Spinnel, no mostraba muchas emociones, la cara de Kerberus demostraba todo lo contrario, no podía evitar afligirse por el relato, pensó en la situación del hombre que tenía en frente, en los sentimientos de su padre… era algo que jamás pensó escuchar, se preguntaba _¿por qué los hijos tienen que sufrir por los errores de los padres?_

* * *

_**hola!... etto... la explicación de Hien realmente es larga, por ello la dejo aquí... pero públicaré la continuación en dos dias sin falta ;) ... ahora bien cuando Wey hace referencia a 1965, si revisan en Wiki se darán cuenta que antes de ese año se dió lo que se conoce en la historia como "el gran salto adelante". Las consecuencias de este ambicioso proyecto fueron nefastas, la marcha atrás emprendida por el gobierno no pudo evitar que la interrupción de los modos de vida y de trabajo tradicionales en el campo se tradujeran en un descenso de la producción agrícola entre 1958 y 1962, que provocó una gran hambruna en numerosos lugares de China. Aunque hay muchas discrepancias en los estudios, debido a la poca fiabilidad de los datos de nacimientos y defunciones de la época, se suelen estimar en alrededor de 30 millones las muertes debidas a la hambruna. Relativamente contrariando esta situación, Hong Kong se empezó a volver más prospera en aquella época, a pesar que su población era la más joven de toda China, pues sus habitantes no legaban a más de 30- 35 años. **_

_**dicho esto, espero que sigan leyendo mis actualizaciones...**_ _**finalmente y como siempre digo, si tienen alguna duda,queja, consejo o sugerencia... pueden dejar su review... byeee!**_

_**ATT. Kind Yuuki**_


	16. CP16- Reconciliación

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**-Reconciliación -**

Todo parecía estar funcionando con normalidad en el nuevo hotel, los trabajadores iban y venían acomodando el ambiente que serviría como salón de recepciones al día siguiente, en la cocina todo iba quedando listo, y los jefes de cada área repetían vez tras vez instrucciones exactas de lo que sus subordinados tenían que hacer… sin embargo en uno de los ambientes de tan fastuosa construcción, se llevaba a cabo una conversación que revelaba hechos de muchos años atrás…

― en ese momento yo estaba furioso, entonces cuando él preguntó quién era yo, le dije de la manera más cruel que yo era el hijo legítimo de mi padre, y que él solo era un bastardo, producto de la ilícita relación que mantuvo él con su madre y por la que mi madre sufrió hasta el día de su muerte― Hien se llevó una mano al rostro y en ese momento recordó la cara de su medio hermano, cuando él dijo aquello, pareció no creerlo , pero Hien sabía que lo hirió profundamente aquel día ― Luego de ver como mi padre trataba de calmarlo, sin siquiera mirarme… me fui, tomé de la mano a Ieran y caminé lejos de ese lugar lo más pronto que pude… estaba demasiado herido, y no quise estar más tiempo cerca de ellos… desde ese momento en que me alejé y regresé a Hong Kong, decidí que no dejaría que él se quedara con lo que por derecho nos pertenecía a mi madre y a mí… decidí que el sufrimiento de mi madre no sería en vano… lamentablemente, no me importo a quienes podría herir en el camino, y me obsesioné con ese propósito… al cumplir los 18 años, hablé con la familia de mi prometida y nos casamos muy jóvenes, mi padre no podía hacer nada en contra mío , pero yo sabía muy bien que sus propósitos eran hacer que parte de las propiedades pasaran a Clow, sin embargo yo arruiné en parte sus planes, pues al decirle la verdad, Clow renunció a su apellido, y adoptó el de su madre, así fue como se convirtió en Clow Reed… a pesar de que ya estaba casado , mi obsesión siguió e involucré a mi esposa, sabía que ella me apoyaría, entonces le pedí que tuviéramos un varón para que de esa manera mi padre no pudiera hacer nada en contra de nosotros… pero Dios me envió mujeres, cuatro hermosas niñas .. pero no había un varón… estaba obsesionado con ello, en el tiempo en que mi cuarta hija tenía cuatro años y parecía todo estar tranquilo, me enteré que Clow Reed se había casado y su esposa estaba gestando … esto trajo consigo mis miedos a flote y le pedí a mi esposa que se embarazara de nuevo … y ella aceptó.

Todo lo que relataba en ese momento Hien hizo que él reviviera cada hecho, cada sentimiento, mientras hablaba se pudo notar el dolor que sintió, el rencor de sus palabras, la tristeza que lo atormentó y cuán importante había sido el apoyo de su esposa, la que al parecer, por lo que él relataba, jamás lo dejó solo.

― al tiempo que Ieran quedó embarazada, mi padre el gran Tiao Li falleció, no sin antes haber dejado un testamento con una clausula especial, en la cual indicaba que yo era el único heredero, pero en caso de no poder engendrar un varón, debería encargame de que los hijos de Clow Reed heredaran todo.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco… los gemelos y tanto Shaoran como Eriol estaban boquiabiertos, esa mañana estaban escuchando un relato que no conocían…pero jamás pensaron que Hien les diría algo como aquello…

― Luego de ello como correspondía legalmente se informó a Clow Reed la última voluntad de mi padre… y antes de que yo pudiera tomar alguna acción legal, una llamada me sorprendió, en ella los abogados me informaban que Clow Reed se negaba a aceptar cualquier testamento que mi padre hubiera dejado... sin embargo, esa decisión no le correspondía solo a él pues involucraba a sus recién nacidos hijos… lo único que determinaría si esa cláusula era válida o no, sería que Ieran diera a luz un varón… y así fue― Hien dijo esto y observó a Shaoran por un momento, Shaoran por su parte estaba sorprendido… ahora empezaban a tomar sentido las palabras que escuchó aquella mañana, aquel fatídico veintiseis de diciembre― luego de ello, Clow Reed envió un documento en el que, en vista de que ya había un heredero, él renunciaba, lo mismo que su familia a acceder a cualquier parte de la fortuna Li… cuando recibí este documento… en vez de sentirme aliviado y tratar de tener una relación amigable con él, me cerré en mi orgullo y cometí uno de los más grandes errores de mi vida, alejar de mi lado a mis hijos… las niñas estaban al cuidado de institutrices, y Xiaoláng al cuidado exclusivo de Wey, quien siempre intentó persuadirme de mi proceder, pero estaba tan cegado en sobrepasar a mi padre, para demostrar que era mejor que él, que nunca me dí cuenta que poco a poco a mis hijos les estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo él ...

Al decir esto, Hien no aguantó más y su mirada reflejaba la tristeza que sentía por su comportamiento, el dolor de saber lo que había causado… y en ese momento Xiaoláng comprendió lo que intentaba mostrar su padre, lo que él quizá sentía era arrepentimiento

― hace casi catorce años, cuando ocurrió toda esa tragedia en Sumatra… al sentir que te habíamos perdido, me sentí culpable de no haberte dado el cariño y atención que necesitaba un niño de tu edad … ― Hien miró a Xiaoláng , y su mirada era vidriosa, él trataba de hacer algo que nunca había hecho en su vida ― hijo, por favor… perdóname por causarte tanto dolor…

Xiaoláng y todos los presentes, jamás pensaron ver al gran Hien Li agachando la cabeza, pidiendo perdón por sus acciones… Ieran, no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro y no pudo reprimir lo que llevaba en su pecho… aquello que llevaba atravesado como una daga, era el dolor que le causaba el sentirse culpable, la rabia contra si misma por haberse portado de esa forma con su hijo cuando era pequeño, porque si bien Hien había cometido un gran error, ella le había seguido en su proceder, llegó a ser madre cuando aún era joven y deseaba seguir disfrutando de ello, así que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por pasar más tiempo con sus hijos, al contrario, siempre estuvo al lado de su esposo en sus viajes, mientras las institutrices cuidaban de ellos… recordar esto le causaba un gran dolor , era una carga que siempre llevaba, y el comportamiento de su hijo lo sintió como un castigo que se tenía merecido… entre lágrimas, Ieran no pudo quedarse callada más tiempo, ella necesitaba decir lo que todos estos años mantuvo en silencio

― Aquel día cuando entraste y nos miraste tan fríamente… con tanta ira, e indignación, por primera vez en mi vida sentí un fuerte dolor que oprimió mi pecho― empezó a decir mientras trataba de hablar con calma, pues sus lagrimas no se detenían ― por primera vez sentí que podía perder algo muy importante en mi vida… y lo que pasó después me lo confirmó… Xiaoláng, tú quizá no lo recuerdas exactamente, pero en el momento en que se sintió el sismo entraste en estado de pánico y aunque tu padre te decía que corras parecías no escuchar , te quedaste con la mirada perdida… así que mi deseo de protegerte me llevó a cargarte en brazos, corrimos, llegamos a las escaleras y desde ellas se podía apreciar cómo se fue formando una gran ola que en segundos comenzó a viajar hacia nosotros… era una carrera desesperada, yo te cargaba , lo mismo que Hien, cargó a Eriol … cuando la ola nos alcanzó yo resbalé y Hien trató de sujetarme… ― al decir esto el llanto de Ieran se hizo más intenso y empezó a respirar de forma rápida ― yo luchaba por no soltarte… te tenía en mis brazos y el agua nos quería llevar a ambos… la primera ola logró que tú empezaras a salir de tu trance y cuando estabas empezando a reaccionar vino otra más fuerte que nos cubrió … y luego… luego ya no estabas… el mar... el mar te arrancó de mis brazos, y yo… yo solo pude gritar tu nombre y escuchar que me llamaste, para luego desaparecer…― Ieran se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y tras tomar aire habló denuevo ― después de eso, sentí que había un vacío dentro de mí que no lograría llenar… trajimos a tus hermanas de vuelta a casa y me propuse ser una verdadera madre para ellas… pero constantemente me dije a mí misma si tan solo hubiera sido una verdadera madre… si tan solo hubiera sabido calmar ese ataque de pánico …

Ieran siguió llorando y Hien tenía una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarla… ninguno advirtió cuando Xiaoláng de pronto se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, se inclinó un poco quedando frente a su madre y le dijo

― de lo que pasó en Sumatra, nadie tuvo la culpa... y no tienes que seguir sintiéndote vacía, porque estoy aquí… estoy a tu lado mamá ― le dijo sonriendo levemente y Ieran lo abrazó fuertemente, era la primera vez que él usaba esa palabra de cariño "mamá" … en realidad significaba mucho, pues no era una palabra dicha por respeto sino por amor, amor que siente un hijo por su madre… al ir deshaciendo el abrazo, Xiaoláng besó la frente de su madre y luego volteó a mirar a su padre y después de sonreírle le dijo ― papá, no tengo que perdonarte nada… puedo ver claramente que estas arrepentido de cualquier cosa que hayas hecho en el pasado … lamentablemente, no tomaste las mejores decisiones en su momento, pero entiendo que tanto tú como mamá han cambiado, por favor ya no te sientas culpable, porque por mi parte, yo olvidaré todo aquello

Al terminar de hablar Xiaoláng, su padre respiró profundo y no pudo evitar que unas cristalinas rodaran por su rostro mientras sonreía, se puso de pie y Shaoran lo abrazó … la imagen era conmovedora, tanto que los presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír, en el caso de Eriol y cierto joven de mirada celeste y cabellos tan negros como la noche … y derramar algunas lágrimas, en especial cierto rubio emotivo sentado junto a su gemelo, quien le alcanzaba un pañuelo con el que se sonó la nariz escandalosamente e hizo que todos voltearan a mirar.

― lo volviste a hacer Kerito…― Spinnel le habló entre dientes y mirada recriminatoria a su gemelo, que solo acertó a hacer una gran puchero y voltearse con los brazos cruzados hacia el lado contrario… en ese momento Hien se percató de algo muy importante..

― Discúlpenme no haberme presentado formalmente, es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Hien Li y soy su tío ― les habló amablemente y les asintió con la cabeza, acto por el cual los gemelos estuvieron de pie e hicieron reverencia automáticamente, lo cual causó gracia en el resto de los presentes que solo acertaron a sonreír… fue al momento de irse incorporando que Kerberus de pronto reaccionó

― ¡¿eso quiere decir que Shaoran y yo somos primos?! ― preguntó sorpresivamente y Spinnel no pudo con su genio

―Kerito… al menos conoce un poco más a tu familia, antes de revelar lo tonto que eres ― le dijo directamente y Kerberus se irritó

― ¡Cállate Spi! … eso solo fue… emm… solo fue… ―trataba de pensar rápido a una salida, que no hallaba… hasta que una risa le desconcentró, se giró para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba su gran amigo casi hermano riéndose y el resto de personas también tratando de reprimir alguna risa burlona por aquella situación. Instantáneamente su rostro se puso completamente rojo

― mi nombre es Ieran Li y soy su tía ― dijo asintiendo con la cabeza acto con el cual los gemelos respondieron con una reverencia y luego agregó ― me parece que te llevaras bien con tus primas― Ieran sonrió mientras le decía estas últimas palabras al más inquieto de los gemelos.

― ¿tengo primas? ― preguntó Kerberus con asombro y Spinnel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba ¿_porque preguntas lo obvio?_

― Sí, mis hermanas y Meiling― Xiaoláng le hizo mención de esto con una sonrisa en su rostro y entonces quiso reír denuedo al escuchar la sorpresiva respuesta de su rubio amigo.

― ¿Qué? … la loc…― se corrigió rápidamente, como aclarando la voz ― digo… ¿la señorita Meiling también?

― Qué te parece cariño si hoy celebramos una cena familiar en casa, las niñas llegaran en la tarde y será una excelente ocasión para que se conozcan― le mencionó a Ieran dirigiéndole una tierna mirada… Hien estaba de un excelente humor, después de todo ese día al fin pudo sentirse como nunca antes liberado de los fantasmas de su pasado y la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, así que decidió tener más unida a su familia, y ahora que sabía que los jóvenes de pie en frente de él lo eran, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad ― claro, si ustedes desean pasar tiempo con nosotros ― dijo esto dirigiéndose a sus recién descubiertos sobrinos

― por mi parte estaré encantado de conocer a su familia señ…― Spinnel asintió en afirmación mientras educadamente dio su respuesta

― por favor puedes llamarme tío― Hien estaba dispuesto ahora más que nunca a estrechar los lazos con su familia ― siéntete… siéntanse en confianza de hacerlo ― Spinnel sonrió y asintió de nuevo, pero había alguien que estaba permaneciendo muy callado y no lo soportó más

― etto… y ¿qué es lo que habrá de cenar tío? ― intervino Kerberus mientras se había cruzado de brazos, y tenía una expresión de estarlo pensando mucho, al tiempo que Spinnel poco le faltaba para que una vena le saltará en la cien ― verás a mí me agrada mucho la carne, en todo tipo de preparación… y claro mucho mejor si se disfruta con un buen vino… pero definitivamente me encantan los postres, y ¡más cuando los prepara Sakurita! ― terminó diciendo con una mirada llena de ilusión como si visualizara los postres que tanto le gustaba degustar… pero pronto no pudo seguir soñando despierto, pues Spinnel ya no soportó más y le tiró un codazo que lo removió de su sitio ― ¿qué?

― kerito … ¿me puedes explicar que estás haciendo? ― Spinnel habló entre dientes mientras simulaba una sonrisa… de otro lado Kerberus no se inmutó y contestó a su pregunta con el carácter usual

― dijo que podíamos hablar con confianza, asi que eso estaba haciendo― Kerberus parecía un niño pequeño defendiéndose con el ceño fruncido en el rostro

― que tuviéramos confianza de llamarle tío, no de que hagas tu orden para cenar ― Spinnel ya estaba perdiendo la serenidad y empezó a olvidar en frente de quien se encontraban… sin embargo esto no captó mucho la atención de Hien, no tanto como un nombre que apenas escuchó quiso saber a quién se referían, pues notó un leve cambio en la sonrisa de su hijo a la mención de aquello.

― ¿Sakurita? ― preguntó mientras observó a su hijo responder automáticamente

― Sakura es la chef en jefe del área de pastelería― estaba sonriendo ampliamente al decirlo sin darse cuenta, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Hien y Ieran quienes se dieron una mirada complice.

* * *

**_Hola!... me disculpo , por no haber publicado antes -_- ... decir razones ... momentos que a uno le pasan que bueno son largos de explicar... pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo ;) ..._**

**_finalmente como siempre digo y hoy vuelvo a repetir cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o consejo ... adelante pueden dejar sus reviews! _**

**_ATT. Kind Yuuki_**


	17. CP17- Cena Familiar

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**-cena familiar-**

Estaba de pie frente a una especie de pequeño espacio con tres espejos unidos de manera que pudiera observarse como le quedaba la prenda que traía puesta… un hermoso qipao blanco con filos verde claro y bordado de unos hermosos lirios rosa que en combinación con su pálido tono de piel y el peinado que le habían hecho, la hacían verse muy hermosa aquella noche… pero a pesar de disfrutarlo, no podía salir de su sorpresa, unas horas antes se encontraba en la pastelería del hotel, terminando de dar las instrucciones correspondientes , de pronto cierta figura de un hombre entrado en años se paró en la puerta de su área y cuando ella lo vio, él le hizo señas para que se acercara…

**_Flash back_**

― Señorita Sakura , ¡buenas tardes! ― Le saludó el hombre con amabilidad mientras le hizo una reverencia.

― ¡Buenas tardes Wey! ― dijo alegremente la joven castaña aún con su uniforme de chef, quien al levantar la mirada preguntó ― dígame, ¿pasó algo malo? ― hizo esta pregunta ya que recordaba que ese día Shaoran tenía que resolver asuntos importantes con su familia, y de necesitar apoyo, ella estaba dispuesta a serlo.

― ¡oh! …no señorita, todo está perfectamente…― le respondió con una sonrisa y Sakura suspiró aliviada― sin embargo, hoy se organizará una cena familiar en casa de la familia Li, y los señores supieron de los deliciosos postres que prepara usted, así que pidieron expresamente que solicitara sus servicios― dicho esto Sakura estaba muy sorprendida ― por ello me gustaría que usted viniera conmigo para preparar algún postre especial esta noche.

― ¡Oh!... entiendo…― dijo volviendo en sí después de su primera impresión ― no te preocupes Wey , iré a dar unas instrucciones, luego tomo mis cosas y nos vamos

― La esperaré

**Fin flash back**

**Sakura POV**

Y así fue como llegué a esta hermosa mansión, que en realidad, al observarla nuevamente, no me deja salir de mi asombro, todo es tan hermoso. Sin embargo lo que pasó después de terminar de cocinar… ¡aún sigo algo sorprendida!… Me encontraba conversando con Wey sobre una que otra receta, de pronto cinco jóvenes muy hermosas, entre ellas Meiling Li, entraron a la cocina. Yo saludé amablemente mientras Wey me presentaba y sorpresivamente al irme incorporando después de hacer reverencia, vi a cuatro de ellas, las de cabello castaño, mirarme con ojos brillantes, que por un momento pensé que me iban a comer. Me sentí como si fuera una pieza de su postre favorito. No supe en que momento ellas me llevaban atrapada entre sus brazos mientras escuche que le decían a Wey que se las prestara. Me parece que subimos al segundo piso y cuando menos pensé me habían alistado un baño, que debo decir me cayó estupendo. Habían toallas junto con toda clase de productos para cuidar de mi piel y cabello, ¡pero se llevaron mi ropa! Eso sí me asustó, pues cuando salí del baño solo encontré más toallas, luego me tocaron la puerta y dijeron que ya tenían todo preparado, al salir fue nuevamente algo inesperado. Me dieron un vestido, y pidieron que lo usara, no tuve más alternativa que hacerlo… por último cuando lo tuve puesto dos de ellas se dedicaron a secar y peinar mi cabello mientras las otras dos me hacían manicure y me maquillaban… incluso llegué a pensar que estaba en un ¡spa!... pero ahora que me veo en los espejos… no puedo creer que sea yo!... si Tomoyo me viera, estaría tomándome fotos y grabándome en videos …

― te ves preciosa

― ¡sabía que ese modelo iría contigo!

― ¡no puedo creer lo hermoso de tus ojos!... ¡tienes una mirada tan inocente!

― debo decir que, en verdad, te ves muy bien Kinomoto

― ¡serás la atención de la cena!

― ¿eh? … disculpe ¿Qué cena? ― finalmente pudo hablar Sakura después de sentirse por buen rato mareada ante tantos halagos dichos casi al mismo tiempo.

― Pues la que tendremos, ya que te ves tan hermosa… ¡hay que aprovechar la ocasión!

Dicho esto las cuatro mujeres tomaron de nuevo a la joven de mirada esmeralda por sorpresa y la dirigieron hacia la puerta, la llevaron por un largo pasillo. Luego bajaron unas escaleras, pero Sakura no se daba cuenta por donde la llevaban, incluso no se percató que detrás de ellas venía caminando Meiling… llegaron a la sala, entonces escuchó una voz conocida.

― ¿Sakura?

―¿Shaoran? ― Al verla, él sintió que el palpitar de su corazón se escuchaba claramente en sus oídos, latía con tanta fuerza… no daba crédito a sus ojos, que en ese momento le mostraban una imagen de Sakura aún más bella de lo que él alguna vez pudo haber pensado.

― ¡Sakurita!

― Kero

― ¿Ustedes se conocen? ― Preguntó Hien mientras se acercaba, sonriéndoles amablemente, al grupo de jovenes

―Sí, Shaoran estuvo trabajando en el área de pastelería, pero al parecer ya se conocían de mucho antes― Eriol respondió y los observó con una sonrisa enigmática.

― ¡oh! …Entiendo― dijo asintiendo con la cabeza para luego mirar a Sakura y decir ―veo que mis hijas hicieron su trabajo

― ¿Eh?

―Buenas Noches señorita Kinomoto ― saludó Ieran quien había estado escuchando la conversación

― ¿eh? ― Sakura parpadeo algo confundida, para luego percatarse de algo importante ― ¡Disculpenme!, ― dijo rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban― Buenas noches señor y señora Li ― saludó Sakura inclinándose al ver a una hermosa mujer en traje tradicional chino, es muy hermosa. Fue en ese momento que al girar un poco notó que las jóvenes también llevaban trajes con tintes tradicionales, en este caso eran qipaos, en diferentes tonos pero de corte largo, sin embargo, el que ella traía puesto era sobre la rodilla y tenía dos pequeños cortes a los costados, lo que lo hacía verse mucho más moderno. Hien asintió al saludo de Sakura y luego se dirigió a sus hijas.

― hoy se está llevando a cabo esta cena familiar para presentarles formalmente a sus primos ― dijo tomándolas por sorpresa, luego dirigió una mirada hacia los jóvenes que se hallaban frente a ellas sentados en un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos.

― ellos son Kerberus y Spinnel Reed ― a lo cual ambos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia, las jóvenes respondieron de la misma forma, aunque Meiling se había quedado algo desconcertada por la noticia, ya que ella había tenido oportunidad de conocer a ambos jóvenes unos días antes y nunca supo que fueran parte de la familia ― espero que se puedan llevar bien con ellos, trátenlos con respeto, pues ellos también son parte de la familia― dijo observándolas con cariño y luego dirigió su mirada a los hermanos Reed que se hallaban uno a lado del otro.

― ellas son mis hijas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei ― al decir esto las aludidas asintieron al momento que su padre iba diciendo sus nombres.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente las presentaciones y se encontraba fascinada al saber que, primero, los gemelos que ella conocía eran familia de Shaoran y luego que las jóvenes que la habían vestido tan hermosamente eran las hermanas de él. Al mismo tiempo cierto joven castaño no podía apartar su mirada de ella, parece un ángel.

En ese momento apareció Wey y los dirigió a todos al comedor, Shaoran aprovechó el momento y le ofreció el brazo a Sakura, cual caballero conduce a una dama, así la llevó hasta su asiento, que casualmente estaba junto al suyo. Un par de miradas complices compartían pensamientos en ese momento al observar la escena.

**Flash Back**

—¿Lo notaste tú también? — preguntó Hien a su querida esposa mientras wey les alcanzaba sus bebidas.

— Parece que nuestro hijo finalmente muestra interés por una mujer— concluyó Ieran , quien sonreía divertida ante lo último que dijo

— Wey, ¿qué información tenemos de la señorita Kinomoto? — le dijo al tiempo de recibir su vaso y prestó atención a lo que diría Wey, lo mismo que Ieran

— Bueno señor Li, la señorita Sakura kinomoto es de Tomoeda, su madre murió cuando ella era pequeña y su padre, quien era arqueólogo, unos años atrás. Quien ha velado por ella todo este tiempo es su hermano mayor Touya, quien es el gerente general del hotel. Ella al terminar el instituto, con apoyo de su hermano, viajó a Francia y estudió pastelería. Al parecer según comentarios del joven Shaoran, ambos se conocieron antes de que él se reencontrara con ustedes hace cinco años. — terminó de decir Wey con una gran sonrisa

— Gracias Wey, como siempre estas al tanto de todo — Hien siempre temió porque cualquier cosa pudiera pasarle a sus hijos, en especial a Shaoran , por ser su heredero, por ello Wey se informaba de aquellos quienes le rodeaban. Hien se giró a mirar a su esposa y notó que la sonrisa de Ieran era notoria, en ese momento Hien la observó y dijo

— Cariño ¿en qué estás pensando? — le preguntó como si ya supiera la posible respuesta

— La señorita Kinomoto prepara los postres favoritos de uno de los invitados a cenar esta noche — afirmó sonriendo, para luego añadir — ¿por qué no le pedimos que venga esta noche para degustar sus creaciones?

— Me parece una excelente idea, además a las niñas les podría agradar estar un momento a solas con la señorita Kinomoto — la pareja se dio una mirada cómplice, sintiéndose como si fueran niños pequeños tramando una travesura . Luego de sonreírse uno frente al otro, voltearon a ver a Wey para pedirle que fuera por Sakura y la llevara a su casa, mientras Ieran se encargó de llamar a sus hijas y decirles que habrían invitados esa noche, uno de los cuales estaría en la cocina y ellas debían vestirla para la ocasión.

**Fin Flash Back**

La cena se llevó a cabo sin mayor inconveniente. Quien más disfrutó fue kerberus, pues se preparó la cena acorde a sus sugerencias. El postre fue algo que le agradó a todos pues Sakura hizo gala de sus habilidades en fina pastelería francesa y preparó petit plaisiers , que en este caso fueron pequeñas tartas de diversas frutas que les encantaron a todos. Luego al finalizar Ieran sugirió que pasaran a un pequeño salón que tenían junto a un gran jardín, en el cual se veían arboles con flores parecidas a las del cerezo y otros con pequeños frutos.

—¿Hay muchos arboles frutales aquí? — De pronto le preguntó Sakura a Shaoran

— Bueno, según me contó Wey , a mi abuela Xian, le agradaban los arboles del genero prunus, es decir …

— Cerezos, ciruelos , duraznos, albaricoques y almendros — Sakura sorprendio a Shaoran al decir esto , más él no pudo más que abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada. Cuando al fin reccionó intentó decir

—¿cómo lo …

— Bueno… en la cocina habían algunos frutos de ese tipo recién cosechados y aunque me sorprendí de lo bien cultivados que estaban, cuando mencionaste prunus lo relacioné — Sakura sonríe al ver las reacciones que había provocado en el castaño.

Shaoran la observaba sonreir y se sentía muy feliz de estar compartiendo esos momentos de tranquilidad con ella, pero aún debía hacer algo importante entre más pronto mejor, pensó.

—¿ Te gustaría ver el árbol de almendro?, el que tenemos aquí es muy particular , como recibe el cuidado de Wey y la gente de la mansión, suele florecer tres veces al año

— ¿En serio?... nunca eh visto un árbol de almendras, me encantaría — Shaoran junto con Sakura se retiraron hacia el jardín mientras Meiling los observaba y también disimuladamente se retiró algo cabizbaja.

* * *

Meiling aquel día había tenido muchas emociones, en su mayoria nada agradables. Primero en la mañana recibió las frías y duras palabras de Shaoran. Luego sus primas diciéndole que finalmente conocerían a la primera mujer en la que su hermano ponía interés en muchos años. A pesar que recibió las disculpas sinceras de su primo después, ya todo estaba dicho, ella no tenía ninguna esperanza con él. Y por si fuera poco, ahora observaba como él mostraba abiertamente el interés sincero que tenía en la joven chef. Ella no se sentía con ánimos para seguir fingiendo su sonrisa aquella noche, así que decidió caminar por otro extremo del amplio jardín que rodeaba la casa, sin darse cuenta que cierto rubio la estuvo observando durante la cena y ahora la seguía. Llegó a una banca de piedra y se sentó frente a un pequeño estanque, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cerrando al mismo tiempo los ojos. Cuando escuchó una voz que le dijo

—Bonita noche! — ella abrió los ojos de golpe y al girar la cabeza vió a alguien sentado junto a ella … no salía de su sorpresa cuando él dijo — es raro ver que la señorita Meiling Li haya pasado desapercibido durante la cena, o es al menos lo que yo intuyo — dijo y luego le sonrió

—Así que el señor capitán de mozos es mi primo, ¿Quién lo diría verdad? Aquel mozo tan imprudente que me dijo mujer loca la primera vez que nos vimos, resultó ser mi familia. — le dijo y cruzó los brazos dirigiéndole una mirada algo burlona con una sonrisa ladeada, a lo que Kerberus se relajó y respondió

—¿Pretendes desviar el tema? Aunque intentes negarlo, tú en verdad lo quieres, no como tu primo, sino que estas enamorada de él — ante esta declaración Meiling dejo caer sus brazos y bajo la mirada intentando ocultar como mordía levemente su labio inferior

—No sé de qué me hablas — habló intentando esconder su cambio de aptitud, pero esa noche Kerberus la había observado lo suficiente como para saber lo que aprendió a leer en el rostro y acciones de las chicas con las que anteriormente alguna vez trató.

—No es necesario que lo niegues. Shaoran me contó sobre su falso compromiso, también sé cual es la condición para que tú dejes de hablar de ello y … —antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo lo que pensaba Meiling le cortó de una forma brusca

—Y ¿entonces te piensas burlar de mí?... ¡¿te piensas burlar de haber proclamado ante muchas personas que yo era su prometida cuando él ni siquiera por una vez me vio cómo mujer?! — le dijo con los ojos vidriosos desconcertándolo. Kerberus estaba absorto mirando aquellos hermosos ojos rubíes que ahora parecían empañarse con lágrimas. Poco a poco Meiling regreso a su postura inicial para decir — lo siento — de manera casi audible. Ante este gesto Kerberus no pudo más con sus impulsos y cuando menos pensó se había sentado junto a ella y la atrajo sobre su pecho dándole un cálido abrazo

—Si deseas llorar, llora. Será nuestro secreto, no pienso burlarme de ti — ante estas palabras, Meiling no pudo más que soltar todas las lágrimas que había contenido ese día o quizá desde mucho antes.

—¿por qué no me pudo mirar a mí como la mira a ella? …¿por qué solo me vió como si fuera su hermana? — Decía entre sollozos y Kerberus le abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza — sé que mi comportamiento no es el más agradable a veces, pero él sabe que no lo hago a propósito … — al escuchar esto Kerberus no pudo evitar sonreir pues pensó valla la loca también tiene conciencia —¿es que no me ven ningún punto bueno? — ante esto último se le borró la sonrisa y hasta sus pensamientos burlones se esfumaron, sintió pesar por lo que había dicho la muchacha, aquella chica a la que él mismo le llamaba loca. —parece que no tengo alguno visible ¿verdad? — No aguantó ese sentimiento que lo embargo y en uno de esos impulsos que lo caracterizaban habló

—Eso no es cierto — dijo con calma y Meiling se separó de su pecho para observarlo y saber que era lo que en ese momento el rubio iba decir — cuando tú te lo propones … en realidad eres muy amable… y cuando te importa alguien te preocupas mucho por su bienestar, así eso implique el estar despierta toda una noche por recibir noticias de esa persona — dijo sonriéndole y ella también sonrió, pues él se refería a la noche en que Shaoran estuvo en el hospital y ella se mantuvo despierta por tener noticias de él . Al notar esto Kerberus se sintió con la confianza de seguir — cuando tú quieres a alguien, pones todo de ti misma por intentar hacer las cosas que le agradan o que le pueden beneficiar y cuando sonries… —había logrado hacer sonreir a Meiling. Lo cual sin darse cuante lo había alegrado al extremo se ya no medir sus palabras hasta que estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía y paró de hablar , se puso de pie y se sintió abochornado ¿qué te pasa Kerberus? Es que acaso a ti… ¿a ti, ella..? … no puede ser — se sintió nervioso y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, miro el estanque y respiro profundo para tranquilizar sus nervios, cuando la escuchó

—Gracias — él se volteó a mirarla y en ese momento la vió algo sonrojada sonriendole de la manera más cálida que alguna vez vió en ella, creyó estar soñando, pero era la realidad, así que sus pensamientos esta vez fueron claros definitivamente, te gusta tu nueva prima, Kerberus

* * *

**_En otro lugar del gran jardín…_**

—entonces ¿este es un almendro? — Sakura estaba muy contenta admirando el gran árbol, que desprendia hermosas flores blanquecinas, y que a la vez, estando de noche daban un hermoso cuadro natural, que deleitaba sus bellos orbes esmeraldas.

— Sí, este era uno de los arboles favoritos de mi abuela. — le dijo observando como ella acercaba una rama que contenia muchas flores para deleitarse con su exquisito aroma.

— Es hermoso y su aroma es algo único — mencionó y se giró a mirarlo encontrándose sus miradas, él se puso nervioso, pero luego respiro profundo y dijo

— Sakura, yo quería preguntarte sí… bueno si tú — vamos solo dilo! — quería pedirte que saliéramos … en una cita , hay algo importante que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Salir? — Se sorprendió pero luego dijo — sabes que mi trabajo, difícilmente me deja tiempo para salir. Bueno es cierto que puedo hacer algún espacio, pero esta semana va ser imposible, es la inauguración y la primera semana siempre es más complicada que lo que le sigue. — al decir esto Shaoran no pudo evitar pensar ¡idiota!... la inauguración es mañana y luego hay muchos invitados de diferentes países que se tienen que atender, es obvio que no tendrá tiempo . pero antes de poder pensar en algo coherente para decir, ella agragó — si es algo importante, sabes que me lo puedes decir ahora… ¿paso algo malo?

— No, de ninguna manera. Como has podido ver la relación con mi familia ha mejorado mucho. — le dijo sonriendo y Sakura no pudo evitar su alegría al decir

—¡qué bueno! … pero entonces ¿de qué deseas hablar? — le preguntó con sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejando gran curiosidad, pues había notado que de alguna forma Shaoran estaba nervioso esta noche

— No es nada malo… más bien— el tono de voz de Shaoran se volvió un poco más grave y a pesar de la suave iluminación que se recibía, sus mejillas parecían estar un poco coloreadas del sutil color de la sangre, que en este momento sentía que se le empezaba a agolpar en la cabeza. — lo que yo deseaba decirte es que… — la miró a los ojos y vio como ella tenía su mirada fija en él. Vio aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas observándolo con atención y se sintió más nervioso. Shaoran Li, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿estás nervioso? … abres y cierras contratos millonarios, no temes hablar con gente de mucha influencia. Sin embargo ¿no eres capaz de declararte?. Sí , sus pensamientos también lo estaban acribillando

— Shaoran si no es nada malo, adelante, puedes decírmelo sin rodeos, sabes que yo siempre te estaré apoyando — le dijo tratándolo de calmar pues Sakura pensaba ¿qué le pasará? Es la primera vez que lo veo así… ¿será algo que planea hacer y tiene dudas? ¡De seguro es eso! . Al escucharla decir esto, él no pudo más que inspirar y exhalar profundamente para darse valor y luego dijo

— Sakura, lo que intento decirte es que desde el día que te conocí hace siete años, no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos — Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida y de pronto sintió que la sangre se tomaba camino hacia su rostro — sé que esto puede parecerte una locura y no te juzgaría de pensar así. Sin embargo desde que nos reencontramos hace unas semanas, para luego trabajar juntos, yo te he estado observando — el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir más fuerte pues se dio cuenta que rumbo empezaba a tener esta conversación. No podía creerlo. Era él mismo chico que conoció y que siempre recordaba por sus consejos. Era él mismo que al mirarla con sus bellos ojos color miel la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Era él, él que ahora parecía intentar ¿declararse? — y me he dado cuenta que en vez de desechar mis sentimientos, muy por el contrario me siento más atraído a ti, me agrada tu forma de tratar a las personas, tu cordialidad, tus gusto por preparar postres, tu amor por cada cosa que haces, tu empeño de ayudar a tus amigos … — al decir esto él se fue acercando y suavemente puso su mano derecha sobre su mejilla — amo cada uno de tus gestos, cuando me miras curiosa , cuando frunces el ceño porque algo no salió como querías, cuando pruebas con delicadeza cada uno de tus experimentos… y sobre todo cuando sonríes y reflejas gran alegría — en este momento Sakura no podía dejar de mirar los dorados ojos que parecían estudiar sus facciones, él se le estaba declarando y ella sabía que su corazón mismo no le era indiferente — Sakura lo que quiero preguntarte es si tú…¿aceptarías ser mi novia? — hubo un silencio durante el cual Shaoran sintió que Sakura solo se había quedado estatica, hasta que Sakura de pronto rompió este silencio

— …no… — él retiró su mano y se quedó congelado , pasó saliva y solo atinó a repetir su respuesta

—¿no? — al repetir esta simple, corta pero tajante palabra Shaoran sentía que la respiración se le podía cortar en cualquier momento, pero no había notado que la castaña parecía estar como en trance por su sorpresiva declaración y ante la forma de pregunta en la que él repitió su respuesta ella despertó

—¿eh?...digo ¡sí! — dijo muy animada y luego lo miró y le sonrió de manera muy gentil, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa

—¿sí? — Shaoran se sintió como en una montaña rusa, sus emociones en ese momento se habían mezclado por completo y se estaban reflejando por completo en su ruborizado rostro. Sakura lo notó y se acercó a él lo tomó de ambas manos para decirle

— Sí acepto ser tu novia, Shaoran — al decir esto, ambos se sintieron felices. Por un lado Sakura sonreía alegre y al verla así Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma y soltar sus manos para abrazarla. Se separaron lentamente y al mirarse no pudieron evitar acercarse y cerrar las distancias, sellando ese momento con un casto y dulce beso esperado por ambos.

* * *

**_Minutos después en el salón que daba al jardín…_**

Shaoran había tomado de la mano a su ahora novia y muy contentos entraban nuevamente al salón de té donde todos se encontraban conversando. Lo que no espero fue que al entrar todos quedaran en silencio y lo observaran a él y a Sakura con ojos curiosos , incluso al girar la cabeza le pareció ver a Kerberus junto a ¿ Meiling? , quienes le dirgian una mirada picara y a otro lado Eriol esbozando una sonrisa. Sus hermanas parecían tener brillitos en los ojos y el pensó ¿estoy alucinando?. Aún más fue la sorpresa al observar a sus padres sonriéndole como si él hubiera hecho un gran logro.

— Shaoran me parece o nos están mirando — dijo la castaña en voz baja mientras mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa, y vio entrar a Wey con copas para todos, en las cuales había por lo visto un coctel servido. Wey entró y le sonrío con alegría haciéndole una reverencia. Fue entonces que Shaoran no aguantó más y dijo

—¿Vamos a celebrar? Cuestionó de manera sutil a su padre quien lo observó detenidamente y dijo

— No sé hijo, tú dinos por favor — y con una gran sonrisa le hizo un gesto de estar mirando su mano… sí , Shaoran y Sakura no se habían percatado que seguían tomados de la mano, al darse cuenta se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y fue entonces que las hermanas de Shaoran no pudieron guardar más la calma y se acercaron a ellos rodeándolos

—¿se te declaró?

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

—¿se puso nervioso?

—¿qué te dijo?

Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron de piedra al escuchar todas estas preguntas, luego Hien se puso de pie y al tiempo que Wey repartia las copas dijo

— Niñas no los atosiguen con tantas preguntas — a lo cual Ieran asintió y sonriendo dijo

—Sean pacientes, además aún no se les ha felicitado — se puso de pie y se dirigió a ellos . Shaoran no salía de su sorpresa cuando su madre los abrazo a ambos. Entonces fue que se aventuró a preguntar.

— Ustedes ¿Cómo… — preguntó aún sin salir de su sorpresa y Sakura asintió, pues ella también deseaba saber.

—¿Cómo lo supimos?... Shaoran nunca ha mostrado ningún interés por alguna mujer que no sea de su familia — dijo una de sus hermanas llevándose una mano al mentón y haciendo u mirada hacia arriba como intentando recordar algo, sorprendiendo a Sakura con su respuesta ¿ningún interés?

— Ni siquiera cuando se te insinuaban descaradamente — dijo otra de sus hermanas mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— Incluso una vez pensé que se estaba torciendo el camino de mi hermanito — dijo la más joven dirigiéndose a Sakura sorprendiéndola mucho

—¿eh?

—¡Futtie! — dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido y por otro lado Kerberus empezó a reir, pues él alguna vez en el pasado tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

— Hay perdón — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a manera de disculpa pero eso fue lo que pensé

— Bueno brindemos por la nueva pareja — dijo Hien y todos con copa en mano celebraron de Shaoran y Sakura fueran novios.

Shaoran se encargó, al final de la reunión, de llevar a Sakura a su departamento. El día siguiente sería un día largo y ambos debían descansar. Habian tenido una hermosa noche, ambos antes de dormir tuvieron pensamientos agradables, el uno del otro y con estos pensamientos durmieron.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Todo estaba listo en el hotel, desde temprano los trabajadores habían abierto las grandes puertas y daban la bienvenida a quienes iban llegando, la prensa había tomado posición y la gran Familia Li hacia su entrada. En ese momento fueron interceptados en el lobby del hotel, por un hombre que se veía contemporáneo de Hien y estaba acompañado de una joven.

— ¡¿Hien como has estado gran amigo?! — Dijo el hombre y tanto Hien como Ieran se pusieron pálidos. — Ieran tan hermosa como siempre.

— Sasaki… — Hien habló en tono casi audible y los jóvenes al verlos así no pudieron evitar mirarse preocupados.

— ¿Papá, mamá están bien? — Preguntó Shaoran preocupado al verlos asi, ambos lo observaron y entonces el hombre dijo

— ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ... muchacho, ¡cuanto has crecido!, no hay duda que ¡eres todo un Li! — Shaoran frunció el ceño y regresó a mirar al hombre quien de pronto fingiendo pesar agregó — ¡ oh! sí discúlpame — dijo moviendo su mano como diciendo que lo que había dicho no tenía importancia — aquí está ella y puso su mano sobre la espalda de la joven que lo acompañaba — Rika saluda a tu prometido.

* * *

_*** Qipao es un vestido tradicional chino de corte recto.**_

_***Prunus es un género de árboles y arbustos de la familia Rosaceae, que incluye varias especies cultivadas por sus frutos, como el ciruelo, el cerezo, el melocotonero o duraznero, el albaricoquero o damasco y el almendro.**_

_**holaaa!... lamento haber dejado de lado mi historia dos semanas, me disculpo con aquellos que la leen y/o siguen, lo cierto es que por un momento se me fue la inspiración, pero no se preocupen ya regresó... en los siguientes días publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto falta poco para el final.**_

_**Espero les haya agradado este capítulo. También quisiera animarlos a leer mi primera historia original con la que participo en el II Desafio del GE , "la música enriquece el alma". La historia se llama 14-02 está publicada en mi cuenta de fictionpress , es corta y espero se animen a leerla ;) .**_

_**finalmente como ya es usual en mi decir, si tienen alguna duda, consejo o sugerencia, adelante! pueden dejar sus reviews! :) ... bye!**_

_**ATT: Kind Yuuki**_


	18. CP18- Pesadilla

**Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**-Sorpresas-**

«_¿Qué es esto?¿por qué ahora?_» Eran las preguntas en la mente de Ieran al momento de ver a aquel hombre, y luego la sorpresa de ver a tan hermosa joven, pero algo en todo esto que estaba aconteciendo no cuadraba…

—¿Prometida? —se le veía preguntar estupefacto a un joven castaño, el cual solo acertó a girarse y mirar a sus padres para preguntar de nuevo y con una visible preocupación— ¿prometida?

—Shaoran, hijo.. —Decía Hien, mientras Ieran no salía de su shock, ella deseaba hablar pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca. De pronto aquel hombre habló usando un tono sarcástico.

—¿qué pasa Shaoran? ¿Por qué ese rostro? ¿No te dijeron tus padres sobre tu bella prometida? —el rostro del joven castaño pasó de estar preocupado a tener una mirada fría de nuevo y observaba a sus padres con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento Ieran quería moverse de su sitio y llevar a su hijo a otro lado para aclarar todo esto, pero no podía, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, en su garganta parecía haber algo que le obstaculizaba el habla. Sí, estaba sin poder hacer el mínimo movimiento y su voz no salía. Pronto vio como Shaoran, después de observarlos con enojo, empezó a caminar alejándose cada vez más de ellos.

—¡Xiaoláng! … ¡por favor, hijo! ¡Xiaoláng! —Intentó gritar con todas su fuerzas, pero él seguía alejándose, y un gran dolor se instalaba en su pecho. Ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, más él no la escuchó, no se volteó, nunca giró. En ese momento escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—Ieran, Ieran, cariño despierta.

Fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeó , estaba muy agitada y solo vio el rostro de su esposo mirándola muy preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? Cariño. Ven, siéntate —la ayudó a sentarse y le alcanzó un vaso de agua

—¿Era solo un sueño?... pareció muy real – dijo recibiendo el vaso de agua mientras mantenía una mano sobre su cabeza. Su esposo la abrazó dándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Al sentir el cálido abrazo de su compañero, respiro profundo y se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla —Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Así permanecieron un rato, hasta que él sintió que ella se hallaba más tranquila, se acomodaron de nuevo para dormir, pero esta vez abrazados.

Al fin llegó el gran día, en la Mansión Li, todos se alistaron desde muy temprano. Disfrutaron de un desayuno en familia y se dispusieron a salir todos hacia el hotel. Eriol y Shaoran junto con los esposos Li, partieron en el auto de Eriol. Mientras las jóvenes Li junto con Wey fueron llevadas en la limusina.

Este día era muy importante para Shaoran. Pocos eran quienes tenían conocimiento, de que prácticamente este hotel era su más grande proyecto. Cuando estudiaba aún Arquitectura recordaba la manera en que trabajaba su querido oto-san. Así que decidió cumplir con uno de los sueños que sabía perfectamente su oto-san tuvo en vida. Convirtió una zona carente de vegetación en un bosque hermoso, en medio del cual se ubicaba un lujoso hotel. La construcción era espectacular, el edificio principal se rodeaba de un bosque plantado y tenía acceso al mar, un conjunto de playas privadas. Del otro lado, se ubicaban campos de golf muy bien cuidados. Tres años se emplearon en hacer de un espacio muerto y sin gracia, algo realmente magnifico. El pensamiento de Shaoran al ir cruzando la entrada y observar al fin todo su trabajo fue «¿qué opinas oto-san? ¿Es lo que alguna vez soñaste? … te prometí que algún día ese gran proyecto se llevaría a cabo» y habiendo dicho esto último en su mente sonrió.

Bajaron del auto, se encaminaron todos juntos hacia el hotel, los trabajadores al verlos pasar los saludaban haciendo una reverencia. Era la gran familia Li quienes avanzaban a paso seguro adentrándose en su nuevo hotel el día de la inauguración. La prensa tomaba posición de sus lugares asignados, los invitados empezaban a llegar. Por las grandes puertas todos eran bien recibidos por los amables empleados del recinto, fueran guardias de seguridad, botones, gente de limpieza, todos tenían un trato cordial y se les veía poner su mayor esfuerzo en hacer bien su trabajo… sí, la evaluación dio buenos resultados.

Al ir entrando por el Lobby, cierto hombre los observó y puso una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. Tomó del brazo a una bella joven que se encontraba observando los detalles de la construcción.

—Mi niña, son ellos. Ya llegaron, vallamos a saludarlos — le dijo amablemente y la joven asintió, sujetándose de su brazo se encaminaron hacia donde estaba la gran familia.

— ¡¿Hien cómo has estado gran amigo?! —Dijo el hombre al acercarse y ponerse frente al gran señor Li. Ieran abrió sus ojos como viendo algo que no podía creer, se empezó a poner pálida. —Ieran, tan hermosa como siempre.

— Sasaki… — Hien habló en tono casi audible, mientras lo observó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Los jóvenes sentían la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran esas personas frente a ellos. Ieran sólo tenía una palabra en su mente «¿_ déjà vu_?»

—¿mamá estás bien? — Preguntó Shaoran preocupado al verla pálida, ella lo observó y le pareció saber lo que iba suceder, en su mente decía «_no, por favor… que no sea igual_»

—¡Pero miren cuanto has crecido, muchacho!, no hay duda que eres todo un Li —Shaoran frunció el ceño y regresó a mirar al hombre quien de pronto fingiendo pesar agregó —¡ oh! sí discúlpame —Moviendo su mano como diciendo que lo que había dicho no tenía importancia. —aquí está ella y puso su mano sobre la espalda de la joven que lo acompañaba —Rika saluda a tu prometido.

—¿Su qué? —dijeron las jóvenes a coro, mientras Shaoran y Eriol se miraron recordando cierta platica hace catorce años. De pronto escucharon las carcajadas de aquel hombre, lo quedaron observando, tanto él como su hija sonreían —pero valla cara de sorpresa que han…

Antes de poder escuchar algo más Ieran, no pudo con toda esta emoción y se desmayó. Hien reaccionó rápido y la sujetó, todos se pusieron en alerta. Minutos después ella despertaba en una de las suits principales del gran hotel, sus hijas estaban cuidándola. Al verla despertar, le ayudaron a sentarse, ella las observó les sonrió para calmarlas y luego recordó por qué se desmayó, entonces decidió preguntar.

—¿Sasaki?¿dónde está? —preguntó con algo de angustia, sentía miedo de que, lo que había soñado, se hiciera realidad.

—¡oh! El señor Sasaki se encuentra conversando con mi padre, hermano y primo afuera. —Le refirió una de sus hijas.

El miedo que sentía le oprimía el pecho. Al fin había recuperado a su hijo, al fin ella sentía que lo tenía cerca… pero parecía que aún había asuntos por resolver. Rápidamente bajó de la cama y salió caminando apresuradamente a buscar a su hijo, cuando se detuvo en el umbral que separaba un pequeño salón del resto de la suit… lo que vio la dejó anonadada. Ahí se encontraban sentados conversando muy amenamente, Hien, Shaoran, Eriol y el señor Sasaki junto con una bella joven, que supuso era Rika.

—Querida ¿ya te sientes mejor? — le preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa. Shaoran se puso de pie y camino hacia ella tomándola del brazo.

—Nos asustaste madre… ven, toma asiento —Le dijo y tomándola delicadamente de un brazo la guió junto a su padre.

Ieran estaba sorprendida por todo esto, observo que su hijo se encontraba muy tranquilo lo mismo que Hien

—Es bueno vernos de nuevo Ieran —Saludó aquel hombre, amablemente.

—Así es Yamato —Ieran parecía estar calmada pero interiormente era un mar de nervios.

—Ya que estás presente, ahora les puedo comentar con más calma todo. —Decía con calma aquel hombre.—Estoy aquí para hablar del compromiso de mi hija Rika con…

—Eso no puede ser —Ieran , por primera vez perdió la compostura y con un manojo de nervios había interrumpido lo que Yamato intentaba decirle —Ese compromiso se hizo hace muchos años, y pienso que nuestros hijos tienen derecho a ser felices con la persona que elijan… Además, ese compromiso se hizo cuando ellos eran aún unos niños.

Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos, Eriol lo mismo que Shaoran y sus hermanas , que ahora estaban todas juntas paradas en el umbral, no salían de su asombro. Era la primera vez que veían a Ieran dejarse llevar por los nervios. Yamato cruzó miradas con su hija, quien también estaba sorprendida pero cuando observó a Hien, este no pudo más y empezó a reír. Ahora esto era algo difícil de creer , el gran Hien Li reía como un niño travieso después de haber hecho de las suyas. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su esposa y antes de que ella dijera algo más el habló

—Lo siento, Yamato , Ieran no sabe nada acerca de nuestras pláticas anteriores. Por favor, te pido que la disculpes —Le dijo con una sonrisa que al instante Yamato entendió, regresó a mirar a Ieran, que ahora los miraba tratando de descifrar qué estaba pasando y volvió a mirar a Hien.

—No puedo creer que aún te guste hacer ese tipo de bromas.

Al escuchar esto, el desconcierto del resto de miembros de la familia Li ahí presente era algo que no podían asimilar. Aquel hombre había puesto en una misma oración Hien y bromas… ¿era esto real?

—Cariño, tiempo después de que declararan a Shaoran como desaparecido, Yamato me contactó. Acabábamos de firmar un gran contrato, pero debido al Tsunami, los principales hoteles de la cadena Sasaki sufrieron grandes daños. Él pensó que lo mejor era anular ese contrato, aún más considerando lo que había ocurrido con nuestro hijo.

—Pero Hien fue el único amigo que no me abandonó. Anulamos el contrato anterior e hicimos uno nuevo. Él me apoyó de manera económica y moral. Junto con mi hija le estamos muy agradecidos. Es por eso que ella pensó en pedirle que fueran sus testigos de la boda civil.

—Sería un gran honor, ¿no es así Ieran?— el rostro de Ieran estaba algo ruborizado y el culpable no era otro que su esposo. Sin embargo, ella debía preguntar para poder sentirse tranquila.

—¿con quién te casas? —preguntó con temor, y Hien tuvo que ahogar una carcajada de nuevo. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía que quería reír a más no poder. Y lo peor era que Yamato y su hija parecían querer contagiarse de tal humor.

—El novio de mi hija se llama Ruy Terada, es algo mayor que ella, pero ha demostrado quererla con todo su corazón. —Dijo al tiempo que le tomó las manos a su hija en símbolo de afecto.

—Entiendo —Al fin Ieran sentía que la noche anterior sólo tuvo una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

**_¡HOLA! a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic ñ.ñ ... Me disculpo por no haber publicado antes, sin embargo quiero comunicarles que ya me falta solo un o dos capítulos ñ.ñ . Además grax. a los reviews constructivos que recibí me he propuesto que reeditaré este fic para que ustedes, los lectores, lo disfruten mejor._**

**_De otro les hago saber de la siguiente invitación ;) ... _**

**_ INVITACIÓN GENERAL:_**

**_El STAFF de DZ del GE les hace la cordial invitación para lean los escritos que participan en nuestro II Desafío «La música enriquece el alma» , y para que se den una idea de nuestras iniciativas a nivel de STAFF, les invito a ver lo que fue nuestro video promocional del II Desafío y el video en honor a nuestro I Desafío «Contemos una historia», porque para nosotros «toda historia es una aventura, y en la diversidad en leer está la diversión»._**

**_También les invitamos a leer de los escritos que participen en nuestro IV Pre-desafío de Hallowen: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? El mismo es exclusivo sobre SCC Grupo CLAMP. Y es una iniciativa personal de Sake's Evil22 en colaboración con Kind Yuuki y nana632 quienes son parte del STAFF de DZ del GE. Para que se den una idea de lo que se viene, les invitamos a ver el vídeo en honor a nuestros:01-02-03 Pre-Desafíos Evil que se realizaron internamente dentro del lado oscuro._**


End file.
